Un an
by LadyLillyMalefoy
Summary: A la fin d'une guerre, vous avez simplement envie de recommencer. Quel réconfort de voir des mains auxquelles vous ne vous attendiez pas se tendre vers vous, prêtes à tout effacer et recommencer avec vous...
1. Prologue

Bonjour ou bonsoir, je... C'est la première Fanfiction que j'ose publier. J'ai un peu peur des réactions mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Alors me voilà, ici même, a espérer que cela vous plaise.

J'ai une vision des choses que certains trouvent étrange, pour moi un prologue ça sert essentiellement a vous mettre dans le bain.

Mais soyons d'accord, j'utilise les personnes de notre chère Rowling pour laisser mon imagination parler.

Sur ce... Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span> **

Un an. Un an jour pour jour que la terrible guerre qui les avait détruits était finie. Voldemord était mort de la baguette d'un jeune sorcier.

- Je vous propose un... « jeu » Moldu. Si on peut appeler ça un jeu, a soufflé Hermione.

- Ça dépend quoi…, ajouta Blaise Zabini.

- C'est Drago qui n'est jamais d'accord, se plaignit Pansy Parkinson.

- Tout a fait d'accord ! s'écria Théodore Nott.

- Ce n'est absolument pas vrai, geint l'intéressé.

- Si ! pouffèrent Harry et Ron d'une seule voix.

- Bon, Hermione, c'est quoi ton jeu, _encore._

Ne relevant pas le ton qu'avait mis le blond dans le dernier mot, la brune se releva pour voir tout le monde et répondit :

- Je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle, mais ça consiste à raconter sa vie, ces souvenirs les plus pourris, ses craintes, se qu'on ressent. Et celui qui a la vie la plus pourrie, avec l'avis unanime, à gagner.

Personne ne s'était jamais attendu à les voir là, ainsi emmêlé les uns dans les autres, sur des matelas a même le sol dans la salle sur demande, sans aucune rancune.

Ce manège avait commencé peu après leur rentrée pour leur septième année, facultative aux vues des événements de l'année précédente, fin novembre alors que Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter était fatigué des situations dans laquelle cette guerre les avait mis.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé.<p>

Je _n'_aime _pas _faire ce genre de chose mais j"espère que vous avez été suffisament intéressé pour laisser votre petit commentaire. Il tellement de chose qu'il faut que j'améliore et j'espère _réellement _pouvoir les améliorer grâce et avec vous

XoXo

Lily


	2. Chapter 1

Bonsoir !

Me revoilà avec mon chapitre un dans lequel j'expose le commencement

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve après ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Libre d'y réfléchir.**

_Enième interview. _Enième journaliste qui le glorifié alors que tant de vie avait été sacrifié dans les deux camps, alors qu'il n'avait jamais voulu de cette gloire.

La journaliste de _La Gazette du Sorcier _lui sourit timidement après un compliment idiot. Il ne la remercie pas et attendait qu'elle prenne note de ce qu'il avait confié à sa question précédente. Elle était ni grande ni petite, fine, ses cheveux bruns relevaient dans un chignon lâche qui témoignait de sa journée agité, elle avait un visage fin muni de deux grands yeux vert émeraude semblables aux siens, un nez aquilin, des lèvres roses et brillante. Lentement, il détailla son pauvre décolleté, ses hanches trop larges, ses jambes longues et fines allongées par des talons hauts. Dans l'ensemble, dans son tailleur vert bouteille, elle était jolie, mais absolument pas le style d'Harry, préférant certainement une rousse magnifique qui partageait officiellement sa vie depuis peu.

Ses pensées divaguèrent tant qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard gêné que la demoiselle posa sur lui alors qu'elle venait de finir de prendre les notes dont elle avait besoin.

- Plus qu'une question, Monsieur Potter, une seule.

Là non plus, il ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien à quoi s'attendre.

- On raconte que vous et la lignée Malefoy n'étiez pas en de bons termes. Pourtant lors des procès qui se sont déroulés cet été, vous avez tout fait pour que Drago Malefoy, pourtant votre ennemi de toujours, et sa mère Narcissa Malefoy s'en sorte indemne. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Etait-ce que la culpabilité ? Pourquoi ces deux personnages et pas Lucius ? Pourquoi eux deux et pas d'autre ?

- J'ai défendus ces deux _personnes _pour des raisons personnels mais aussi parce que je pense que… Même si Malefoy et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendu, voire même s'être détesté, je pense qu'il avait grandement le droit à une seconde chance. Il est jeune et on lui a toujours dicté quel comportement à avoir. Il fallait qu'il se fasse sa propre vision des choses. Et j'espère l'y avoir aidé.

Le Survivant y pensait encore lorsqu'il entra dans la Salle sur Demande. Il s'affala mollement sur un des sofas qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il venait se refugier là quand le monde semblait lui échapper. Il restait là des heures durant, souvent sans esquisser le moindre geste, juste à penser. Penser à combien sa vie était vide depuis qu'il n'avait plus rien à finir, qu'il n'avait plus à courir comme des déments. C'était les interviews qui lui flanquaient cette mélancolie. Il en arrivait à penser qu'il était toujours aussi proche d'Hermione, qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, il serait prés à tout pour elle, il avait encore Ronald alors que pendant toute ses années, le roux lui en avait voulu de cette popularité malsaine. Mais il était toujours là et plus que jamais l'un comptait sur l'autre et inversement. Ses amis qui n'avaient pas péris le fameux soir le soutenaient toujours. Malgré quelques pertes tout de même. Son ennemi de toujours et lui avaient fait une trêve, plus par respect l'un de l'autre que pour autre chose. Ils avaient arrêté de se chercher même s'ils ne se parlaient pas, le silence qui résonnait entre eux parlait de lui-même.

Mais plus que tout, il était désormais heureux avec la femme de sa vie, Ginny Weasley, qui faisait tout pour le soutenir lorsque certains moments de nostalgie refaisait surface. En général, c'est à ce moment qu'il se levait, conscient de la chance qu'il avait et qu'il partait en direction de la Grande Salle ou de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Seulement ce jour-là, il est resté dans la Salle sur Demande, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée en arrière sur l'accoudoir. Voilà des semaines qu'il espaçait le plus possible les interviews aux vue de l'effet de cela lui causer.

- Fatigué Potter ?

Harry n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Peut-être s'était-il endormi.

- Et toi, Malefoy, que viens-tu faire ici ?

- J'aime cet endroit. On y est libre de réfléchir.

- Vraiment ?

- Non, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui fit sursauté son interlocuteur tant il était surpris de son honnêteté. Je me cache simplement. Pansy est sur mon dos depuis un moment, elle dit qu'il faut que je tire un trait sur tout ça. Les élèves des autres années me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre, je sais Potter j'en ai été un. Je le sais, crois moi. Zabini fait pression sur moi pour des choses futiles. Cette Guerre nous a tous bouffé jusqu'à la moelle. Et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

- J'ai été honnête, je t'ai dit pourquoi j'étais là, signalisa le Serpentard osant s'affalé sur le canapé en face de celui de Potter. A toi de me dire ce que tu fais là.

Harry revint en place, la tête dans le vide, les yeux fermés, une envie de dormir s'abattit sur lui. Il remit ses idées en ordre.

- Franchement, je ne le sais pas moi-même. J'ai envoyé des gens à Azkaban alors que je n'étais sur en rien qu'ils étaient coupables. A cause de moi, des centaines de victimes on était faite, Moldu comme sorcier. Hermione n'a plus de parent. Ne prend pas cet air, ils ne sont pas morts, elle a juste fait en sorte de s'effacer de leur mémoire. Mon meilleur ami récolte une gloire dont il a toujours rêvé et dont il va me mettre les désagréments sur le dos bientôt. Ginny pense que je vais bien et j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ne se rend compte de rien. Une ribambelle de journaliste me pose toujours les mêmes questions. Alors que même à plus courante je n'arrive pas à y répondre.

- Quelle est cette question ?

- Pourquoi le Grand Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu a-t-il sauvé son Mangemort d'ennemi juré ?

Il se la posait aussi cette question, Drago. Et même s'il avait tous les articles où son nom était mentionné trié dans un classeur qu'il gardait dans son armoire, il n'avait pas la réponse. Mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'était pas tout à fait au point quant à son envie de mourir ou non, mais pour sa mère et ses amis, il avait été heureux du geste du Gryffondor. Il aurait mourir brulé vif mais il avait vu le Trio d'Or fait demi-tour et les extirper de là. Il aurait du allait en prison mais après avoir fait semblant de ne pas le reconnaitre, Potter avait tout mis en œuvre pour le sortir de là. Soul comme un troll, il avait failli se faire fracassé le crâne mais le Survivant était intervenu et avait stoppé la bagarre. Il lui était reconnaissant.

Lui-même avait fait certaine chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à faire. Mauvaise mais il ne si attendait pas. Il avait fait entrer des Mangemort à Poudlard, il avait désarmé le vieil homme qui aurait pu l'aider pour le laisser mourir. Détruisant ainsi un peu plus la vie d'un certain brun à lunettes rondes. Il n'avait jamais été fier des ses erreurs. Mais il était un Malefoy et un Malefoy, de toute la dignité dont il est capable, n'a jamais honte de rien. Jamais. Seulement, voilà, il en avait eu plus qu'assez d'être un Malefoy.

Il aurait aimé recommencer. Comme ce jour où il avait été innocenté, grâce à son ennemi. A sa sorti du Ministère, ils s'étaient serrés la main quelques secondes sous les flashs des curieux. Ils s'étaient momentanément revus à l'âge de onze, la main tendue vers un gamin à cicatrice. Il lui avait refusé et cela l'avait mis hors de lui. Mais ce jour précis une nouvelle ère à commencer et par cette poignée de main, il remettait les compteurs à zéro. Il serait sans doute difficile de tout oublier mais l'un comme l'autre allait tout faire pour. Sans pour autant devenir ami.

Mais maintenant que Lucius était enfermé derrière des barreaux légitimes, quand il pensait à ce que serait une amitié avec les membres du Trio de Gryffondor, il n'était plus révulsé. Après tout, ils avaient quelques points communs. Il aimait le Quidditch et était intelligent. Il pourrait en faire naître une amitié. Une amitié qui se muerait en force au fils du temps.

Il fut ramené à l'instant présent par le brun qui a toussé. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là, mais ça n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire. Il nourrissait l'espoir de commençait une nouvelle vie.

- Je me demande parfois ce qu'aurait été le monde si Voldemort m'avait tué et non l'inverse.

- Un véritable enfer. Pour l'avoir que trop côtoyé tu peux me croire. Ce serpent était prés à tout pour détruire tout ce qui lui faisait penser à son enfance. Il aurait été expliqué à tous les Moldus un par un que les sorciers existaient bel et bien pour les tuer ensuite.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris quelles étaient les raisons de tant de haine envers son propre père.

- Tu avais un père héroïque, Potter. Une mère qui t'aimait plus que tout et qui te le montrait. Tu ne les as peut-être pas connus mais toi, il t'aimait et te respectait. Tu avais, et a, ajouta-t-il en pensant à toute la famille Weasley, une famille. Alors que lorsqu'un homme t'éduque à grand renfort de _Doloris_, vos différences creusent un tel fossé entre vous que seule la haine peut être engendrée.

- C'est peut-être bien ça le problème, je ne les ai pas connu. Je ne fais que me demander s'ils auraient été fiers de moi ou de ce que j'ai du « accomplir ». Et ça je ne le saurais jamais. Alors que toi, Malefoy, tu as été chez toi, avec des personnes qui ne te détestaient. Tu es un Malefoy après tout.

- Ils ne l'auraient pas été, fier. Tu n'aurais pas eu à accomplir tout ça s'ils n'étaient pas morts. Et j'ai beau être un Malefoy, je n'étais pas aimé pour autant.

Un silence s'abattit à nouveau sur eux. Jamais ils n'avaient passés autant de temps dans la même pièce, qui plus est seuls, sans s'insulté ou faire une allusion hasardeuse. Une Guerre pouvait même faire changer les fouines, songea une seconde Harry.

Harry sourit. Doucement. Presque imperceptiblement, il souriait à la vue de Ginny qui mangeait distraitement, à celle de Ron toujours aussi délicat lorsqu'il mangeait. Et enfin celle de sa meilleure amie, Hermione alors qu'elle hurlait sur le rouquin de cesser de manger comme un glouton alors qu'Harry ne s'était pas présenté à la Grande Salle, le visage déchiré par l'inquiétude. Momentanément, il se dit qu'elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Puis il fut empli de culpabilité vis-à-vis de Ginny.

- Harry, s'exclama la brune la voix haut perchée par l'inquiètude. Je ne savais où tu étais, ça m'a beaucoup inquiéter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tu sais bien que tout va bien, tenta-t-il de la rassurer alors qu'elle l'étouffait de son étreinte.

- Mouais, dit-elle perplexe. Allez, allons nous asseoir, nous allons manger froid.

Ils s'assirent dans le brouhaha incessant de la pièce, la quiétude le fit sourire. Et finalement, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas à culpabiliser pour les actions qu'il avait faites.

Il se réveilla le lendemain vaguement dans le flou. C'était son premier réveil à Poudlard depuis une éternité. Un sourire sincère se plaqua contre ses lèvres. Il gagna la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron, il embrassa les lèvres de Ginny et le front de leur amie.

- Près pour vos cours ?

- Pas vraiment…, ronchonna Ron.

- Ce sera la première année calme.

- Par quoi commencez-vous ? tenta la rousse.

- Super ! pesta Ron en regardant son emploie du temps qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Potion…

A peine eut-il le temps d'entrer dans la Grande Salle qu'il entendait déjà les plaintes à répétitions de son amie.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous déteste autant ?

- Cesse donc de te plaindre Pansy. C'est eux qui nous ont rendu notre liberté, tenta le noir.

- Pourquoi nous détestent-ils autant ? Je suis certaine que c'est par votre faut !

- Comme ça, par notre faute ? Tu es Serpentarde aussi je te rappelle !

- Blaise a raison Pansy. Théo… je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport.

- Mais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te gène ainsi ? poursuivit Drago.

- On a _potion _en première heure. Avec les Gryffondors !

Les quatre personnes autours de la table dirigèrent leurs yeux d'un seul mouvement vers le Trio d'Or qui avait toujours la chance d'être au complet. Si l'animosité s'était réduite entre eux, les différents entre les maisons ne diminueront jamais. Serpentard et Gryffondor était toujours en compétition. Et ça se ressentait un peu plus chaque jour à l'approche du match de Quidditch qui les opposerait.

- Tiens donc, la fouine a décidé de s'intéressait à autre chose qu'à ses cheveux aujourd'hui, entendit-il dire derrière son dos.

- Hermione ! prévint Harry aux côtés de la jeune femme.

- C'est pour combler les soins que tu ne prodigues pas aux tiens que je m'occupe tant des miens.

Drago n'eut pas à se retourner pour répondre à la jeune courageuse mais le fit quand même alors qu'il savait le geste qu'elle esquisserait. Comme attendu, la brune leva une main discrète vers ses cheveux qu'elle refusait de métrisait par la magie.

Si un froid respect entre lui, la Belette et le Balafré s'était imposé, Hermione Granger, la plus courageuse de tous les Gryffondors, n'avait dépassé le stage des joutes verbales. Ce qui lui plaisait énormément.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Car Harry Potter, lui, savait que si Hermione cherchait à nouveau Malefoy s'était uniquement dans le but se divertir. La jeune femme avait prit gout aux petites choses comme celle-ci. Elle aimait voir en combien de temps il perdait son sang froid, comment il lui répliquer. C'était en vérité le seul moyen de communication qu'avait trouvé sa meilleure amie parce qu'elle s'était bien rendu compte que plus rien ne servait de les haïr. Harry n'était pas sûr que ce fût un bon moyen, rappelant trop leurs jeunes années, mais après tout ils arrivaient à dire à l'autre ce qui allait mal.

L'entente serrait difficile songea Harry qui entrait dans la salle de potion.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour chapitre 1. Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous plait :)<p>

Dites moi quoi faire pour faire mieux.

A la prochaine !

XoXo

Lily Malefoy.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Comment va ?

C'est encore moi :)

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, _s'il vous plait_ !

***Oohfemmeluxieuse : **

Pardonne-moi l'expression, mais toi, je te kiff ! Ma première review ! Positive en plus ! Tu seras mon héroïne pour les 53 prochaines années !

Sinon... Merci ! Je suis tellement contente que ça t'ai fait cet effet-là ! Puisque c'était ce que je voulais... ;D Personnellement, j'adore les fautes ! je trouve ça tellement beau de voir combien les gens peuvent se tromper !

Ai-je un post régulier ? Euh... Malheureusement non... **_Explication_** : Je poste pas régulièrement parce que souvent, très rapidement je suis déçue de ce que j'écris et donc j'abandonne. Mais je ferais tous les efforts du monde. Promis !

***NY0Z3KA : **

Ravie que ça t'ai plu =)

J'espère effectivement te revoir !

***Alextyty : **

Merciiii !

La suite ne devrait pas tarder !

*** : **

Merci =') ça me fait plaisir !

J'espère de pas te déçevoir !

Enfin... j'espère ne pas _vous _décevoir !

Bonne Lecture =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span>**

- Non.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas possible.

Hermione a regardé son homologue, un air sombre sur le visage. Hermione Granger avait été nommé Préfète-en-Chef aux côtés de Pansy Parkinson, Serpentarde absolue. Elles avaient convenu d'une trêve le premier soir mais bien vite la vert et argent lui avait fait part de son désir de recommencer sur de nouvelles bases. L'esprit conciliant de la Gryffondor avait été plus fort qu'elle et au fur et à mesure les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues amies, le temps rétrécissant leurs liens. Ginny s'était plainte une fois, une seule, elle avait l'impression de perdre sa meilleure amie, en plus de son frère et de son petit ami. Hermione avait tenté de la rassurée comme elle avait pu, lui assurant qu'elle seule était sa meilleure amie et que rien ni personne ne les séparerait, qu'importe le prétexte. Elle n'avait rien ajouté quant à Ron et Harry, elle avait simplement l'impression que le problème était entre eux deux seulement. Sans doute se perdaient-ils eux même, ni plus ni moins et avaient besoin de nouveaux ancrages. Ginny avait été rassurée mais la jalousie qu'elle avait manifestée ce jour ne s'amenuisait pas.

Elle sortit en trombe de la Salle Commune des Préfets sous l'expression de désolation qu'arboré Pansy. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la Grande Salle où elle était persuadée qu'elles trouveraient les deux Gryffondors. Hermione imaginait une arrivée remarquée, avec les deux portes qui s'ouvrent retenant les regards dans sa direction alors que ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens. A la place de ça, elle eut grand peine à ouvrir une des imposantes portes en bois massifs. Et c'est rouge de honte et essoufflée qu'elle s'est rendue auprès de ses amis.

- Harry ? Tu te rappelle près du Saule Cogneur, en troisième année, quand Sirius, souffla Hermione en marquant une pause à l'appel du nom du défunt parrain de son ami consciente qu'elle allait devoir réitérer à celui du lycanthrope, à parler d'une potion à prendre à Lupin ? Le soir de pleine lune ?

- Oui, fit Harry une lueur triste au fond des yeux qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaitre en voyant l'air inquiet de son interlocutrice.

- Hé bien… Pansy pense que ça ne peut pas exister, une potion pour calmer ou même stopper la mutation…

- Je ne sais pas si ça avait cet effet là, mais je suis persuadé qu'elle existait.

Bien sûr. Jamais il n'affirmerait que Sirius avait pu mentir. Ça aurait trop demandé.

La brune se détourna lentement, la culpabilité et l'inquiètude l'emplissant doucement, vers son amie restait en retrait afin de laisser un minimum d'intimité aux deux amis. Elle la regarder l'air de lui dire « Tu vois ? Ne sous-estime jamais la Miss-je-sais-tout que je suis ». Elles pourraient enfin finir leur parchemin au propos des lycanthropes.

A nouveau elle se tourna vers le garçon et posa une main sur son bras quand elle le vit perdu dans ses souvenirs, elle s'excusa d'un regard, il lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien. « Arrête de t'inquiéter » lui avait-il murmuré.

Facile à dire.

- Harry ? répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolée. Pour cet été.

- Ce…

- Je n'aurais pas du. Je le sais. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur, de tellement de chose. Et toutes ses pertes…

- Hermione ! Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Enfin ne te tracasse _plus._ Tu es là. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Que toi, Ron et moi ayons, _pour une fois,_ une année normale ! Je n'aurais jamais réussis à rien sans vous. Et je ne réussirais à rien si vous sortez de ma vie.

- Je ne referais pas la même erreur deux fois…

- Personnellement, je ne suis jamais parti…

- RON ! s'écrièrent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de rire faces aux faux airs de consternations de ses amis. Ceux-ci le rejoignirent prudemment.

Malgré tout, la brune avait été blessée par l'intervention de Ron. Quelques jours après que Voldemort est été détruit par Harry, elle n'avait pas pu rester en Angleterre. Ses parents, amnésiques d'_elle_, les pertes lourdes qu'elle avait subit, voir le château qui avait bercé son enfance détruit… Elle n'avait vraiment pas pu rester, trop oppressée par les souvenirs qui la hanter. Elle avait alors fuit. Sans prévenir, ne sachant même pas si un jour elle reviendrait, sans donner aucune nouvelle. Elle était partie. Courageuse réaction. Elle s'en était voulu immédiatement. N'avait-elle pas été envoyée à Gryffondor quelques sept années plus tôt ? N'avait-elle pas, à plus d'une reprise, prouvé ses connaissances et son courage ? Si, bien sûr. Mais à ce moment, même consciente de cela, elle n'avait pu se résigner à revenir. Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard, semaines qui avaient engendrées des mois, que ces plus heureux souvenirs avec ses deux amis firent plus grande pression sur elle que sa peine. Ses amis lui manquaient et elle n'allait pas tardé à en devenir littéralement folle.

Ce fut une lettre de Poudlard qui finit de la convaincre.

Les cachots étaient froids à cette heure ci mais qu'importe, les souvenirs lui réchaufferait le cœur. Pansy est entrée dans la Salle Commune, notant au passage d'essayer de parler aux elfes de maison de la température anormalement basse des couloirs avoisinant le repère des serpents, et repéra bien vite ses trois amis. Elle s'assit près de Drago qui était en face de Blaise, Théodore plongé dans un livre callé dans un fauteuil en cuir noir un peu plus loin. La jeune femme se trouva bien perdante en réalisant qu'elle quittait une Salle Commune où Hermione lisait durant presque tout son temps libre pour atterrir dans une autre Salle Commune où elle trouvait l'égal de son amie.

Drago et Blaise échangeaient des messes basses. Elle adorait ses deux garçons. L'amitié qu'il réservait a l'autre avait toujours été du jamais vu. Encore aujourd'hui, les liens qui les unissaient lui étaient indescriptibles. Ils accouraient toujours, nuit comme jour, au moindre appel de l'autre, ni l'un ni l'autre ne ferait quoi que se soit pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'autre, quelque soit l'ambition. Elle n'avait jamais saisi ce qui les unissait et c'était faite une raison : elle ne saisirait jamais ce qui les avait amené là. Parfois, souvent, elle en était jalouse. Elle voulait tellement une amitié comme la leur. Puis ces yeux ce portaient sur Drago, son meilleur ami. Ils avaient une relation semblable à celle des deux garçons. Forte, intemporelle… Elle était aussi proche de Drago que lui ne l'était de Blaise, si ce n'est plus pour certaine chose.

Et pour rien au monde, elle aurait changé quoi que se soit.

Elle s'installa à côté de Drago qui recula jusqu'à coller son dos contre le dossier du canapé afin de laisser la tête de sa meilleure amie reposer sur ses genoux.

- Hermione me fatigue. A toujours avoir raison.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, prête à recevoir le flot de critiques acerbes habituelles concernant sa décision de devenir amie avec une lionne. Mais rien ne vint. Prudente, elle a rouvert les yeux et les a plantés dans ceux du métis qui l'observait ouvertement :

- Il fallait t'y attendre ! C'est toi qui à voulu t'embarquer là-dedans…

- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Et que tu accepte ou non, Blaise Zabini, aujourd'hui, Hermione est ma seule vraie amie.

- Nous te remercions profondément, Pans', cette attention nous touche vraiment, fit Drago cynique.

- Je parlais d'une amie avec un _e_ !

- Tout de même…

- Et franchement… je n'approuve pas ! Une lionne ! Mieux –_pire_- la plus farouche ! coupa Blaise. Qui aurait cette idée ? N'est-ce pas, Drac' ?

Il fallait s'y attendre à ce moment-là qu'il trouve normal d'avoir le soutient de son ami. Mais le blond interpelé semblait à quelques miles des cachots.

Il s'est levé aussi vite que le vent et ait sortit de la Salle Commune comme une brise d'été.

Arrivant à la bibliothèque, il s'est retrouvé bredouille. Lorsqu'il était sortit de la pièce où était resté ses amis, il voulait simplement ne pas subir une nouvelle embrouille entre les deux grands enfants qu'il tentait de calmer à chaque fois. Alors il avait pensé pouvoir occuper une table à la bibliothèque pour finir ses devoirs du lendemain, oubliant allégrement qu'il les avait finis quelques heures plus tôt.

Finalement résigné, il se remit en marche et alla où sa démarche lente et nonchalante le portait. Il atterrit finalement devant la Salle sur Demande.

Peut-être serait-il seul cette fois-ci…

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?<p>

:)

XoXo

Lily Malefoy...


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjours !

C'est toute penaude que je dois vous avouer qu'à force qu'écrire en avance, mes pinceaux se mélangent et donc je vous ai donné les chapitre 4 au lieu du 3. Mais le voilà !

Je m'excuse, vraiment, même si ça me donne plus envie de rire qu'autre chose...

Bonne Lecture quand même !

* * *

><p><em><strong>En retard...<strong>_

Hermione s'affala sur le divan qu'occupait leur Salle Commune à elle et Pansy.

Octobre prenait peu à peu fin, annonçant les prochaines festivités quant à Halloween. Les yeux fermés, la tête ballante sur l'accoudoir et le corps complètement étalé sur les cousins, Hermione entendit le grincement du tableau qui gardé leurs appartements pivotait.

Pansy, après avoir traversé en diagonal la Salle Commune dans un bruit pareil à celui de pattes d'éléphants, se laissa tomber en face de sa collègue. Toutes deux appréciaient le silence qu'imposait leur désespoir.

Hermione tourna finalement la tête vers la brune, un air inquiet lui mordait le visage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Pardon ? sursaute la Serpentarde.

Tu as l'air soucieuse… et inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ?

Tu es bien curieuse, Hermione Granger, a rit l'intéressée comme si cette simple remarque allais faire dévié la conversation.

A voir le visage de la rouge et or, Pansy comprit qu'elle ne la ferait pas lâcher. Après tout, elles étaient amies, non ? Tout ce qu'elle lui disait resterait bien qu'entre elles deux…

Ne me regarde pas ainsi, Hermione, je suis consciente que ce n'est pas de la curiosité. Enfin… _pas que…_

Alors ? s'intima l'autre.

C'est Dray. Drago, crut-elle bon de préciser.

J'avais compris, merci.

Il m'a l'air un peu ailleurs ces derniers temps. Je ne veux pas te vexés mais tout à l'heure, Blaise lui a tendu une perche pour te mépriser et…

Et…

Et… rien ! Il est partit, il s'est simplement volatilisé.

Tu ne pense pas que tu devrais lui en parler ?

Pour que je lui dise quoi ? « _Hé ! Drake ! Comment ça va ? Dis-moi, je me demandais… En ce moment tu es plus qu'étrange. Même la Belette -_te vexe Hermione, hein- _l'a remarqué. C'est pour ! Pourquoi tu disparait si souvent ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien, strictement rien, dit ? Pourquoi n'accepte-tu toujours pas de t'ouvrir et de partagé ton deuil avec nous ?_ ». Non, je ne peux décemment pas.

Il a besoin de temps. La Guerre s'est terminée et nous avons tous besoin de temps. Si toi tu as su immédiatement ce que tu as voulu, peut-être que lui a vraiment besoin de plus de temps. Essayes de comprendre, de lui en parler. Et sois patiente. Il te reviendra.

Tu as raison ! Je vais aller le voir dès maintenant ! Allez l'engueuler une bonne fois pour toute !

Non, Pansy, tu n'as pas…

Le tableau claqua alors qu'elle sortait en trombe.

Compris, finit-elle tout de même.

Elle secoua la tête plus amusée qu'énervée. Son amie avait des tendances a très vite s'énerver et se braquer. Elle agissait la plus part du temps sur des coups de tête mais Hermione ne savait comment, Pansy avait le don de toujours échapper à tout. Ainsi, presque tout finissait toujours bien.

Par Dumbledore, qu'elle ne fasse pas n'importe quoi…

Hermione sourit discrètement en regardant l'horloge murale accroché près des chambres des deux jeunes femmes. Elle laissa échapper un jura avant de pester intérieurement quant à sa vulgarité. Elle se pressa d'enfiler une cape et sortit comme Pansy quelques instants plus tôt sous les avertissements du portrait rouge de colère. Elle courut jusqu'à la pelouse où se déroulait l'entrainement de Quidditch, auxquels elle avait promis d'assister. Au moins un par mois. Peut-être y trouverait-elle un quelconque divertissement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans des gradins, prêtes à recevoir une foule de commentaires quant à son retard, elle fut soulagée de voir que leur entrainement n'avait pas commencé. Elle bloqua sa respiration quand elle aperçut deux têtes rousses et une troisième plus foncé. Elle leur fit un léger signe de la main pour leur montrait qu'elle tenait sa promesse, qu'elle était là. Seul Harry la vit et lui rendit son sourire.

L'équipe se mit au milieu de la pelouse et Harry leur exposa l'exercice qu'ils feraient ce jour-là. Pendant la longue tirade du brun –tirade qui ressemblait étrangement à celles qui l'avaient ennuyaient d'Olivier Dubois lorsque celui-ci était encore capitaine- la pluie s'était mis à flâner autours d'eux. Aussi, assise seule sur le banc en bois côté Gryffondor, Hermione mis releva sa capuche sur son visage.

Le paysage devint flou et le contour des silhouettes le devinrent aussi. Seule Ron et Ginny serait facilement repérable grâce à la couleur de leur cheveux.

A peine eurent-ils frappé le sol de leurs pieds, qu'on entendit résonner des bruits des pas qui suintaient dans la boue. L'équipe de Serpentard, habillé de cape verte, se profilait à l'entrée du terrain. Blaise Zabini en tête. N'était-ce pas Malefoy le capitaine ?

Hermione pensa à Pansy et toute sa colère dirigé vers Merlin-sait-qui. Elle sourit à nouveau. Il devait être en train de passer un sale quart d'heure.

Ça suffit ! cria Zabini pour se faire entendre sous la pluie qui se faisait drue. Vous avez eut le terrain assez longtemps ! Dégagez de là !

Mais ils viennent à peine d'arriver ! s'exclama la spectatrice.

Laisse tomber, Mione. J'ai pas envie de ça aujourd'hui, la coupa Harry.

Tu étais en retard.

Non ! Tu as bien vu que j'étais là !

Oui. Tu étais là.

Alors ! Ne dis pas de sottises !

Harry raccompagnait Hermione jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Un silence était venu s'installer entre eux lorsque le rouge et or était sortit, accompagné de Ginny et Ron, des vestiaires. Il n'avait pas même pris la peine de les prévenir, peut-être l'avait-il fait dans les vestiaires, ni même d'embrasser Ginny ne serait-ce que sur la joue. Ils s'étaient disputés. Encore une fois.

Je ne dis pas de sottises. Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais laissé la place aux Serpentards si nous venions seulement de commencer ? Nous avions senti la pluie arrivait. Alors, on a été se couvrir, dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules. Tu as courut jusqu'à terrain -ne dis pas le contraire tu étais essoufflée comme un Poufsouffle et tu étais rouge comme jamais- tout ça pour voir Zabini faire son petit maniéré...

Hermione s'arrêta au milieu du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Elle était complètement confuse. Elle avait été si en retard ?

A l'œillade amusé que lui offrit son ami, elle comprit que oui, elle avait tout loupé et d'une manière spectaculaire.

Elle se mit à rire. Rire à n'en plus pouvoir et se sentit soulagée en entendant son meilleur ami rire avec elle.

Je suis terriblement désolée, Harry. Je voulais venir, je t'assure mais…

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci de ta visite, sourit Harry.

Hermione rit encore. Et ils repartirent en direction de la bibliothèque.

Au détour d'un couloir, les deux amis croisèrent Pansy, toujours aussi déterminée que lorsqu'elle était sortie quelques instants plus tôt de leur Salle Commune.

Harry commençait lui aussi à la trouver sympathique.

Alors, risqua Hermione.

Je l'ai pas trouvé, fit-elle plus furibonde qu'autre chose. Mais quand je l'aurais trouvé, qu'il fasse attention à ses arrières.

Pansy, rit doucement Hermione, tu devais simplement lui parlait… pas lui faire peur à retourner dans les jupons de sa mère !

Par Salazar, s'écria à nouveau la jeune femme, index pointait dans le vide ignorant une fois de plus l'avertissement de son amie, qu'il fasse attention à lui !

Elle ne partie que plus colérique et plus déterminée qu'avant. Hermione eut une pensée pour le Prince des Serpentard. S'il continuait à échapper à Pansy, il n'échapperait à la peine de Mort. Ou de peu, de très très peu.

Harry la laissa devant la bibliothèque, ne jugeant pas utile de rester alors qu'elle serait sans nul doute dans un autre monde.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Il pivota lentement sur lui-même.

Elle trouve que je suis ailleurs en ce moment, répondit-il, haussant les épaules quand il avait comprit de quoi ils parlaient.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Pas trop déçus ?<p>

J'espère pas...

Xoxo :)

Lily


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonjour ! =)

Je vous présente à nouveau mes excuses ? Rooh allez ! c'est reparti !

Suite à une légère erreur de ma part, j'ai glissé le chapitre 4 à la place du 3... Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre et (re?)voilà le 4 !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Souvenirs<strong>

- Tu es pénible, Granger, tu prends toujours tous les livres. Or, tu n'es pas seule à avoir des devoirs à faire, figure toi !

C'était Nott. Serpentard renommé pour être l'ami de Malefoy.

- Lequel veux-tu ?

Il a semblait surpris de la douceur de sa question.

- Hé bien…

- Prends-le.

- Euh… oui.

Il a regardé les livres. En a prit libéré un. Il était troublé. Pourquoi Granger n'avait-elle pas crié ?

Peut-être qu'elle savait que toutes ses histoires de sang lui avaient cassé les pieds dès le début. A ce moment, il ne serait plus obligé de lui faire croire qu'il la détestait et ils pourraient travailler ensemble. Peut-être même pourraient-ils devenir amis, qui savait ?

Il sourit comme un idiot en abattant le livre sur la table.

- Doucement, s'il te plait, Nott, dit-elle alors qu'elle était surprise qu'il ouvre le livre à la même table qu'elle.

- Théo… dore. Je m'appelle Théodore. Théo.

- Hermione Granger, ravie de faire ta connaissance, se moqua-t-elle gentiment face à son trouble. Mais ton prénom, _Théodore_, n'empêche rien. Fais moins de bruit, _s'il te plait_, j'aimerais finir mon devoir.

- Théo ! Et imagine qu'il ne me plait pas, hein ?

- Pardon ? fit la lionne intriguée.

- Tu as dit _s'il te plait_, imagine que ça ne me plait pas…

- Nott… Théodo… Théo, se rattrapa-t-elle, c'est une expression… Comme « plait-il » ou « par Merlin » ou encore…

- Mais je le sais ça, Granger !

- Hermione, corrigea-t-elle.

- Hermione, répéta-t-il.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard mais il s'était déjà concentré sur les lignes du texte dans le livre.

Elle eut finit son devoir en une heure à peine, se relut, corrigea quelques fautes, satisfaite pis sortit de la bibliothèque après avoir rangé les livres qu'elle avait posé sur sa table.

- Au plaisir de te revoir, _Théo._

Elle sourit devant les portes en bois massifs, ses boucles volant autours de son visage lorsqu'elle secoua la tête.

Pansy avait-elle enfin trouvé Malefoy ?

Harry se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la Salle sur Demande. Il ouvrit la porte, ses pensées à des miles de là où il se trouvait. Il pénétra dans une pièce sombre. Une grande fenêtre était recouverte de rideaux épais qui ne laissaient aucun rayon de lumière. Un bureau vide, une armoire entrouverte, une commode ouverte, le peu meuble, luxueux, qui se trouvait là étaient en bois sombre et prenait très peu de place. Ainsi, tout autour d'un énorme lit à baldaquin aussi sombre et luxueux que les autres meubles, un grand vide rendait la pièce immense et pourtant sans vie. Aucun doute ne lui parvint, c'était à coup sûr une chambre d'enfant au vue de la seule table de nuit qui occupait le côté du lit.

-Seras-tu là chaque fois que je le serais ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne l'espère pas, lui répondit-on.

Il allait répliquer lorsque le blond se tourna vers lui et le devança.

-Je plaisante, Potter. Plaisanterie, blague, rire. Tu connais ?

- Mieux que toi, j'en suis persuadé.

Le Serpentard rit, sans aucune animosité.

- Que fais-tu là ? lui demanda le rouge et or.

- Quelques souvenirs seulement bons à effacer.

- Pansy te cherche.

- Je m'en doutais, figure toi.

- Il y a les Pensines pour cela. Pour les souvenirs.

- Certes mais les Pensines, tu ne les refoule pas. Tu les ôte simplement et tu peux les voir qu'une fois. Alors que si tu laisse ta mémoire faire, elle va te les faire revivre pour les enterré plus loin encore que la première fois.

- Il y a tant de choses que tu souhaite oubliées ? fit le brun narquois.

- J'ai fait des erreurs, Potter, oui. Mais aujourd'hui, elles font partit de moi. Ce que je souhaite oublié c'est mon enfance. Tu vois, là-bas, le petit tas de draps, dans le coin de ma chambre, lui demanda-t-il en pointant son doigt vers un pan de mur.

- C'est ta chambre ? fit-il surpris

- Oui. Telle qu'elle l'a toujours été. Hé bien quoi, le Balafré, tu t'attendais à voir des montagnes de choses inutiles ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il penaud.

- Hé bien tu te trompé. Enfin… tu le vois ?

- Oui.

Harry ne s'était pas imaginé non plus que Malefoy pouvait stocker son linge sale dans un coin de la chambre. Il ne serait même pas étonné de voir Dobby débarquait pour le lui enlevait. Penser au petit elfe de maison eut pour effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur d'Harry.

- C'est moi. J'avais cinq ans. Mon père m'avait amené sur le chemin de Traverse et j'avais volé une sucrerie. Par je-ne-sais-quel-moyen, il l'a apprit et m'a jeter un Doloris extrêmement puissant. Ou alors j'étais trop jeune pour faire la différence. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et chaque fois ma mère venait me soigner en me chantant des chansons dont je ne me souviens même plus.

- Je ne savais…

- Ce jour-là, coupa-t-il, sera un des seuls où ma mère ne viendra pas. Je l'attendais pourtant. L'espoir qu'elle vienne me bercer me faisait presque plus tremblant que la menace qu'était mon père. Je l'attendais, encore et toujours. J'avais froid et j'avais mal. J'avais froid parce que j'étais blessé et que ma jambe saignait. Un morceau du vase que j'avais cassé en tombant m'étais rentré dans la jambe et ça me faisait mal. Pour ça aussi, j'allais payer. Il aurait fallu que je tombe. Pourquoi ai-je emporté cet horrible vase avec moi ? Je le savais mais je n'y pensais pas. J'attendais ma mère. J'attendais ses chansons, ses mains, sa voix m'assurant que tout allait s'arrangeait. J'attendais ma mère. Et elle n'est jamais venue.

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence. Harry avait attentivement écouté le récit de Malefoy mais ne fut prit d'aucune pitié. Ces choses là faisaient de lui ce qu'il était à ce jour. Harry ne put s'empêcher de comparer un souvenir au sien.

Soudain un garçon gras et bruyant entra dans la chambre sombre, il sembla perdu un instant mais ce reprit et commença à jeter au sol tout ce qu'il trouvait. Une cage vide à la grille ouverte a roulé jusqu'aux pieds du blond dans un bruit métallique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiet le blond, soucieux de ne pas comprendre.

Tante Pétunia et Lucius Malefoy entrèrent en même temps, tous deux rouges de colère. Surpris, Harry ne dit rien quelques secondes.

- Tu es en train de mêler nos souvenirs respectifs, s'exclama le Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor rit aux éclats. Les spasmes le secouaient des épaules jusqu'aux pieds. Si un jour il avait pensé voir ses deux là ensemble !

Malefoy devait penser à la même chose que lui car lui aussi se mit à rire.

Deux nouveaux souvenirs se mélangèrent alors que dans la cuisine de l'oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia la sœur du gros monsieur gonflait à vu d'œil et qu'un garçon lançait des cuillères à café.

Les rires des deux étudiants n'en devinrent que plus bruyants.

Alors que le décor et les personnages changeaient une nouvelle fois.

- Merci de ta visite ! rugit Ron lorsqu'il la vit arriver.

Hermione sourit, il avait utilisé exactement les mêmes mots que leur ami.

- Ça te fait rire ? Bah, t'es bien la seule !

Pas exactement. Ron et Ginny était attablé l'un en face de l'autre et Hermione s'était installé à côté du rouquin qui semblait très en colère. Ginny, elle, semblait amusée de la situation.

- Ron… je suis désolée, je ne savais pas…

Elle fut coupée par Ginny qui s'était mise à rire tout seule en face d'eux.

- Et j'ai pas l'air d'être la seule à bien le prendre. Ne m'en veut pas, Ronald. Tu sais que je n'ai pas voulu. Et encore moins vous faire de la peine…

- Mouais…, grogna le rouge et or résigné.

- Vous savez où est Harry ?

* * *

><p>Comme toujours, n'hésitez donc point à me faire part de ce que vous pensez, s'il vous plait parce que je vois les stats et les "MadameMonsieur vous ont mis en alerte mais je sais pas ce que vous en pensez... Je vous assure que c'est frustrant.

S'iiil vous plaiiiit =)

Xoxo

Lily Malefoy


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

Je ne me suis pas trompée cette fois, je le jure devant Rowling et Merlin !

Mais je suis en retard... :( J'essaye dans la mesure du possible, et jusque là le possible était avec moi, de poster le mardi soir et le vendredi soir. Seulement... Hier, impossible de se connecter, sur quelque ordinateur qui soit ! Mais voilà la suite quand même.. Mieux vaut tard que jamais non ?

Avant de vous laisser lire la suite, j'aimerais tout de même remercié quelqu'un : Oohfemmeluxieuse. Je vois bien les stats, qui me disent que quelques uns suivent plus ou moins mais voilà, cette personne là à été la première à commenter mon travail, à me pousser à continuer, et elle continue d'attendre, de lire et de commenter, me donnant un peu plus de courage chaque fois. Et très franchement, ce n'est plus pour qu'on lise que je la poste, cette fiction, mais pour pas la déçevoir, ou un truc dans le genre. Ca me touche énormément que tu fasse tout ça pour _"moi" _et c'est pour ça que je voulais te remercier. Alors... Merci !

J'apprécie qu'on me lise, vraiment, mais j'aimerais qu'on me dise ce que les lecteurs pensent ! Parce que, je l'ai déjà dit, mais je sais qu'avec et grâce à vous, je peux devenir meilleure !

Si vous aviez pas reconnu, c'est un appel au secour là ! Parce que si certains chanceux vivent de leur écrits, nous autres, auteurs amateurs, vivont de reviews. Alors à votre bon coeur...

Enfin...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>De<strong>_** merde...**

- Que s'est-il passé ?

La Salle Commune n'avait pas changé. Pas du tout. Un feu réchauffait la pièce dans l'âtre de la cheminée, les fauteuils rouges s'affaissaient sous les élèves qui se jetaient dessus, éreintés, les escaliers froids pour grimper jusqu'aux dortoirs. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé de place.

Hermione était entré dans la Salle Commune de la tour des Gryffondors en compagnie de Ginny. Harry ne s'était toujours pas manifesté et Ron s'était dit épuisé par l'entrainement _qu'Hermione a trouvé drôle de louper._ Il était monté pour se coucher.

La brune se retrouva donc seule avec son amie. _Enfin,_ avait-elle pensé. Hermione adorait parlé à Ginny et elle savait que la réciproque était vraie. Lorsqu'elles se parlaient, tout leur semblait possible, facile.

- Il est tellement ailleurs. Je ne le vois presque plus et il s'étonne que les choses changent. D'autant plus que Dean m'a envoyé une lettre il n'y a pas longtemps, Harry ne le sait pas, ne t'inquiète pas mais… il a dit que je lui manquais. Qu'il donnerait beaucoup pour que notre relation ne se soit pas arrêter. Qu'il espère que je suis heureuse avec un homme qui me mérite. Il pense à moi souvent.

Ginny marqua une posa, les yeux perdu dans les cendres sous les flammes comme si elle s'attendait à voir un Phénix renaitre ou même le visage de Dean se défaire des flammes jaunes.

- Si tu savais le soulagement que ça a été de se sentir à nouveau désirer, Hermione. Si tu savais combien je peux culpabiliser.

- Tu lui à répondu ?

- Non ! s'écria la rousse outrée. Je suis avec Harry ! Je n'ai pas le temps de faire la causette avec un de mes ex en plus !

- Alors, ce n'est rien. Brule la lettre. Oublie-la. Et personne d'autre que toi, Dean et moi ne seront au courant.

La rousse baissa la tête. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant, Ginny ? demanda Hermione, avec douceur.

- J'avais besoin de parler et… tu étais tellement occupée… avec l'autre bulldog…

Quelque chose dans les yeux de la rouquine insuffla à la Préfète que ceci ne serait pas ce qui la blesserait le plus. Elle n'osa pas poser la question mais ces yeux le firent pour elle.

- Lavande…, souffla son amie.

En effet. Lavande Brown. Ex petite amie de Ronald, avant elle. Si elle s'était attendue à cela. La révélation lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos. Enfin… un deuxième.

La brune fit mine de se lever alors que l'autre sursauta, prête à la supplier de lui pardonner, de rester. A mis chemin entre debout et assise, Hermione hésita, après tout elle comprenait. A moitié seulement ! Elle se gifla intérieurement. Elle comprenait mais il y avait des limites.

Elle se rassit prudemment. Et Ginny pria Merlin pour qu'Hermione hurle de toutes ses forces.

- Lavande. Lavande Brown. L'ex petite amie de ton frère. La pire des commères. Ton secret ne doit même plus en être un à l'heure qu'il est, Ginnerva. Je pense même que c'est ce pourquoi Harry est si distant _avec toi._

La brune toisa son amie quelques instants. Puis se leva et sortit.

Ginny prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton. Des centaines de fois, elle avait vu Hermione énervée, outrée. Elle l'avait vu hurler à en faire pâlir de terreur un mort. Mais elle, comme Harry et Ron, savait parfaitement que Hermione Granger n'était jamais plus blessée et en colère, qu'elle n'était jamais plus redoutable que lorsqu'elle était calme.

En sortant de la tour des Gryffondors, Hermione salua quelques lointains amis qui, eux, y entraient, en souriant. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers la bibliothèque ne cessant de ressasser sa dernière conversation.

- Tu as l'air bien ailleurs, _Hermione,_ tu n'as donc pas vu que quelqu'un était à cette table ?

- Bien sûr que si, je savais que tu étais là, Nott. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas m'asseoir à cette chaise. Quelque chose contre ?

- Euh… non.

- Bien.

Elle tira ses cheveux vers l'arrière et les attacha en un chignon lâche, haut sur son crane. Elle souffla. Fort. Puis ouvrit un livre sous les yeux exorbité de Théodore.

Son voisin lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait rire ?

- Si je te le dis, tu ne vas pas apprécié. Et tu m'as déjà l'air d'une humeur si joviale !

- Arrête avec tes sarcasmes à la con !

Théo fit mine de recevoir un couteau dans le cœur, en tomba de sa chaise et rit à nouveau. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau sur sa chaise, il regretta amèrement sa petite mise en scène. Les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme lançaient des éclairs. Il en aurait été foudroyé sur place.

- Le jour où je te planterais quelque chose en plein cœur, tu n'auras même pas le temps de voir ta vie défilée devant toi. Et ce ne sera pas un couteau, mais un _pieu._

- Qu'est-ce qui à bien pu mettre notre chère Préfète-en-Chef de si bonne humeur ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Tu avais la même expression que Dray ! Lorsqu'il est en colère il aplatit, la plupart du temps trois fois de suite, ses cheveux. Il souffle comme un dragon et se concentre sur quelque chose pour pas exploser. Tu avais la mâchoire tellement serrée que j'ai cru voir les _siennes…_

Il s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'il a levé la tête vers sa voisine. Ses narines étaient dilatés, son chignon semblait près à exploser sur sa tête, lèvres pincées. Instinct de survie oblige, il s'est déplacé vers le fond de sa chaise.

- N'oublie pas, Nott, fit-elle tout à fait posée. Un pieu, pas un couteau.

Elle se leva comme une furie. La fin de la journée approchait, peut-être Harry et Ron, puisqu'il s'était donné rendez-vous dans la soirée, réussiraient-ils à lui faire oublier quel enfer elle avait été sa journée.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la fouine qui passait toujours par là lorsqu'elle en avait le moins besoin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde, espèce de rongeur ? T'as jamais vu personne énervé ?

- Je pense avoir vu plus de personne énervée que tu n'en verras jamais, Granger !

- Tu pense à ton père, là peut-être. Azkaban. Pourquoi Harry s'est-il donné la peine de laisser libre un serpent ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il sauvé ?

- Et toi, Miss Je-sais-tout ? Pourquoi, lors de la première année, il a eut pitié d'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi ? Pourquoi s'est-il senti _obligé _de devenir ami avec des dents de castors ?

- Aurais-tu oublié ce que la Sang-de-Bourbe t'a prouvé lors de la troisième année ? Buck aurait du te bouffer tout cru et là tu aurais pu appeler ta maman pour te cacher ! Pourquoi ais-je fais l'erreur de demander à Hagrid de t'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Tu serais tellement plus à ta place mort !

- Granger, nous savons tous les deux pourquoi tu t'acharne ainsi à me haïr.

- Parce que tu es une méprisable fouine bonne qu'à étouffer les lions et à user de la confiance d'un vieil homme !

L'allusion à Dumbledore fut celle de trop. Dangereux, Drago s'approcha de la brune. Elle ne bougea pas, tout son caractère Gryffondor faisant fuir la peur qui aurait du se frayer un chemin dans ses entrailles. Il s'approchait toujours, lentement, comme pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Il finit par arriver à sa hauteur. Plus grand que la rouge et or, il dut baisser la tête afin de la voir alors qu'elle n'avait fait que lever les yeux, un air de défis implanté au visage.

- Non, non, non ! Allez, Granger, avoue-le, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse. La vérité c'est que jamais tu ne m'as méprisé. Depuis toujours, tu es _dingue _de moi.

-J'ai perdu, rit-elle ouvertement, tout espoir de te voir murir lorsque j'ai appris à qui la faute de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore.

Blessé. Il semblait blessé. Elle était devenue amer jusque dans son rire. Avait-elle déjà vécu pire journée ?

Malefoy a lâché quelques jurons auxquels elle a répondu avidement. Persuadée de gagner la joute alors qu'ils en étaient tous deux presque arrivé aux mains, elle se sentie repoussé en arrière.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre Ron qui tentait de la faire reculé. Elle aperçu Zabini qui faisait de même avec son meilleur ami. Pansy, au milieu en tant que bonne Préfète et bonne amie, tentait tous les deux de les calmer. Seulement plus aucun son direct ne parvenait aux oreilles de la brune. Elle entendait plus qu'elle n'écoutait au bout d'un long couloir, Ron qui lui murmurait de partir, de ne pas s'encombrer d'imbéciles pareil, Zabini lui dire qu'ils étaient loin d'être des Gryffondors, Pansy qui élevait la voix plus haut qu'eux. Elle n'avait pas lâché Malefoy des yeux, il s'était tu, comme si lui aussi n'entendait plus rien, au même instant qu'elle. Ils étaient immobiles maintenant. Lentement, extrêmement lentement, elle sembla recouvrir son sens. Elle entendait à présent les paroles furibondes de Pansy qui semblait s'arracher les cheveux à séparer les deux garçons, le métis qui hurlait que oui les Gryffondors ne valaient pas mieux que les Poufsouffles et Ron affirmait que les serpents étaient juste bons à ramper aux sols.

Hermione reprit soudainement vie alors qu'un défi sur des balais se profilaient à l'horizon.

- Viens, viens prouver que tu es un sorcier ! défia le métis.

- Tu ne vas pas accepté, Ron !

- Quand tu veux…

- Demain onze heures.

- Demain onze heures, répéta le roux.

- N'oublie pas ton cercueil, Weasley.

Hermione tira de toute sa force Ron vers l'arrière alors que le blond l'imitait avec son ami. Pansy, les deux mains plaquées sur le torse du jeune homme, le poussait comme il le pouvait.

Hermione eut juste le temps de dire :

- Surveille ton chien, espèce de blonde peroxydé !

- Et toi ta belette, dents de castor, l'entendit-elle répondre.

Elle se tourna vers Ron, toujours aussi énervé, lui jeta un regard froid mais gratifiant. Puis elle s'en alla.

- La soirée va être cool ! entendit Hermione geindre de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Si tu n'es pas content, Ronald, rien ne te retient.

Elle caressa les cheveux noirs qui étaient penché au dessus d'une cuvette de toilettes. Harry a été secoué d'un nouveau spasme avant de recraché tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

Le roux avait raison. Ron et Ginny les attendait depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Seulement Harry était malade et aux vues de la journée qu'elle avait passée, elle n'avait simplement plus envie de parler à personne. Elle était restée pour Harry qui vomissait tout se qu'il savait.

Celui-ci relevait la tête, s'essuya le front perlé de sueur et la bouche de sa manche et posa la tête sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie. Elle baissa les yeux, il était aussi blanc que la neige immaculée en hiver. Ses yeux fermés témoignaient de son état de fatigue. Elle lui caressait la joue du bout de son doigt froid. Il ne réagit pas. Sa respiration s'apaisait doucement. Et Hermione calla la sienne sur celle du brun à lunettes allongé à demi à même le sol.

Elle souffla, appuya sa tête contre le panneau en bois et repensa à sa journée. Quelle journée de merde.

* * *

><p>Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait plasir !<p>

Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ?

Une petite review pour me donner un peu de courage :D

Xoxo

Lily Malefoy.


	7. Chapter 6

Bonsoir !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre :D

En tout cas, je remercie tout ce qui m'ont laissé une petite review, sachez que ça me touche énormément !

Allez, allez, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gilderoy ne changera pas.<strong>_

- Harry… Harry… Haaaaarry… HARRY !

Le hurlement du roux le fit sursauté au point qu'il attérit, Merlin sait comment, sur ses deux pieds à côté de son lit.

- Oh ! Tu es réveillé ? ironisa Ron.

- Non ! Tu crois ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir que son ami ignora superbement.

- Quel jour on est ?

- Le 31 novembre. Hermione m'a demandé de te réveillé le plus tôt possible.

- Raaah ! Non ! le 31, tu es sur ?

- Bah… à moins qu'ils aient supprimé un jour cette nuit, oui, Harry, nous sommes le 31.

- Hé merde !

Le brun se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un grand fracas. Momentanément, il a crut avoir cassé le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Interview.

- Ah, lâcha le roux qui vaquer à ses occupations. Oui, merde. Mais pourquoi 'Mione…

- Laisse tomber.

Il se prépara aussi vite qu'il le put pressé par les plaintes de Ron, qui commencer à avoir vraiment faim.

- Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu as eut ?

- Mais rien, je te l'ai dit, Ron. Ce n'était rien.

- Tu as tout de même vomi toutes tes tripes.

- Je m'en rappelle ne t'inquiète pas.

- Toujours pas d'infirmerie ?

- Toujours pas et c'était il y a deux jours !

Tous deux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry s'assit aux côté d'Hermione et Ron près de sa sœur. Le brun et Ginny ne s'était toujours pas parlé et Hermione semblait toujours aussi en colère après elle. Parfois, Harry les voyait se regardaient jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, bien vite, ne marmonne sans bruit « _Brown_ » pour elles seules. Alors la rousse baissée les yeux qui se remplissait de larmes et baissait la tête. Seulement Harry ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Hermione avait l'air mal ce matin-là. Mais la connaissant, elle ne lui dirait rien avant de le vouloir. Alors il s'assit à ses côtés, lui jeta un regard en biais en se servant du jus de citrouille pour lui dire qu'il avait compris que quelque chose clochait. Elle a levé les yeux au ciel et il a rit discrétement. Il était tellement heureux d'être si proche d'elle.

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller !

- Je le sais et crois-moi, ça ne me plait pas de te tirer par le bras de toutes mes forces. Mais il le faut. Que cela te plaise ou non, allez, cesse de faire l'enfant. Plus tôt tu y seras, plus tôt tu pourras en partir. Allez, allez !

Elle le poussa à travers la cours et il dut continuer seul. Il se retourna vers eux, pour voir s'ils accepteraient qu'il fasse marche arrière. Il a vu Ron les bras autour de la jeune femme, le nez dans ses boucles, pour la retenir de lui dire de rester. Il cru voir deux parents qui regardait leur enfant unique s'en aller. Il sourit tristement, ils auraient vraiment eut une vie magnifique.

- Oh ! vous voilà, monsieur Potter !

- Oui, répondit-il seulement.

Il ne s'y était pas attendu à celle-là. Encore quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu éviter. L'homme qui allait faire l'interview et lui se connaissaient, et de longue date. Peut-être aurait-il du être heureux de revoir une tête familière, seulement, pas lui. N'importe qui. Mais pas_ lui_.

C'était Lockhart. Ces cheveux devenaient peu à peu gris depuis qu'il s'était reconverti mais il restait le même prétentieux que lorsqu'il avait été son professeur en deuxième année.

- J'apprécie de vous voir ici en ma présence Harry ! J'ai toujours su que vous m'adoriez. Alors pourquoi ne pas m'accorder cette superbe interview ? Elle sera de loin la plus belle de votre carrière. La cause ? Mais j'en suis le journaliste.

Harry sera la mâchoire. Il tenterait peut-être de le remettre délicatement à sa place _à la fin._ D'ici là, le temps allait être long.

-Vous n'avez sans doute pas perdu une once de votre admiration pour moi…

- Hé bien en fait… commença le brun.

- Oui, ça se voit. J'ai traversé tellement de choses, seuls. C'est quelque chose que toute ses missions, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh…

- Oui, oui ! assez parler de moi ! parlons un peu de ce que deviens notre Saveur.

Il aurait juré l'avoir entendu marmonner qu'Harry ne pouvait être si bon sujet que lui mais ne dit rien. En vérité, il ne dit quasiment rien de toute l'interview. L'ancien professeur posait des questions auxquelles il répondait avidement comme si parlait à lui-même avait toujours été un grand rêve.

Tout y passa, son enfance, son entrée à Poudlard, son intrusion à Gryffondor, tous les incidents qui avaient eut lieux en dehors des murs de Poudlard, toutes les pertes, les commentaires sur les professeurs… La liste était longue et il ne put témoignait de la véracité d'aucun sujet puisque presque tout était faux.

Si on écoutait bien l'homme qui parlait seul, Harry avait toujours eut une famille aimante, il avait pensé à Dudley qui venait de perdre ses parents, il avait toujours été prédestiné à Serdaigle, il se rappela combien il avait prié le Choixpeau de ne pas l'y envoyer, il avait tout à fait sa place à Gryffondor, il pensa à la voiture volante, les détraqeurs qui s'était acharnés sur son cousin, la sœur de l'oncle Vernon transformée en véritable ballon, il songea à Dumbledore, à Sirius, à Remus et Tonk, et à tous ses amis qui avaient donné leur vie pour leur prochain.

Il tint bon pourtant. Ne dit rien mis à part quelques commentaires. Plus personnes ne lisait ce qui parler de lui de toute façon. Alors il tint bon, écouta le baratin du journaliste, pensa à Hermione, comme chaque fois qu'il voulait tout arrêter et qu'il était en froid avec Ginny, il se tut. Jusqu'au moment où les sornettes du professeur lui tapent trop sur le système.

- Je sais que je vous ai été d'une grande aide le soir de la Bataille Finale, que c'est grâce à mon aide que vous vous en êtes bien sortis…

- Pardon ? fit-il le souffle court. En aucun cas, vous avez fait quoi que se soit pour nous aidés, mes amis et moi, à vaincre ce crétin de serpent ! Vous avez été un lâche dans la Chambre des Secrets quand Ron, Hermione et moi avons tout fait pour rétablir la paix ! Vous ne voyez que vous et vos soit disant exploit alors que je suis bien plus jeune que vous et j'ai bien mille fois mieux ! J'ai grandi dans un placard à balai avec le rêve de pouvoir partir le plus loin possible lorsque mes pieds toucheront enfin la porte ! Non, je n'étais pas heureux ! Le Choixpeau n'a jamais pensé m'envoyer à Serdaigle mais il aurait du penser à vous envoyer à Sainte Mangouste ! J'ai… Toutes les personnes qui ont participés à la Guerre ont beaucoup perdu, professeur Lockhart, seulement vous n'avez aidé en rien à échapper à tout cela.

Il lui lança un regard plein de dégout. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose sur ce qu'il pensait mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

- Redescendez un peu de votre pied d'Estale. Parce que, de vous à moi, vous savez très bien que vous n'avez _rien_ accompli _de votre vie._

L'interpelé baissa la tête, trop honteux. Harry avait vaguement su qu'on disait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme et pendant un moment, tous deux avaient vécus heureux. Mais laissant la peur l'envahir, il avait laissé des Mangemort avoir raison de leur idylle. Quelle connerie.

Il n'avait rien ajouté et s'était retourné. Laissant le professeur honteux de lui-même, il est partit sans un regard en arrière ou une once de remords. Il était rentré au château et s'était affalé sur un divan de la Salle Commune. Le déjeuner allait bientôt être servis et il avait promis à Hermione et Ron de leur raconter.

Il les avait retrouvé prés de la cheminée, Ron avachis sur le canapé en face de celui où Harry s'était installé, la tête confortablement posée sur les jambes de leur amie, les yeux fermés comme s'il s'était profondément endormis. Hermione jouait avec ces cheveux, un air qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien sur le visage. Elle regrettait de ne pas être restée avec Ron.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle à demi-voix pour respecter le sommeil du roux.

- Je ne me serais pas attendu à le voir _lui._

- Qui ça ?

- Gilderoy Lockhart.

Hermione piqua un fard, elle avait eut un léger béguin pour leur professeur lors de leur deuxième année, comme beaucoup de jeunes filles à ce moment.

- Il… Il n'a vraiment pas changé. La perte de sa femme ne lui a rien laissé. Toujours aussi fier de lui.

- C'est triste.

- Oui.

- Il va sans doute finir sa vie seul…

- Pas de ça Hermione, cet homme était un crétin. Cet homme est toujours un crétin !

- Chuuuut ! Tu vas réveillé Ron !

- Désolé, fit Harry presque penaud.

Un léger silence se fit pendant lequel le rouquin gigota dans son sommeil. Hermione n'osait plus bougeait mais elle n'avait pas manqué la fuite de la rousse.

- J'ai beau de pas vouloir m'en mêlais, Harry, je pense qu'il faut réellement que vous en parliez.

- Tu… Tu sais quelque chose ?

Il l'accusait plus qu'il ne lui posait la question et elle se sentit honteuse d'en avoir tant dit.

- Vas lui parler, c'est tout.

Les couloirs étaient froids. Pourquoi le froid venait-il si tôt ?

Théodore venait de quitter la bibliothèque et il se dirigeait d'un pas sur vers les cachots. Il entra dans les dortoirs pour y trouvait Blaise, allongé sur son lit, le regard fixant une fissure au plafond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il incertain d'obtenir une réponse.

- On va toujours à Pré-au-Lard ce soir, non ?

- Hé bien… Si.

- Super. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

- A ce point ? Tu ne vas quand même pas te saouler !

- Non. C'est… Pansy, elle m'inquiète. Ces derniers temps, elle est souvent à fleur de peau. C'est étrange.

- C'est une fille.

- Ouais, rit Blaise.

Théo savait parfaitement que de toute façon il s'inquiétait toujours pour Pansy. Elle était comme sa petite sœur et quand elle allait mal, Blaise allait mal.

Il est donc partit en laissant son ami inconsolable sachant que de toute façon, même Drago serait inutile.

Il s'est assis dans un coin prés de la cheminée. Il y alluma un feu et regarda les flammes se consumer longuement.

- Bonjour Nott.

- Oh ! sursauta-t-il. Greengrass !

- Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda Astoria, presque inquiète.

- Euh… non, s'empressa de répondre Théodore, tu m'as surpris alors j'ai sursauté et…

Pansy, qui venait d'entrer à été touché par la façon de Théo de ne pas pouvoir aligner trois mots. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Astoria mais elle voyait qu'elle appréciait tout autant qu'elle.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Quel est verdict ?<p>

Allez, dites-moi ;)

Xoxo

Lily Malefoy !


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Ca ira mieux plus tard.<strong>

- Bah alors, Weasley ! T'es à plus de trois mètres du sol et tu prends déjà peur ?

- La seule chose dont j'ai peur Zabini, c'est de devoir te rattraper avant que tu ne t'effondre au sol quand tu auras compris qu'il n'y a pas meilleur joueur que moi !

Blaise tiqua. Pas meilleur joueur que le rouquin ? Il fut prit d'un fou rire qu'il ne put contrôler, seulement il était sur un balais à une bonne trentaine de mètre du sol boueux et s'il continuait à se tordre de rire ainsi, Weasley devrait effectivement lui éviter une mort proche. Lorsqu'il fut calmer, il entendit le Suaffle arrivait vers lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il attendit le bon moment et l'esquiva de façon prodigieuse.

Voilà une heure entière qu'ils s'amusaient à déstabiliser l'autre alors que les balles les cherchaient. Et lorsqu'un des deux tombaient de son balais, ils montaient à un mètre plus haut. Pansy, qui avait promis de faire l'arbitre pour leur défi, avait plus d'une fois hurlé à Blaise combien cette idée était idiote.

Se battant comme si leur vie en dépendaient, ils avaient tous les deux compris que ni l'un ni l'autre ne remporterait se défi. Mais ils trouvaient ça tellement drôle et plaisant de se battre ainsi qu'ils n'avaient pas eut envie d'arrêter.

- Les garçons ! C'est l'heure du déjeuner et je vous préviens, à quatorze contre seize pour Zabini, je ne resterais pas plus longtemps. Parce que moi, _j'ai faim_ !

Ces derniers mots mirent officiellement fin à leur entrainement privé et tous deux filèrent vers les vestiaires à une vitesse ahurissante. Ils se changèrent à la même vitesse et Blaise rejoignit Pansy qui attendait bien sagement devant les vestiaires.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent en trombes alors que la pluie commençait à rendre le terrain de Quidditch boueux. Blaise donna une grosse tape dans le dos au roux qui riait comme un forcené.

- Ne me dis pas que vous allez devenir bons amis, grands amis et ensuite inséparables, je t'en pris !

- Pansy…

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ?

- Bah…

- T'es amie avec dents de… Granger ! corrigea-t-il en apercevant le regard noir de la vert et argent. Avec dents de Granger et avec Potter. Weasley va pas t'attardé comme tout le reste de l'école. La Guerre est finie et maintenant qu'on n'a plus double impératives au dessus, je pense qu'on pourrait tout recommencer.

- Je suis pas de cet avis, fit-elle grincheuse en s'asseyant près de Drago.

Elle embrassa la joue du blond en attrapant un morceau de pain.

- Enfin là ! ça fait des jours qu'on ne te voit plus que par intermittence. Mais où est-ce que tu passe, mon pote ? s'exclama Blaise joyeux de pouvoir à nouveau se remplir son estomac.

- Avec Potter, cracha-t-il. Au début j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée que de devenir « ami » avec lui, enfin eux. Mais ça me révulse. Je sais pas comment tu fais, Pansy !

- Vous voulez pas plutôt parler à Théo ?

- Théo ? Mais de quoi tu parle ?

- Oui, fit-elle un grand sourire pour le concerné. Ou alors c'est lui qui nous parle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi, répondit-il agacé à l'idée que l'on vienne l'embêter quant à sa nouvelle amitié.

Pansy avait calmement attendu que le manège d'Astoria se termine, la veille. Ce qui avait prit un moment parce que Drago était passé sans se rendre compte de rien, puis Blaise avait pris le même chemin que le blond une heure plus tard pendant que la Serpentarde parlait de tout à un Théodore qui semblait boire ces paroles. Elle avait patiemment attendu qu'elle finisse de raconter combien elle avait trouvé ridicule qu'on la destine à Drago Malefoy, n'avait rien dit ni fait quand elle l'avait entendu insulter son meilleur ami de « prétentieux irréfléchis ». A en croire les dires de la vert et argent que Pansy espionnait elle préférait les « intellos décalés ». Théodore quoi. Elle lui avait même fait croire qu'elle avait de grosses difficultés dans quelques matières et Théo, ne voyant pas le piège, lui avait proposé de lui venir en aide dès qu'elle en aurait besoin. Presque pathétique.

Astoria avait conclut la conversation avec une phrase qui aurait du faire comprendre un certain nombre de choses à Théodore. « _En fait, avait-elle soupiré, je suis amoureuse du même garçon depuis des années. »_

Sur ce, elle s'était levé, et là, Pansy entrait en scène. Lorsqu'Astoria était passée devant elle avec un sourire béat de mauvaise fille, elle l'avait attrapé par les cheveux et lui avait craché un monologue cinglant qui avait du la faire réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à leur Théo. En y repensant, Pansy était plutôt fière d'elle : « _Laisse-moi te faire comprendre deux-trois choses simples. Je me fous de ce que tu vas dire. Ecoute-moi, c'est tout. Théodore est mon ami, il arrive un truc étrange, je saurais que tu en responsable et crois-moi, je te tuerais. Il y a quelque chose qui lui déplait, son cœur se brise tout à coup, il est triste comme les pierres, je saurais que c'est toi. Et tu sais que je ne serais pas seule, tu auras aussi sur le dos Drago et Blaise. Jusqu'à se que l'on t'interne à Sainte Mangouste. Et même là-bas, nous nous présenteront comme tes seuls amis, et tu vivras un enfer en enfer ! Tu m'as bien comprise, Greengrass ?_ ». En fait, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à être si méchante, alors comme si de rien n'était, elle avait tout de même rajouté « _Bien. Mais si tu étais sincère, par on-ne-sait-quel-miracle de Merlin, et qu'il t'intègre entièrement dans sa vie, bienvenue parmi nous. Tu ne seras pas déçue. »_

- Tu es sûr, Théo ?

- On ne peut plus !

- Très bien.

Théo lui envoya une dernière œillade glaciale à laquelle elle répondit par un sourire éblouissant.

- Pansy !

C'était Drago qui tentait de la rattraper.

- Oui ?

Tu voulais parler de quoi, tout à l'heure ?

- Pardon ?

- Avec Théo. qu'est-ce qu'il aurait du nous dire.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Hé ben… il s'est dragué par ta fiancée hier soir.

Deux erreurs dans la même phrase. Pansy avait tout à fait conscience qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui révélait ce que Théo avait voulu gardé secret et aurait encore moins du appeler Astoria Greengrass « ta fiancée ». Mais c'était trop tard. Il ne lui en voudrait certainement pas. Et Drago ne dirait rien, si ?

- Astoria.

Pansy opina du chef.

- Ah…

- Tu t'en fous ?

- J'avais pas l'intention de faire ma vie avec elle donc oui, je m'en contrefous.

- Super ! se réjouit-elle faussement.

- Mais je continue de croire que ce serait une bonne chose pour s'améliorer !

- Et moi, je continue de dire non. Et catégoriquement !

- Mais…

- Laisse tomber Ron !

- Harry…

- Si tu veux être un traitre, très bien, sois un traitre. Mais moi je n'en serais pas un ! Non.

Les joues du roux s'enflammèrent. Quel con ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être aussi ouvert qu'Hermione ?

Ils étaient Gryffondor et eux Serpentard. Et alors ? C'était la dernière année, il pouvait faire une exception, non ? Un effort. Quel idiot, à toujours parler de paix, d'amour et de fraternité ! Il s'était déjà pris la tête avec Ginny et avec lui, à quand Hermione ?

Et Ron, un traitre ? Lui qui avait toujours été là pour lui ? Oui, enfin presque toujours ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait enfin !

Ron s'est tourné vers Hermione, désespéré.

- J'y peux rien, Ron. Tu sais bien qu'il y réfléchira quand même.

- Je m'en fous de ça ! Il… Il a dit que j'étais un traitre !

- Il ne le pense pas. Ron…, soupira-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, ces derniers temps il est sous pression. Il ne sait pas quoi faire avec Ginny et avec décembre qui approche… Il n'est pas sur de pouvoir rester à Poudlard pour Noël.

Elle passa une main sur l'une épaules de son ami et la fit glisser jusqu'à l'autre.

- Laisse-lui du temps, Ronald, notre Harry va revenir.

Il semblait réellement ailleurs et Hermione se rendait compte que Ginny avait raison. La Salle Commune des Gryffondor était presque vide, tous étaient restés à Pré-au-Lard. Et le trio d'Or avait décidé de finir la soirée tranquillement dans la tour des Gryffondor.

La soirée s'était bien déroulée mis à part le groupe de Serpentard pas loin.

- Bonne soirée ?

- Oui, fit Pansy toute souriante. Et toi ?

- Oublions ça, tu veux. Bonne nuit.

La rouge et or a ouvert la porte de sa chambre à la volée soudain extrêmement fatiguée et la claquait derrière elle.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit la seconde suivante sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, pas tout à fait réveillée, elle se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain où elle retrouva, comme d'habitude, Pansy sous la douche.

- Pansy, dépêche-toi. On est deux.

- Je sais. Attends un peu, Miss Impatiente.

- Ça change de Miss Je-sais-tout !

Elle attrapa sa brosse à dents à la volée et se mit à frotter frénétiquement ses dents en cherchant du regard sa brosse à cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hier ?

- Prise de tête. Harry et Ron. Surtout Harry, en fait. Il faut qu'il parle à Ginny. Et toi, tu m'avais l'air bien joyeuse !

- Hé bien… Rien de spéciale. J'ai simplement passé une soirée magnifique. Drago est bizarre en ce moment mais on a retrouvé notre blond hier. J'en étais heureuse c'est tout.

Pansy regarda Hermione, une mine amusée que le visage, cherchait quelque chose pour s'attacher les cheveux en se désintégrant les dents. Elle lâcha un petit rire en s'essorant les cheveux, Hermione se tourna vivement vers elle.

- Quoi ? articula-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut recraché le dentifrice qui encombrer sa bouche.

- Tu m'as l'air bien vive ce matin.

- En retard, l'entendit-elle répondre.

- Hermione Granger, en retard ?

L'intéressée lui tira la langue et continua de s'arracher les cheveux en grosses poignées. La Serpentard lui arracha la brosse à cheveux des mains et les brossa doucement. Hermione semblait gênée, elle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui touche les cheveux.

Une fois que Pansy eut finis de jouait avec, Hermione sauta dans la douche. Elle coupa l'eau alors que Pansy venait pour admirait sa tenue du jour, qui serait bientôt cachée par leur robe de sorcier. La rouge et or sortit de la douche et retourna dans sa chambre comme une tornade. Elle s'y habilla et n'écouta pas la conversation de Pansy. Elle sortit dès qu'elle fut prête et courra jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Là, elle attendit jusqu'à ce que la personne qu'elle attendait ne sorte du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Brown ! lança-t-elle menaçante. Si une seule de tes piaffes d'amies savent ne serait-ce que l'existence d'une lettre, tu auras à faire à moi.

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas là !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, pauvre bécasse que tu es ! Je te le répète si une seule de tes amies connait l'existence de la lettre de Ginny, tu auras à faire à moi. Compris ?

- Euh… oui…

- Bien. Maintenant dégage.

- Qu…

- Dégage ! rugit Hermione.

Une fois Lavande bien éloignée, elle n'avait plus à attendre que Ginny sorte.

* * *

><p>Alors ?<p>

Xoxo

Lily M.


	9. Chapter 8

Bonsoir !

Voilà la suite, faites-moi part de ce que vous en pensez et appréciez. Ou l'inverse ! :P

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Discussion<strong>

- J'ai vraiment pas le temps, là, Hermione.

- Et moi, je t'ai dit rentre là.

La Préfète-en-Chef poussa la rousse dans une salle de classe vide si fort que la dernière ne put résister et manqua de tomber en passant le seuil de la pièce sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Non.

- Bien. Maintenant on attend.

- On attend quoi au juste ?

- Le déluge !

- Le quoi ?

Elle lui intima de se taire et Ginny alla se cacher dans un coin de la salle de cours.

- J'ai besoin qu'on fasse une pause là, Hermione. J'ai besoin de retrouver ma meilleure amie l'espace de quelques minutes. Ce serait possible ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais il n'a pas l'air décidé, alors on a du temps.

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Ron et Harry se sont disputés hier.

- Merde !

- Oui. Tu voulais quoi ?

- Mmh…

La rousse se mit à pleurer silencieusement, coupable

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Ginny ? s'écria la brune.

- Je… J'ai répondu. J'ai répondu à Dean, Hermione.

- Ah… Et combien de personnes le savent déjà ?

Ginny regarda Hermione incertaine. C'était bien de l'ironie, ses sourcils froncaient et sa moue boudeuse en témoignaient.

- Hermione !

- Désolée.

- Personne.

- Donc on est trois.

- Deux. Je lui ai pas envoyé.

Face à la détresse de son amie, Hermione ne put rester si froide bien longtemps. Elle s'approcha de la rousse doucement et lui attrapa les épaules.

- J'ai tellement peur qu'Harry l'apprenne…

Elle fondit en larmes et Hermione l'a prit dans ses bras.

- Il faut que tu lui dise. Tu n'as pas l'intention de revoir Dean, n'est-ce pas ? Ginny ? insista la brune alors que son amie ne répondait pas.

Hermione écarta la jeune fille d'elle et la regarda intensément. Elle semblait en pleine réfléxion. C'était ça ! Elle réfléchissait !

- Ginny, ne me dis pas que…

- Non.

- Non… Tu ne me le dis pas ?

- J'en sais rien, Hermione. Je sais pas ! Franchement, je ne sais plus.

- Tu as eut tellement de mal à avoir Harry. Tu t'es tellement battue pour lui et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui tu t'attends à ce que je te laisse briser le cœur de mon meilleur ami sans rien faire ?

- Mais je ne vais pas lui brisais le cœur, enfin, Hermione !

- Et tu crois que tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas lui dire que tu pense toujours à Dean et que tu hésite à aller le rejoindre ?

- Mais non !

- T'es inconsciente, Ginny !

Hermione hurlait. Ginny en était ravie, elle hurlait, ça voulait dire que sa colère passerait, tôt ou tard.

- Tu vas lui dire, Ginny, tu es Gryffondor, tu vas lui dire à propos de la lettre. Tu vas lui dire pour Lavande, pour ta réponse et ton hésitation. Tu peux utiliser tout ce que tu veux. Larme, baguette, sorts. Tu pourras lui dire que tu n'as pas hésité, que ce n'est pas vrai, que tu n'as toujours vu que lui. Seulement, moi, tu ne me berneras pas.

- Hermione, tu ne comprends pas…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement désagréable. Une tête brune dépassa de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle lui sourit alors que la rousse glissa contre le mur, tentant de faire disparaître ses larmes.

- Hermione ! Bonjour, dit-il en lui embrassant la joue. Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui. Plus ou moins…

- Je suis désolé pour hier… je voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça mais…

- Laisse tomber. Ecoute-moi. Si tu es tant à cran ses derniers temps, on sait tous les deux pour quoi. J'aimerais que tu règle ça.

- Je suis pas sûr d'y avoir la tête. Il faut que je trouve Ron.

- Laisse Ronald où il est. Il ne voudra pas te parler aujourd'hui, crois-moi. Alors tu vas rester là, tu vas parler avec Ginny, histoire que vos différents se règlent et moi, je vais rester là, à arbitrer.

- Hermione…

- Harry, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Elle retourna près de la porte et Ginny se releva enfin. Elle fit signe à son ami de se retourner, il lui obéit et vit Ginny, adossée au mur. Elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer mais il n'y prêta aucune importance, son visage devint de marbre.

- J'ai trouvé que c'était une idée idiote aussi.

- C'est pas idiot, défendit Harry.

- Je sais.

Un silence s'en suivit, lourd et gênant.

- Il faut que je te parle, Harry. Ça devient urgent.

- J'écoute.

Il avait dit « j'écoute », et non pas « je _t'_écoute ». Mauvais signe. Elle partait déjà avec les mauvaises cartes en mains.

- Tu te souviens que Dean a été mon petit ami pendant un moment.

Son cœur se réchauffa quand elle le vit serrer la mâchoire et les poings. Mais elle ne le montra pas, consciente que c'était encore un mauvais signe pour la suite.

- Il y a quelques temps, il m'a envoyé une lettre.

- Une lettre.

- Oui. Une lettre. Dans laquelle il me disait qu'il pensait à moi souvent. Que je lui manquais.

- Bien, lâcha Harry.

Hermione esquissa un geste mais décida finalement de ne pas interférer. Mieux valait pour eux qu'elle aille jusqu'à bout.

- Bien ? paniqua Ginny.

- Y a combien de temps ?

- Deux ou trois semaines, je ne sais plus exactement.

- Combien de fois l'as-tu lu ?

- Trois, dit-elle sans hésiter.

La rouge et or se demanda rapidement comment la rousse pouvait être si sûre d'une telle chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

Ginny regarda Harry dans les yeux. Que cherchait-il à faire ? La déstabiliser plus qu'elle ne l'était ?

Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit mal. Une lueur de trahison, une lueur de fierté. Voilà qu'il allait la détester. A ce moment, elle comprit qu'elle avait deux choix et qu'Harry ne l'aiderait pas à faire le bon, soit elle lui mentait et lui disait que tout était déjà oublié, soit elle prenait son courage à deux mains et lui disait tout ce que la lettre lui avait fait ressentir. Elle l'aimait. Elle lui dirait la vérité.

- Je me suis sentie… désirée, Harry. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. Ne me regarde pas ainsi. La première fois que je l'ai lu, je n'y ai pas cru alors je l'ai relu. Et je me suis sentie désirée. Et j'ai cherché Hermione pour lui demander conseil. Fallait-il que je l'envoie voir ailleurs gentiment ou fermement ? Ou bien que je l'ignore ? Je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part alors j'ai décidé de laisser quelques jours passés. Mais elle me pesait sur la conscience alors j'ai à nouveau décidé de trouver Hermione. Toujours introuvable. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui semblait se préoccuper de se qu'il se passait.

- Qui ? fit Harry, craintif.

- C'est là que tu vas rire, Harry, intervint Hermione avant même de pouvoir se contrôler. Ça m'étonne même que tu ne l'ai pas apprit avant. Mais tu vas rire.

- Qui ? répéta-t-il en regardant sa meilleure amie.

Elle lui fit à nouveau signe de regardait la rousse.

- Lavande, soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Lavande, souffla-t-il avant d'hausser le ton. Lavande Brown ?

- Harry… Je suis désolée.

- Ouais. Bah moi aussi, figure-toi.

- Ginny. Continue.

- Je lui ai répondu. J'ai brulé ma réponse puis sa lettre. J'ai tout brulé, Hermione. Tu m'avais dit de tout brulé. Je l'ai fait. Tout n'est que cendres à présent.

- Bon. Bonne journée à vous deux.

Harry sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Hermione le regarda fermer doucement la porte. La salle de cour devint à nouveau sombre à n'en plus rien voir. Contournant les tables, Hermione vint se placer devant la rousse. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Viens me voir dans une autre vie, peut-être pourrais-je te pardonner à ce moment-là.

Hermione emprunta le même parcourt que le brun et une fois dans le couloir, elle l'appela du plus fort qu'elle le put.

- N'hurle pas, 'Mione. Je suis là.

- Oh…

Ginny s'écroula une nouvelle fois au sol en pleurs pendant que les deux autres se dirigeaient rapidement vers la Grande Salle.

Harry vit Ron mangeait comme un goinfre. Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté du roux alors que leur ami cherchait un sujet de discussion pour pouvoir introduire ses excuses quant à la veille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Je ne toucherais plus jamais ta sœur.

Le roux leva la tête, surpris et énervé que le Survivant lui parle si ouvertement alors qu'Hermione ouvrait de grands yeux ronds.

- Sache, mon _vieux, _de toi à moi, le crétin, l'idiot, le connard, c'est _toi_. Pas moi. Toi.

Il posa rageusement sa fourchette sur la table dans un grand fracas de verre brisé. Il se leva et quitta la salle sans se soucier de ce que pouvait penser le reste des élèves.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- J'irais lui parler. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu… enfin… Ginny et toi ?

- Finis.

- Mais enfin Harry, elle n'a en rien voulut qu'il lui envoya quelconque lettre !

- Tu l'as entendu ? Elle en était _ravie._

- Bien entendu, y a des mois qu'elle se sent abandonnée !

- Sans doute. Mais une chose est sûre de mon côté, ça ne s'arrangera pas de si tôt.

Hermione réfléchis le plus vite le put. Son meilleur ami venait de plaqué sa meilleure amie sans même que le concernée ne le sache. Ginny était déjà assez seule comme ça. Elle se leva de table et partit rejoindre la rousse sous les yeux étonnés du brun. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la seule à cause de la sonnerie. Les cours commençaient dans une poignée de minutes. Elle s'empressa de gagner les cachots se promettant de retrouver Ginny le plus vite possible.

Elle fut soulagée de voir que leur professeur, tout à fait incompétent face à Rogue, était en retard. Lorsque le professeur arriva, les remarques acerbes plurent, les professeurs de potions étaient-il donc tous pareil ?

Hermione rit discrètement lorsqu'un Gryffondor se tourna vers elle et imita l'ouverte d'un parapluie, craintif que le plafond lui tombe sur la tête. Elle oublia quelques secondes l'absence de Ron à ce cours.

Lorsque la sonnerie les libéra enfin de ce cauchemar, tous les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur cours de divination. Un enfer pour un autre. Aucun n'élève ne suivit, pas même Hermione Granger, occupée à inventer le rêve qu'elle ferait dans quelques instants. Ainsi, elle n'entendit pas la personne qui était entrée et qui tentait de la réveillée pour qu'elle la suive.

Pansy ôta la main qui soutenait le visage de son amie et celle-ci s'écroula sur la table, le nez heurtant le bois en premier. Pour le coup, Hermione fut très bien réveillée.

- On arrête de dormir, Miss la Préfète-en-Chef ! Et suis-moi, c'est important.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la salle.

- Que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir le nez cassé, Miss Parkinson ?

- Ça te va mieux, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Mais elle recouvra rapidement son sérieux. Hermione n'allait pas apprécier la suite de la conversation.

- C'est Weasley. Tu sais que j'ai assisté à leur abruti de défi, à Blaise et Weasley. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il est en ce moment même sur un balais sous la pluie battante.

Bien sûr ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé ?

- Mais ils étaient dangereux hier. Il essayait de se faire tomber de toujours plus haut.

Et la pluie glacée rendait les balais glissant.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux énormes encore une fois et se mit à courir comme une dingue en direction du terrain de Quidditch, suivit de près par Pansy. Elle évita quelques uns des élèves avec agilité alors qu'ils semblaient trop empotés pour bouger assez vite.

L'adrénaline s'empara d'elle et la fit courir encore plus vite. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentait utile et vivante.

Elle arriva, trempée jusqu'à l'âme, aux portes de terrain au moment même où Ron, effectivement sur un balais, plus haut qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais été, tombait à une vitesse ahurissante, le balais hors de portée de main, la tête la première.

* * *

><p>Et donc ? Vous en pensez quoi ?<p>

Xoxo

Lily Mal. :D


	10. Chapter 9

Hello :) !

Personne n'a remarqué mon retard ? :P

Bref, voilà la suite. J'espère que vous apprécierais !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>- Mais enfin, Ron ! Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?<p>

- Bah… oui.

Les deux amis se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Hermione encore inquiète, Ron tentant de lui affirmait que tout allait bien.

Il avait été transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie suite à sa chute. La brune avait chaleureusement remercié son amie sans qui Ron aurait pu rester des heures durant au milieu de la boue du terrain. Pansy lui avait affirmé que ce n'était rien.

- C'est ce que font les amis, non ?

- Oui, lui avait-elle répondu, elle l'avait ensuite prit dans ses bras. C'est pour ça que j'aime beaucoup être ton amie, Pansy.

Pansy était partie, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ron avait reçut un nombre conséquent de potions pour soigné ses os cassés et son hypothermie. La Préfète avait rit à chacune de ses grimaces de dégouts. Il pourrait sortir deux jours plus tard, si tout se passé bien.

- Va manger, 'Mione.

- Je n'ai pas faim, lui affirma-t-elle afin de rester à son chevet.

- Va manger ou tu vas te retrouver allongée sur un de ses lits froids, toi aussi.

Elle rit mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de secouer la tête quand elle caressa ses cheveux.

- Je prends le relais, Hermione. Tu peux y aller.

- Heu… hé ben… Merci Blaise, hésita-t-elle.

Elle se pencha vers Ron, lui embrassa le front, en profita pour lui murmuré :

- Je reviens après, essaye de ne pas fracasser le crâne à nouveau. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Le roux rit et Hermione s'éloigna doucement vers les portes de l'infirmerie après avoir à nouveau remercié Zabini.

- Bah alors, mon pote ! l'entendit-elle tonner. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur joueur que toi !

- Quand je serais à nouveau sur pied, je pourrais te prouver que même la neige ne m'arrêterait pas !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en fermant la porte. Quelle fierté débile.

Elle progressait lentement en pensant à l'endroit qu'elle était de rejoindre lorsqu'une pensée la foudroya. Ron à l'infirmerie, elle dans les couloirs, qui empêcherait Harry d'hurler à plein poumons après Ginny ?

Elle pressa alors le pas, indécise. Devait-elle réellement pardonner à Ginny ? Oh… après tout ce n'était pas grave. Juste un moment de faiblesse, un moment d'égarement. Et la rousse aurait besoin d'une épaule, autant que Lavande Brown ne réintègre pas leur vie si la jeune femme voulait rester en vie.

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et se dépêcha de prendre place près de la rousse.

- Ginny, souffla-t-elle, il faut que je te parle.

- Oh non !

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas.

- Mmmmh… d'accord. Tu sais où est Ron ?

- Tu sais comment est ton frère, imprévisible quand il est en colère. Il est allait se défoulait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Depuis tout ce temps ?

- Non… Il pleuvait fort tout à l'heure, il… il est tombé, Ginny.

- Ron est tombé de son balai ? hurla la rousse

- Oui, chuchota la brune.

- Tu sais où il est ? Pas la morgue, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas à la morgue, Hermione, s'il te plait ! Ron…

- Laisse-moi en placer une, Ginnerva ! Il a eut un certain nombre de fractures mais il va bien. Il est à l'infirmerie.

- Je vais aller…

- Attends, il est avec Blaise pour l'instant.

- Blaise, murmura-t-elle. Blaise Zabini, le Serpentard ?

- Oui.

- Oh, lâcha la rousse choquée.

Elle montra discrètement Harry et Hermione secoua la tête.

- Tu m'as bien vu arrivé, non ?

- Oui. Désolée… Ron est tombé, dit-elle comme pour bien l'assimiler.

- Comment ça, Ron est tombé ? demanda Harry soudainement inquiet.

- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je vais aller…

- Il dort ! mentit Hermione, amusé qu'ils aient tous les deux commencés leurs phrases identiquement sans même s'en rendre compte.

Elle savait que voir le métis et son meilleur ami rirent aux éclats n'allait pas faire se sentir mieux Harry. Autant lui mentir.

- D'accord.

- Potter ? demanda Blaise qui venait de sortir de l'infirmerie.

- Weasley ? fit Drago sur le même ton.

- Oui.

- Oui.

- Il est beaucoup plus cool que ce qu'on ne pensait, Dray.

- Potter est quand même barbant.

- Tu mens.

- Ouais. Il peut être sympa. Mais Granger reste la pire.

- Comme tu veux, rit le métis.

- Donc voilà, termina Théo.

- C'est génial,Théodore, merci, s'exclama Astoria.

- Hé bien ! De rien !

La vert et argent partit victorieuse de son heure en compagnie de Théo. Hermione l'aurait étranglé si elle s'en était aperçue mais elle pensait surtout à la réaction de Ron quand il verrait Harry lui rendre visite.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et ouvrit le livre qu'elle venait de délogé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

C'était Théodore. Hermione hésita à lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Elle soupira, après tout, ils étaient amis maintenant, non ?

En tous cas, après, ils le seront.

- Prise de tête à gauche. Prise de tête à droite. Ron est blessé. Il commence à faire vraiment froid, la ronde de ce soir sera tout sauf agréable. Je suis fatiguée. Super fatiguée. Et avec les vacances de Noël qui arrive, ça ne va surement pas s'arrangeait.

A nouveau, elle souffla plus fort, comme la fois où Théo l'avait comparé à l'autre blonde. Elle posa son front contre la table froide.

- Personne n'a perdu la vie ?

- Non.

- Alors ça s'arrangera. Peut-être pas demain ni dans dix ans, mais ça ira mieux. Tu verras.

Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante et heureuse d'avoir un nouvel ami.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard timide avant de se replongeait dans ses bras.

- La vie doit être plus simple à Serpentard, marmonna-t-elle.

- Pas forcément. Mes plus proches _amis, _par là entend Pansy, Blaise et Drago, pensent que je suis débile.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est pas la première fois qu'elle me jette le grappin dessus, et plus d'une fois j'ai trouvé ça lourd. Mais elle semble avoir muri.

- De qui tu parle ? sourit Hermione.

- Astoria Greengrass, lui souffla-t-il alors qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de l'autre pour qu'eux seuls n'entendent.

- La future femme de Malefoy, pouffa Hermione. La future Lady Malefoy !

Elle riait franchement maintenant et madame Pince ne tarda pas à arriver pour les faire fuir. Une fois dans le couloir, toujours ensemble, Hermione regarda Théodore. Elle se mit à rire à nouveau.

- Arrête de rire, Hermione, s'il te plait ! C'est pas drôle ! Arrête de rire !

- Désolée, lui répondit-elle incapable de contrôler son fou rire. Désolée.

- J'aurais plutôt besoin d'un conseil, là, Granger, reprocha-t-il à une Hermione toujours secouée de rires bruyants.

- Pardon. Une seconde.

Elle respirait trois fois, profondément.

- Tu veux un conseil, donc, réfléchit-elle touchée qu'il lui demande à elle. Moi, si j'étais à ta place, je laisserais faire les choses. Qui sait, peut-être que tu as raison et qu'elle a muri. Tous les rêves sont possibles entre les murs de Poudlard.

Ils sortirent lentement du château et allèrent s'asseoir dans l'heure froide et immobile du parc. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Théo songeait à ce que lui avait dit sa nouvelle amie. Après un long moment il se tourna vers elle, pour la remercier d'un si bon conseil se promettant de lui retourner le jour où elle en aurait besoin. Elle le regarda, elle aussi, et se remit à rire.

- Je suis désolée. Vraiment, Théo, crois-moi. Seulement, Astoria ! C'est une vraie gourde, cette fille !

- C'est le moment où tu m'enfonce le pieu que tu m'as promis là ?

Hermione n'en rit que plus fort bientôt suivit par le Serpentard.

Elle raccompagna Théo jusque devant la Salle Commune des serpents et repris le chemin de l'infirmerie.

- Salut, Ron ?

Quelques secondes, la pièce resta silencieuse. Soudainement, les rires tonitruants des deux occupants se firent entendre. Hermione sourit et s'avança à pas feutré.

- Salut ! répéta-t-elle, heureuse que son ami s'entende si bien avec le vert et argent.

- Bonne soirée, Hermione ?

La brune repensa rapidement au conseil qu'elle avait donné à Nott et après avoir laissé échapper un rire elle répondit que oui, la soirée avait été agréable.

Elle s'assit près du Serpent, à côté du lit.

- Astoria Greengrass n'est qu'une idiote ! s'écria-t-elle pour la énième fois.

Voilà près de deux heures qu'ils discutaient tous les trois, toujours plus fort et riant souvent.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ! Tu aimerais finir ta vie avec Lavande Brown ?

- Beuuurk ! Pas de Gryffondor dans ma vie !

- Bah alors vieux ! Tu ne nous confondrais pas avec ton idiot de Malefoy ?

- Ah ! ça, non, impossible, grimaça-t-il avec humour.

Blaise était beaucoup agréable une fois la fouine éloignée. Il était réellement gentil et drôle. Elle trouva dommage que certains préjugés persistent plus longtemps qu'ils ne le devraient.

Cependant, elle ne savait pas que le métis se forgeait une nouvelle image d'elle.

A vraiment la regarder, elle était vraiment jolie. Et s'il l'avait longtemps traité de miss Je-sais-tout, il se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment intelligente, elle avait une conversation intéressante, elle pouvait être drôle. Parfois.

Blaise sentit une étrange sensation s'emparait de lui, et il se dit qu'il sentait plutôt bien cette année finalement. Foutu espoir.

En rentrant dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, il trouva Pansy avachis dans les bras de Théo et Drago en face d'eux près du feu dans la cheminée. Il sourit discrètement, il se serait presque vu à la naissance de son amitié avec Drago alors que les deux autres et le dernier étaient déjà bien proche. Il avança d'une démarche qu'il voulait détaché.

- Théo a passé la soirée avec Granger, annonça Drago en le voyant arrivé.

- Sérieux ? Tu t'attaque au Gryffondor maintenant !

Voilà pourquoi elle avait tant voulu leur faire avouer que Greengrass était une imbécile.

- Je m'attaque à rien ni personne !

Pansy et Drago échangèrent un regard discret. Pas assez subtile pourtant pour Blaise. Théodore, qui ne vit rien, bailla bruyamment. Il bouscula Pansy qui se plaignit rapidement du manque de délicatesse du grand brun et monta se coucher alors que Blaise prenait sa place derrière leur amie.

- Tous les murs sont possibles entre les rêves de Poudlard, dit-il solennellement.

Il fronça les sourcils en même temps que les trois autres, balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main et continua de montait lentement les marches alors que ses amis riaient de lui. Ils n'étaient pas méchants, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Il entra seul dans le dortoir et s'endormit peu après qu'il se soit écroulé à moitié sur le lit, ses jambes pendant dans le vide.

- Le pauvre.

- Il a réellement passé la soirée avec Granger ?

- Ouais. Apparemment ouais. Ils se seraient fait jeter de la bibliothèque parce qu'ils riaient trop fort.

- Ils devaient rire trop faux plutôt !

Pansy lui tapa dessus en s'installant entre ses bras.

- Arrête un peu. Vous me faîtes chier avec vos conneries de préjugés.

- T'en avais pas peut-être, madame la Préfète.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais j'ai su passé outre, _moi._

- Il a passé une partie du diner à surveiller Weasley, il l'a rejoint un peu plus tard. Si t'étais pas mon meilleur ami, vieux, j'affirmerais que tu aime les hommes !

- Merci, Drago, que trop d'honneur !

- Tu m'étonne !

- Ta gueule.

Le métis renversa la tête en arrière, fatigué lui aussi.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Une heure trente sept.

- Je monte. Bonne nuit, Pansy chérie.

- Et moi ? pleurnicha le blond.

- Et toi, va te faire voir, lui dit Blaise en s'éloignant.

Drago en rit rapidement et finit par souhaiter à son tour une bonne nuit à sa meilleure amie.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?<p>

J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez pour Harry et Ginny ? et une amitié Théo et Hermione ? :)

Merci de m'avoir lu xD

Lily


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour :)

Voilà le chapitre suivant !

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p>- Tu serais fier, je t'assure. Tu le serais réellement. J'ai tellement appris des choses qui me sont arrivés. Tu serais fier de Ron et Hermione aussi. Je le sais, j'en suis persuadé. Ron fait face à sa douleur avec tellement de courage… Il m'impressionne. Et Hermione… Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Fidèle à elle-même. J'ai tellement peur de perdre la seule personne réellement capable de comprendre le sentiment de solitude d'un enfant unique. La seule à savoir, à comprendre, seulement en regardant les gens. Cette manie qu'elle a d'essayer d'apaiser tout le monde alors qu'elle-même à des peines énormes sur le cœur. Elle m'impressionne, elle aussi. Ils me sont si chers. Ils sont tous ce qui me reste.<p>

Hermione avait tenu à laisser seul Ron sur la tombe de son frère et Harry sur celle de son parrain. Elle était allée rendre visite à Neuville, mort à la suite d'une forte fièvre du à une grave blessure, qui lui manquait plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'avouer. Elle avait finit par retourner auprès d'Harry restant en retrait pour le laisser finir.

- Ils resteront à tous jamais ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Bien que j'ai eut Ginny. Ron et Hermione c'est… différent. Ceux sont mes amis, mon frère et ma sœur, mon meilleur ami, mon confident, ma meilleure amie, celle qui partage tout avec moi. Si seulement ils comprenaient combien je les aime.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, la brune s'approcha doucement d'Harry. Elle lui posa lentement la main sur l'épaule pour qu'il prenne conscience de sa présence. Il se tourna vivement vers elle et la regarda un instant. Elle avait sans doute entendu. Il eut soudain honte mais compris au léger sourire qu'elle lui envoya qu'il n'avait pas à penser de la sorte, qu'elle aussi pensait de cette manière. Il la prit dans ses bras ou elle le prit dans ses bras, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut vraiment le dire. Harry pleurait sur son épaule, l'anniversaire de son parrain l'affectant tout particulièrement. Elle le serra plus fort, souhaitant plus que tout stoppé le flot malvenu de larme.

Ron se fit attendre encore quelques instants, pour reprendre contenance sûrement car lorsqu'il revint ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. Elle leur sourit le plus fort qu'elle le put. Ils lui rendirent leur sourire en même temps et tous les trois retournèrent jusqu'à Poudlard.

Les dimanches étaient sans doute les jours les plus ennuyeux qu'ils avaient été crées. Rien à faire, si ce n'est des devoirs finis, la bibliothèque était quelques fois fermées. Harry et Ron, réconcilié depuis le matin lorsque le roux avait su les projets journaliers de son meilleur ami, avait été s'entrainer sur le terrain de Quidditch et elle se retrouvait là, à ne rien faire et à rien avoir à faire.

Elle soupira et quitta ses appartements devenus froids en l'absence de feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Les couloirs ne l'étaient pas moins cependant et elle accéléra le pas jusqu'au terrain. Harry avait bien réfléchis et s'entrainer avec les Serpentard était une idée qui ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Ronald avait abandonné n'ayant pourtant pas l'intention d'arrêter, lui de son côté.

Elle sourit et alla s'asseoir dans les gradins rouges et or, en le voyant se débattre, riant aux éclats. Harry lui fit un signe de la main discret auquel elle répondit avec avidité, son sourire grandissant un peu plus.

Elle avait regardé une grande partie de l'après-midi mais était partie lorsqu'elle en avait eut assez. Elle était à présent dans le parc. A attendre, marchant jusque là où ces pas la mènerait. Un fin manteau blanc commençait à recouvrir l'herbe habituellement verte. Elle vit Pansy au loin et reconnu Théo à côté d'elle. Elle marcha jusqu'à eux après avoir aperçu Astoria Greengrass accrochait à Théo.

- Hermione ! Tu me sauves, je crois. Tu viens. Nous, on s'en va.

Théodore lui lança un regard qui lui signifiait clairement qu'il ne voulait rester seul avec sa sangsue.

- Pourquoi ne resterions-nous pas, Pansy ?

- Bah…

- Bien, s'exclama Hermione voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas. Alors restons-là.

Elle s'assit imité par Pansy quelques instants plus.

- Alors, quoi de nouveau de vos magnifiques vies de serpents malveillant ? ironisa la rouge et or.

- Et toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe, ça fait quoi d'être et de se sentir hippogriffe ?

- Une autre réflexion, Greengrass ? Je l'ai déjà entendue celle là. Un autre disque peut-être ?

- Comment oses-tu parler de la sorte à un être qui t'es supérieure ?

- Rappelle-moi d'où tu m'es supérieure, miss Bécasse ! Rappelle-moi tes notes, tes idéaux, ta devise. Rappelle-toi toutes ses conneries et tu te rendras sans compte que, de toi à moi, l'être supérieure ce n'est sûrement pas toi. Tu es conne, superstitieuse, superficielle et inutile. Et le pire c'est que tu te complais dans cela. Magnifique.

- Tu…

- Elle vient de couper court à tous arguments. Considère cela comme un aparté si tu le souhaite, mais pour garder le peu de dignité qu'il te reste, tu devrais faire une sortie théâtrale _maintenant._

La vert et argent ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla la tête haute, le reste de sa dignité brinquebalant avec sa démarche bancale.

Pansy rit, Théo se confondit en excuse mais Hermione ne prêta attention à rien. Elle détestait être si méchante.-

- Je suis désolé, réitéra Théo, je pensais qu'elle avait changé…

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

Elle leur sourit tristement puis baissa les yeux. Elle détestait mentir jusque dans ses gestes. C'était désolant de voir combien elle était devenue douée pour ça.

Elle releva la tête et remarquant la tension Pansy changea le sujet de conversation. Tous trois se jetèrent à corps perdu dans cette échappatoire, s'empêchant de tomber dans une mélancolie gênante. Assis au sol, les minutes semblaient plus courtes que celle du matin même. Blaise les rejoint plus tard et ils restèrent assis plusieurs heures durant.

Lorsqu'ils avaient finis leur entrainement, Harry disparut alors que Ron se pressa de finir ses devoirs pour la fin de la semaine à venir. Le brun se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande et y entra sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il y faisait apparaître. Il s'affala sur un tapis au sol et s'y endormit rapidement.

Quelques minutes, il rêva doucement de la douce et malsaine mélancolie quant à Ginny mais trop perturbé il s'éveilla et s'empêcha de retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, la lourde porte s'ouvrit. Il espéra fort que ce ne soit ni Ginny, ni son frère ni Hermione. Il se surprit même à espérer que ce serait le Prince des Serpentard. Ce fut effectivement lui qui ricana bruyamment au loin.

- Voilà quelques temps que tu n'étais pas venu cacher tous tes secrets ici.

- Je ne cache pas mes secrets ici. Pas moi.

- Alors où le fais-tu ?

- En Hermione. Crois-moi, pour un secret minime ou quelque chose dont tu as honte, Hermione et le meilleur coffre fort. Tu ne trouveras jamais pareil personne.

- On va dire oui. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui. J'ai rompu avec Ginny. Je ne sais même pas si je regrette.

- Tu as bien fait.

- Pardon ?

- C'est une Weasley, enfin, Potter ! Tout comme tous ses frères, elle est une traitre à son sang.

- Ma mère était enfant de Moldu.

- Ah… J'avais omis ce détail…

- Tant pis.

- Ouais. Tant pis.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et finalement ils se mirent à parler de banalités.

- Arrête cela, Gin'.

- Arrêter quoi ? fit la concernée sèchement.

- De jouer avec la nourriture, de bouder telle la gamine moyenne. Ginny ! Tu es quand même au dessus de ça, non ?

- Non, Hermione, non ! Parce que c'est à cause de toi si Harry a rompu avec moi. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi si je suis dans un tel état.

- Et toi, tu peux parler autrement. Quelqu'un t'a-t-il donné l'autorisation de me parler ainsi ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire contre ?

Hermione savait que ce qu'elle allait faire était contre son éthique et injuste mais Ginny n'avait décidément pas à lui parler de la sorte.

- Une semaine de colle. J'en informerais le professeur de potion. C'est dans mes droits et devoirs, Ginny. Tu es collée toute la semaine pour non-respect du Préfet-en-Chef.

La rousse lui lança un regard noir et envoya valser le couteau qu'elle tenait à la main qui atterrit près de la poitrine de Lavande Brown, en plein coeur.

« Bien visé » pensa la brune.

Ginny se leva de table et, le pas rageur, sortit de la salle en trombe.

- Toute une semaine ? Tu n'aurais pas exagèré un peu, là, Hermione ?

- Et toi, Harry, ça t'arrive de plus en plus souvent d'écouter les conversations ?

Harry rougit et Hermione, agacée, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah ! Non ! Mais merde à la fin !

Hermione se précipita dans la salle de bain où elle retrouva Pansy dans son bain.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là ?

- Je…

- Non !

- Je ne veux pas le voir ici !

Drago n'entendait pas les réponses de sa meilleure amie mais se doutait qu'elles devaient être courtes puisqu'il n'entendait que Granger qui hurlait comme un bœuf.

- Non !

L'ultime cri. Miss Je-sais-tout sortit précipitamment de la salle d'eau. Elle se posta devant lui, prenant conscience qu'il était largement plus grand qu'elle, si bien que si elle avait regardé droit devant elle, elle se serait probablement retrouvé face à un nombril, et que sa carrure était beaucoup mieux formé. Mais elle était plus légère et plus rapide, enfin elle essayait de s'en persuadée.

- Quelques règles à suivre _à la lettre_, tu es un _abruti_. Ne prends pas cette habitude que de venir ici, ce ne serait pas bon pour _ta vie._ Tu n'essaye même pas de changer le mot de passe. Ni le mien, ni celui de Pansy ni même le commun. Tu ne change rien. Quand tu es ici, tu ne _parle pas_, tu ne _bouge pas_, tu ne _respire pas._ Seule chose que tu pourras faire en ces lieux, quelque chose d'utile à la société, c'est _mourir._ Cesse de respirer et là tu pourras rester là quelques minutes de plus. Ne deviens pas une habitude, Malefoy.

Elle s'en alla, cassant sur son passage un vase laid qu'aucune des deux n'avait osé détruire.

Pansy soupira lentement. Elle fronça ses fins sourcils et s'approcha, enroulée dans sa serviette de bain, de Drago appuyé nonchalamment, presque sexy même aux yeux de Pansy, sur le manteau de la cheminée allumée.

- Elle se fera à ta présence, assura le brune.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Quel est votre verdict ?<p>

Ce chapitre-ci est un peu court que les autres mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite, parce que mon Dramione arrive, doucement mais sûrement.

Alors dites-moi :D

Xoxo

LilyMal.


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour ! :)

Le printemps revient ! Moi avec !

**The Loveuse, tu ne sais combien ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir ! Merciiii 3 Pour Harry et Hermione, c'est simplement parce que je pense que ****Rowling ne développe pas assez. Alors me voilà ! J'ai comprit ce que tu m'as pris ce que tu dis pour Ginny. Elle me semble pourtant pas si différente... :3 Tu as de la chance, j'aime qu'on me raconte sa vie ! Pour ce qui est du changement changement de groupe... Bah j'essaye de sauter plus de ligne. MAis je sais que c'est pas toujours évidemment... Encore une fois, Merci ! xD Lily**

Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>La porte a claqué si violement que le bruit à raisonné dans tout le dortoir. La rousse s'est précitée dans son lit où elle s'est affalée.<p>

Elle les détestait tous tellement. Dean, pour commencer. Pourquoi lui avoir envoyé une lettre ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit cela à ce moment ? Lavande, pourquoi lui avoir raconté ? Ron, pourquoi ne pas la soutenir, elle ? Hermione, pourquoi l'avoir collé toute une semaine alors qu'elle était sa meilleure amie ?

Mais surtout, elle. Elle n'aurait pas du parler de la lettre à qui que se soit, encore moins à Lavande. Elle n'aurait même pas du l'ouvrir, ni la lire. Elle aurait tout de suite du le dire à Harry. Tout de suite. Il l'aurait sans nul doute aidé. Elle ne devrait pas en vouloir à son frère. Elle n'aurait pas non plus du s'en prendre à la pauvre brune qui avait simplement voulu l'aider. Il faudrait qu'elle aille s'excuser. Même s'il semblait trop tard pour cela.

Ginny a fermé les yeux, a tenté en vain de s'enfoncer dans les draps puis à ouvert à nouveau les yeux. Les fixant sur un point imaginaire, elle a essayé de s'imaginer victorieuse dans une équipe de Quidditch professionnel.

Elle a regardé droit devant elle, ses bras la faisant souffrir. La douleur fut pourtant moindre que ce qu'elle vit. Deux personnes était devant l'autel et ne semblait pas la voir. Elle reconnut, tournant sur elle-même, le lieu dont elle avait rêvé pour son mariage. Elle reconnut, sa mère, son père et tous ses frères. Tous la regardaient comme si elle était folle à lier.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois ses bras, toujours profondément entaillés et ensanglantés, elle avait mal. Le témoin de la mariée la vit enfin. Elle crut faire une crise cardiaque lorsque le visage de l'homme témoin de cette union se constitua lentement. Fred. Des larmes virent s'écraser sur sa robe blanche. Fred. Il ne lui sourit pas, la regarda comme s'il était dégouté d'elle et reporta son attention à la cérémonie.

Enfin, les deux mariés l'aperçurent. Leurs facies se composèrent plus lentement que celui de tous les autres. Elle reconnut tout de même l'homme prêt à lier sa vie à celle de la femme. Elle le reconnut grâce à la magnifique cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui creusa son front. Harry. Elle se tourna vers la femme qu'elle détesta sans même connaître son identité. Ses boucles se dessinèrent mieux, ses yeux chocolat apparurent enfin, ses lèvres roses et tentantes se firent pulpeuses. Hermione.

Elle tourna encore sur elle. Son mariage. Ses invités. Son témoin. Son mari.

Elle avait mal.

Elle s'assit et suffoqua longuement avant d'apercevoir Hermione derrière elle. La brune avait le regard inquiet. Ginny lui sourit tant bien que mal, essuyant avec de grands gestes les larmes clandestines qui dévalés ses joues. Elle ne put empêcher son regard glissé de ses bras, intacts, jusqu'à l'annulaire gauche de son amie.

- Cauchemar, souffla la cadette lorsqu'elle eut presque reprit son souffle.

- Je vois ça.

Ginny regarda à nouveau droit devant elle. Puis se souvint soudain la raison de sa venue au dortoir au beau milieu d'une journée.

- Hermione ! Je… Je suis tellement désolée !

- Je comprends…

La cadette prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort qu'elle le put.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici, au fait ?

- Je viens de pousser une gueulant après Malefoy. Pansy l'a ramenait dans nos appartements. On est début décembre et je vois déjà sa face de fouine partout. Si tu savais comme j'en ai marre.

Hermione s'est laissé choir sur le lit de la rousse en poussant un gros soupir de frustration. Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux comme pour oublier. Comprenant que le malaise était passé, Ginny sourit et imita la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Harry me manque.

- Je veux pas voir sa tête de fouine tout le temps !

- Je comprends pas pourquoi il a été si en colère.

- C'est chez moi aussi et Pansy est persuadée que je vais finir par m'habituer à sa présence, elle peut être niaise parfois.

- C'était à cause de la lettre ou de ma réponse que je n'ai pas envoyé ? Ou parce que je l'ai dit à Lavande ?

- Elle va bientôt me demander de devenir amis avec cet abruti tu vas voir.

- Et je ne comprends pas non plus que mon frère n'est pas cherché à comprendre.

- Elle trouvera tous les arguments du monde. « Mais tu es mon amie », imita Hermione. « Et celle de Théo. peut-être bientôt celle de Blaise. Autant être tous de grands amis ». Elle n'imagine même pas que moi, je veux pas. Pour elle, tout le monde se plie à ce qu'elle veut.

- Il est mon frère après tout, mon grand frère et même si j'ai toujours été plus proche de Georges et F… Il est mon grand frère et moi sa petite sœur. J'ai besoin de lui comme je sais qu'il a besoin de moi. Je me sens tellement seule.

C'était un mode de communication qu'elle avait mis en place l'été qui avait suivit la fin de la Guerre.

- Il me manque aussi. Bizarre quand tu sais que Harry est plus proche de moi que de personne. Mais il lui manque quelque chose depuis que Voldemort est mort. Je crois qu'il n'arrive pas à se faire à l'absence du bout d'âme ignoble qui l'a toujours accompagné partout. Et c'est aussi pour ça, je pense, qu'il a eut une réaction si violente avec toi. Il pense sans doute que tu n'aimeras pas une coquille vide. Il n'a pas été en colère, il a simplement prit peur. J'ai développé une sorte de don à ce propos. Harry est mon frère à moi, mon jumeau en quelque sorte et je saurais su ce qu'il se passe sans qu'il ne m'en parle mais en ce moment, il semble tellement lointain. Je crois qu'il cherche à briser ce lien.

Hermione marqua une légère pause, atteinte par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Ses yeux se mirent à la bruler et elle ferma à nouveau les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit, remerciant mentalement Ginny de ne rien avoir commenté :

- Ton frère a peur de prendre un parti. Ça, je le sais. Il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit qu'il ne veut pas risquer de vexer son meilleur ami parce qu'il faut qu'ils se remettent de beaucoup de chose. Il a besoin de lui. Autant pour se confier que pour se changer les idées. Et il veut pas… te perdre. Tu l'as dit, tu es sa petite sœur et vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Mais il veut pas se permettre de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une partie de son meilleur ami alors que leur amitié est sans doute à son apogée. Tu comprends ?

La rousse acquiesça.

- Ron sait. Il a demandé à Harry de tout lui expliquer seulement, il pense que toi, tu comprendras mieux qu'Harry et que tu en lui tiendras moins rigueur.

Ginny hocha à nouveau la tête et repensa aux confidences d'Hermione. Sans doute essaierait-elle de parler à Harry. Au moins le rassurer, elle ne l'aimait pas uniquement parce que depuis son plus jeune âge il avait vécu avec un morceau d'âme infâme. Sans doute tenterait-elle, un jour.

- Tu t'entends bien avec Zabini, tu es amie avec Parkinson et Nott, maintenant. Il est de notoriété publique qu'avec Malefoy, ils forment un quatuor reconnu. Tout le monde change. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Et avant que l'on revienne, tu m'as dit que tu étais pressée de venir au château parce qu'il offrait toutes les possibilités à de nombreuses surprises. Pourquoi ta surprise à toi, ce ne serait pas ça ?

Hermione laissa la phrase de la benjamine des Weasley en suspend. Si Malefoy était sa surprise à elle, alors elle regrettait d'être revenue.

Lorsqu'elles descendirent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, les deux jeunes femmes virent installés dans un long canapé Harry et Ron qui dormait à moitié. Quand Harry les vit, il sourit à Hermione. Quand Ron les vit, il leur sourit. Ginny remarqua aussi bien qu'Hermione la différence entre les deux garçons. Elle se courba un peu sur elle et aurait voulu être six pieds sous terre. Hermione passa une main réconfortante dans son dos, lui rappelant en un regard ce qu'elles étaient venues faire. La rousse regarda son amie. Ses yeux chocolat étaient comme toujours emplis d'un déterminisme propre à la Gryffondor. Elle lui sourit discrètement et s'approcha de son frère.

- Harry, je peux te parle ? S'il te plait, ajouta-elle avec un demi-sourire triste et fatigué.

- Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ?

Harry se sentit soudain nerveux. Il aimait pas voir Hermione dans un tel état. Il fronça les sourcils quand elle les fit sortir de la tour des Gryffondor.

- Je voulais te parler, commença-t-elle, gênée, de plusieurs petites choses.

- Je t'écoute.

Avant tout j'aimerais que tu m'explique clairement ce qu'il se passe avec Ginny. Ou se qu'il s'est passé.

- Pourquoi ?

Hermione retint ces larmes. Harry n'en vit rien.

Ou l'ignora _parfaitement._

- Parce qu'à une certaine époque, je n'aurais pas eut à le demander, tu n'aurais peut-être même pas eut à le formuler. Mais tu mets tellement de distance entre nous que je dois en venir à de te demander ce qu'il te tracasse. J'en viens à te demander de te confier à moi.

- Je… Hermione, c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens ?

- Oui.

- Depuis quand ?

- Je ne sais plus exactement. Mais ça dure. Et crois-moi, ça pèse. Ça me fait mal, si tu savais…

- 'Mione… si j'avais su…

- Mais tu ne l'as pas su. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mes abruties de faiblesses…

- Il y a bien un jour où tu vas devoir pourtant, fit Harry aussi doucement qu'il le put pour ne pas la brusquer. Dire ce que tu pense, ce que tu ressens, les peines que tu as sur le cœur.

Harry attrapa sa main pour qu'elle s'arrête comme elle aurait voulu qu'un grand frère le fasse. Il la força à le regardait dans les yeux. La peine qu'il y lu lui meurtrit le cœur et il se fit la promesse de faire plus attention à l'avenir.

- Ginny, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Il baissa les yeux.

- Elle me manque, lacha-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. J'aurais sans doute pas du m'emporter à ce point. Je vois bien combien elle est mal depuis mais je ne sais pas. Dès que je la voir, une petite voix dans ma tête me met en garde. Une petite voix qui ressemble à la tienne, c'est drôle. « Elle aurait très bien put le rejoindre, fais attention. Et si c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle l'a fait, pourquoi pas dans quelques années ? A trente ans, alors qu'elle en aura marre de son rôle de mère et de la stagnation dans sa vie ou à quarante quand vos enfants seront partis, qu'il ne restera plus que vous. Elle en aura marre de voir toujours le même visage près du sien. Et elle te laissera tomber. »

- Elle a fait une erreur, Harry.

- Je sais. Et je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi elle s'accroche tant alors qu'elle pourrait avoir Dean Thomas, joueur de Quidditch pour une équipe international. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle reste alors que j'ai véritablement perdu une partie de moi il y a quelques mois.

- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi elle reste, pourquoi elle s'accroche ? Parce qu'elle t'aime, sombre idiot. Et tu es loin d'être une coquille vide, conclut-elle soulignant intérieurement qu'elle avait vu juste et que, par conséquent, leur lien n'était pas si entravé que ce qu'elle avait cru. Loin de là, tu es Harry Potter, celui qui est généreux. Celui qui sauve tout le monde. Celui qui… Tu reste notre Harry à nous. Celui qui a perdu ses parents, celui qui a perdu son parrain et donc sa dernière famille. Celui qui a assisté à la mort du grand Dumbledore. Celui qui est et qui restera à tout jamais l'ami de tout le monde.

Elle le regarda longuement, et finit simplement

- Tant que tu seras toi, Harry, tu ne seras jamais une coquille vide.

- Ma famille, Hermione, c'est toi. Nous avons tous les deux perdus nos parents. Nous sommes tous les deux des espèces de noyés au milieu de l'amour familial signé Weasley. Seuls enfants uniques. Tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. Et j'ai plus tendance maintenant à te considérer comme… heu… une partie de moi. Une partie complémentaire de moi qu'on ne peut bienheureusement pas m'enlever. Une…

- Jumelle ?

- Je pense, ouais. Tu es comme… ma jumelle, Hermione.

Hermione l'étreignit à l'en faire mal. Mais il rit et lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de ferveur.

Ginny regarda son frère.

- Ron, chuchota-t-elle comme si elle avait peur des mots qu'elle allait prononcée.

En vérité, elle les craignait, ses mots.

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre.

- Est-ce que… Ron, Fred te manque ?

Les yeux du roux s'assombrir de peine.

- Oui.

- Tu pense à lui souvent ?

- Tous les jours.

Un silence pesant a prit place entre eux.

- Ginny, appela-t-il en l'incitant à s'asseoir, oui, Fred me manque et je pense à lui tous les jours. Parce que, je ne sais combien de fois je m'en suis plains, mais il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui je donnerais beaucoup pour que Georges et lui puisse me faire à nouveau une de leurs blagues idiotes. Je pense chaque jour à lui parce qu'il est mon frère et que je sais qu'il en est touché. Je pense à lui parce que je l'aime. Autant que je pense à toi. A Bill et Charlie. A Percy ou Georges.

- Il me manque, Ron. Il me manque. Il m'avait promis…, hoqueta-t-elle, il m'avait fait la promesse de… je l'aime tellement fort. Ça me déchire. C'est terrible. Et il m'avait promis, Ron, il avait dit que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se passé, il serait là après la Guerre. Qu'il serait près de moi, près de nous, de toi et moi, à prendre soin de nous.

Ginny sanglota bruyamment, reniflant quelques fois, dans les bras de Ron. Il n'avait jamais eut conscience de ses promesses.

- Il m'avait dit qu'il serait là, à mon mariage. Qu'il serait là et qu'il serait mon témoin. Parce qu'il m'avait demandé d'être la sienne. Il m'avait promit, Ron. Et il… il est partit. Il est juste partit. Il ne serait pas là pour mon mariage, il ne signera pas les papiers qui disent qu'il en ait le témoin, il ne verra pas ses neveux et nièces. Il ne vivra pas. il n'est pas là, il ne le sera plus jamais et… Merlin ce qu'il me manque. Et Merlin ce que je l'aime. J'ai raté tellement d'occasion de le lui dire. Je l'aime tellement.

* * *

><p>Vous vous retiendrais pas, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, pas vrai ?<p>

Ravie de vous avoir vu à nouveau ici ;)

Xoxo

Lily


	13. Chapter 12

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Je sais, je suis super en retard mais j'ai des gros problèmes avec internet ces derniers. Mais me revoilà :D

Allez, allez, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>- Ron ? Que se passe-t-il ?<p>

- Pardon ?

- Ça fait une heure que tu n'as pas parlé. Je ne savais pas que tu en étais capable, ça m'inquiète un peu..., plaisanta la préfète-en-chef

- Je cherche simplement un moyen d'aider Ginny. Elle m'a parlé de Fred hier. Elle est encore plus dévastée que moi.

- Que ce passe-t-il exactement ?

- Ils s'étaient promis d'être le témoin de l'autre lors de leur mariage. Je crois que personne ne le savait. Mais je veux vraiment faire quelque chose. J'aimerais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'est pas seule.

- Hé bien…

Hermione regarda Ron, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Tu peux pas remplacer ton frère, assurément.

- Oh ! Tu crois ? ironisa le roux.

Harry est entré silencieusement. Assis à droite d'Hermione, il avait l'air épuisé.

- Tout va bien, Harry ?

- Ça devrait aller. Quoi de neuf ?

- Rien, dit précipitamment Ron, secouant la tête vigoureusement lorsqu'Harry ne le voyait pas.

- Rien, reprit Hermione. Rien du tout.

Le brun les regarda suspicieusement.

- Ouais. C'est ça, ouais. Je vois ça.

- Harry ! s'est exclamé Hermione alors qu'il sortait de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Il poussa le tableau qu'il venait d'ouvrir et sortit dans le couloir froid. Les températures de décembre était rude et glaçait chaque couloir et chaque salle de classe. Il entendit un groupe de fille glousser et elles apparurent au bout du couloir. Ginny en faisait partit. Il l'observa une minute. Elle avait beau sourire, elle était triste et cela s'inscrivait dans ses traits. Harry se demanda comment toutes ses amies étaient assez idiotes pour ne pas voir ça. Elle était triste mais pas moins belle pourtant. Leur regards se sont croisés, Harry a soupiré, passant une main dans ses cheveux, et Ginny, au bord des larmes, a baissé la tête. Elle est entrée, tête baissée, dans la tour des Gryffondor alors qu'Harry s'éloignait lentement.

Arrivé à la Salle sur Demande, le brun à lunettes entra rapidement. Il commençait à prendre l'habitude de voir le blond entre ses murs. Ça ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'être désespéré

- Il va falloir qu'on sépare cette pièce en deux si nous sommes condamnés à l'utiliser chaque fois en même temps.

- Une fouine ne devrait pas tant te gêner, si ? Une insignifiante tête de fouine !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Malefoy. Alors, reprit-il après un silence gêné, on a été voir papa récemment ?

Le blond a froncé les sourcils et a tourné la tête lentement vers lui. La cheminée au fond de la pièce s'est rapidement allumée.

- C'était simplement pour faire la conversation.

- Tu as des conversations bizarres.

- J'en doute pas.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Weasley fille ?

- Une lettre, cinq personnes de trop et trop de confiance en une personne.

- S'il y a une personne à qui tient réellement ne part pas et ne provoque pas son départ.

- Pardon ?

- C'est ma mère qui m'a dit cela lorsque j'étais enfant. Elle était persuadée qu'un jour, je tomberais amoureux. Un Malefoy amoureux transi, tu imagine ?

- Je ne préfère étrangement pas.

- Moi non plus.

- Tomber amoureux n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse.

- Dans tomber amoureux, tu entendras tomber. Et un bon Malefoy ne tombe pas.

- Arrête avec tes conneries de bon Malefoy ou non ! Tu préfère passer ta vie avec une femme que tu n'aimeras jamais ?

- Oui.

- C'est idiot.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

Le blond l'a à nouveau regardé comme s'il venait d'une planète lointaine. Il n'avait jamais réellement réfléchis à toutes ses questions. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elles avaient été les réponses et il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il était en accord ou non.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vois être un amoureux transi.

- Etre amoureux donne un sentiment de pouvoir.

- J'ai pas besoin d'un sentiment de pouvoir, puisque le pouvoir je l'ai.

- Tu me désespère. Tu devrais tout de même essayer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'un matin, que tu le veuille ou non, tu vas te réveiller avec tout un tas de regret que tu n'aurais pas si tu vivais réellement ta vie.

- Voilà de sages pensées. Tu devrais penser à écrire tes chroniques, monsieur le Super-Héro.

- Je ne suis pas un Super Héro. Je ne suis même pas un héro.

- Alors cours-lui après.

- Pardon ?

- Je te parle de Weasley fille. Arrête de faire le fier. Un homme amoureux n'a plus de fierté. Alors va la voir, dis-lui que tu lui pardonne et que vous allez mourir main dans la main.

- C'est vrai que côté amoureux sans fierté, tu t'y connais beaucoup. Un vrai chef !

- Ça se pourrait bien.

Une heure plus tard, le blond sortit de la pièce où ils étaient. A bien y penser, passer du temps avec le Survivant n'était pas si désagréable. Il regrettait simplement d'en avoir tant dit à son propos.

Une fine tombait drue sur le terrain de Quidditch. Après s'être changé rapidement dans les vestiaires, son balai à la main, il s'est élancé dans les airs. Arrivé à environ vingt mètres du sol, Drago prit de la vitesse. Son balai poussé à vitesse maximum, il s'est à descendre en pique vers les gradins. A quelques centimètres du bois des bancs humides, il fila tout droit en direction des tours réservées au corps enseignant. Il zigzagua toujours plus vite entre les quatre colonnes pendant un long moment. Finalement emporté par l'adrénaline qu'il canalisait depuis qu'il était monté sur son balai, il monta rapidement le plus qu'il put. Il perça quelques nuages gris, imaginant les perles d'eau filaient à toute allure vers le sol pour s'écraser comme ses sœurs.

Lorsque l'air commença à lui manquer, il mit son balai parfaitement aligné au sol. Non, définitivement, il regrettait d'en avoir tant dit au Balafré.

Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher d'admirer la vue que lui offrait l'altitude. Devant lui s'étendait le parc du château. Le soleil en face de lui se couchait, ses extrémités collant parfaitement à celles du lac.

Il progressait vite dans les couloirs en pierre, frigorifié. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle Commune, les deux préfètes-en-chefs étaient assises au milieu de la salle à rire bruyamment. Etonnement, en le voyant arrivé miss Je-sais-tout n'a même pas fait de remarque.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, fit-elle seulement, tu es trempé.

N'y accordant aucune importance, il s'est approché de Pansy alors que l'autre sauté sur ses pieds et s'éloignait de trois bons mètres. Il embrassa le front de son amie. Il s'est finalement décidé à aller occuper la salle de bain sous les yeux exorbités de la rouge et or.

- Merci, lui dit Pansy.

- Une fois, Pansy. Je ne serais plus jamais polie en sa présence, compris ?

- Il n'apprécie pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Il a réagit comme il réagirait avec n'importe qui. il t'aurait sûrement insulté sinon.

- Menacer serait plus juste.

- Pas tant que je serais dans la même pièce.

Hermione a grogné.

- Hermione, soit gentille, un peu. Oublies ce qui a pu se passer.

- En tant que _Sang-de-bourbe, _dit-elle assez fort pour que le blond entende, je n'ai rien envie d'oublier. Rien du tout.

Soudainement très en colère, elle se retira dans sa chambre et en claqua la porte. Elle poussa un profond cri désespéré et s'écroula sur son lit.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Allez dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!<p>

Lily :*


	14. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde :D

J'ai été pas mal en retard la dernière fois donc... me revoilà ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- C'est une idée stupide, c'est tout.<p>

Pré-au-Lard semblait endormi à cette époque de l'année. La neige immaculée donnait un aspect de carte postale au village. Du moins, c'était la façon dont Hermione voyait sa sortie ce samedi-là.

- C'est tellement débile. Tu le ferais, toi ? Non ! Voilà ! C'est comme si on te demandait de manger trente Bulborbus en trente minutes ! Tu le ferais ? Non ! Quelle idée idiote. Et ils adhèrent tous. Ils doivent me détester. C'est ça ! Ils me détestent. Non mais franchement ! Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, toi ? Tu es contre. Comme moi. Théo, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Théodore Nott ! Dis-moi que tu es contre !

- Hermione, tu te bats pour rien. Je suis Serpentard. Tu n'as rien contre moi, il me semble. Pansy est ta collègue et tout se déroule pour le mieux avec elle et tes deux rigolos. Que je commence à apprécier, soit dit en passant. Et Blaise et Ron. Ils s'entrainent souvent ensemble maintenant. Harry et Drago ont fait une trêve qu'ils respectent. Je pense même qu'ils commencent à réussir à passer outre leurs différences évidentes. Si tu regarde bien, il ne reste qu'un problème.

Hermione a regardé son ami, effarée.

- Je ne crois pas qu'en parler avec toi ait été judicieux, conclut-elle solennellement.

Elle s'est détournée rapidement et est retournée à sa table où Ron et Harry l'attendaient. Avant même de s'asseoir, elle but presque la totalité de la Bierraubeurre qui venait d'être déposée à sa place.

- Vous m'excusez, je vais aller vomir à sa place, annonça Harry, lançant sa tête en direction de sa meilleure amie à peine assise.

Il s'est levé de table et s'est dirigé vers les toilettes derrière le bar.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé pour que tu ne reviennes si assoiffée ?

Hermione a lancé un regard noir à son ami.

- Je refuse que l'autre blond peroxydé fasse partit intégrante de ma vie, répondit-elle finalement, après avoir bu la chope de l'absent.

- Je peux te dire quelque chose très ouvertement ?

- Bien évidemment, Ronald.

Théodore est passé derrière elle, s'est penché à son oreille et lui a susurré :

- Quand tu fais ça aussi, tu me fais penser à Drago.

La jeune femme s'est lentement retournée vers lui, l'assassina du regard et finit par s'adresser à toutes les personnes présentes :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un n'aurait pas un pieu sur lui, par le plus grand des hasards ?

Un troll a soulevé un pan de son manteau sale et s'est mit à y chercher frénétiquement dans ses poches intérieures. Etonnée, Hermione s'empressa de lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas la prendre au sérieux. C'était seulement une plaisanterie entre son ami et elle. Le monstre a grogné et s'est concentré à nouveau sur sa conversation avec l'ogre à ses côtés. Théo s'est éloigné en riant vers sa table où il se rassit près de sa nouvelle petite amie, Astoria Greengrass.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Ça fait huit ans qu'on se connait, Hermione. Et pour un grand nombre de chose je t'admire grandement. Tu as toujours été gentille, le cerveau de notre Trio. La plus patiente, la plus généreuse. Et tu l'as encore prouvé avec toutes les personnes qui t'avais fait du mal cette année. Seulement, parfois, j'ai l'impression de perdre cette fille-là. Celle qui parle de cours et de livres avec tant de passion dans les yeux, celle qui soutient toujours ceux qui en valent la peine. Tu as été la seule a réellement rester auprès de ma petite sœur et je t'en remercie. Je t'aime beaucoup, Hermione, tu le sais. Mais ne sois pas étonnée si je te dis que je suis déçu en voyant combien tu peux être méchante et cassante avec Malefoy. J'aimerais beaucoup retrouver la 'Mione que je connais.

Ron a levé les yeux vers elle. Sa remarque lui administra un pincement au cœur et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Harry se rassit près d'elle. Le reste de l'après-midi fut triste pour elle. Les paroles de Ronald tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Etait-ce l'image qu'il avait d'elle désormais ? Une brusque envie de pleurer la surprit, elle s'excusa alors auprès des deux garçons et sortit du bar, alors qu'Harry fonçait les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas sa soudaine mélancolie.

- Viens, vieux. On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça.

Ils sortirent eux aussi. Le froid leur bloqua la respiration quelques instants mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en formalisa. C'est Ron qui vit Hermione le premier. Il attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami et ils allèrent retrouver la jeune femme.

Lorsque celle-ci s'aperçut de leur arrivée souriante, elle leur sourit aussi. Même dans les moments où elle se perdait elle-même, ils étaient prêts à la soutenir.

Ils sont rentrés au château, prenant tout leur temps. Appréciant leur liberté, s'arrêtant lorsque l'envie leur prenait, riant plus fort à chaque éclat de rire. Ils la raccompagnèrent à ses appartements.

- Harry, Ron, vous voulez visiter ?

- Hermione Granger… commença Ron

- Transgresser le règlement ? finit Harry.

Les deux garçons rirent et entrèrent finalement à la suite de leur amie. Elle leur fit rapidement visiter et tous trois s'allongèrent dans le lit d'Hermione, exténués. Silencieux comme des tombes, Hermione entendit à nouveau la voix de Ron, qu'elle avait pourtant réussit à la mettre en sourdine, lui dire qu'il aimerait retrouver l'Hermione qu'ils avaient connus.

Elle s'endormit finalement entre ses deux amis de toujours juste après Ron et une seconde avant Harry.

- Chuuut ! Drago ! Fais doucement un peu !

- De quoi est-ce que tu parle, Pansy chérie ? hurla Drago

- Du fait que tu cris, espèce de crétin.

- Je ne cris pas. J'entends même pas ce que tu dis en plus. Tu veux pas parler plus fort ?

- Crois-moi, c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse boire autant !

- Je boire toujours comme ça dans toute la vie ! C'est tellement bon cette euphoriiie !

- Drago ! Arrête !

- Oh ! Regarde ! Elle a laissé sa porte ouverte ! Viens, on va voir ! Elle est pas toute seule ! A ton avis, elle a fait quoi ?

- Drago, non ! Laisse-les dormir !

- Regarde, fit-il en entrant. Regarde comme elle est jolie !

- Pardon ? s'étonna Pansy.

- Bah oui ! Quoi ? Elle a toujours été jolie, la petite là !

- L'alcool te fait dire n'importe quoi.

- Totalement !

- Sors de là !

- Tu connais une chanson paillarde ? Il faut les réveiller ! Ils vont faire la fête avec nous !

- Drago, ta gueule maintenant ! Viens ! On sort de là !

- Non, non, non ! Il faut qu'ils chantent avec nous ! Viens, ma Pansy chérie, Théodore m'a volé ma future femme, ce traitre, il faut qu'ils chantent une chanson paillarde avec nous !

Drago s'approcha du lit où reposé le Trio d'Or. Le blond inspira profondément l'air et le bloqua dans ses poumons. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Pansy.

- Je connais pas de chanson ! hurla-t-il à l'oreille du brun endormit.

Harry sursauta en entendant ses mots.

- Harry ! l'implora Pansy. Je suis désolée ! Aide-moi, je t'en pris ! Assomme-le ! S'il te plait !

L'intéressé acquiesça. Il tourna la tête vers le blond et eut un mouvement de recul en sentant l'odeur d'alcool qu'avait ramené le serpent.

- D'accord, tu connais pas de chanson ?

- Non !

- Viens, on va en apprendre une.

Harry incita le soul à sortir.

- On peut les laisser là ! Ils doivent chanter eux aussi !

- On va leur faire la surprise, viens.

Drago se laissa tirer par le bras, ravi d'apprendre qu'ils allaient faire une surprise aux deux seuls toujours endormis en leur chantant une chanson paillarde. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre et la brune prit soin de fermer la porte délicatement.

- Merci, lui dit-elle.

- C'est pas finit. Approche, Drago.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la salle de bain, Pansy en ferma à nouveau la porte derrière elle. Harry ouvrit l'eau et en vérifia la température. Il fit finalement entrer le vert et argent dans la baignoire et l'y fit asseoir. L'eau froide mit près de cinq minutes à faire son effet alors que celui de l'alcool s'estompé.

- Putain, c'est froid !

- Arrête d'hurler, crétin !

Drago regarda froidement Pansy et sortit de la baignoire. L'alcool reprit d'assaut l'esprit tourmenté du blond, beaucoup moins présent néanmoins que lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il tituba jusqu'à la chambre de son amie, suivit de près par les deux autres, guettant le moindre pas qui le ferait tomber. Il s'effondra sur le lit de la brune, ne s'étant cogné qu'à trois meubles en à peine cinq mètres.

- C'est là que toi, tu t'en charge, Pansy.

- Merci, Harry.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, ironisa le brun.

Drago se mit à ronfler à l'instant où Harry leur souhaitait de passer une bonne nuit. Ils rirent quelques secondes et Harry s'en retourna dormir auprès de ses amis.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Allez dites-moi ! :P<p>

Lily M. :D


	15. Chapter 14

Bonjour ou soir !

Comment allez-vous ?

Ah,ouais, je suis réellement pas douée pour ça ! xD

Bon... bah bonne lecture alors ! :)

* * *

><p>Un profond blizzard accompagna Harry dès son réveil jusqu'à ce que Pansy lui parle.<p>

- Bonjour, Harry. Bien dormis ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Comme un bébé mandragore ! Et toi ? fit-il plus sérieux.

- J'ai passé de pires nuits, crois-moi.

- Oh, je te crois.

- Harry, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui.

- Comment tu as su ce qu'il fallait faire, hier ? Je n'ai jamais réussit à dessouler Drago Malefoy, plaisanta-t-elle pour autant de son sérieux à la conversation.

- Hé bien… Disons que moi aussi, j'ai été en très mauvaise posture.

Pansy le regarda étonnée lorsqu'il s'affala sur le divan rouge en face d'elle. Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux.

- Hermione t'a dit qu'elle avait disparu tout l'été ?

- Oui. Vaguement.

- Elle est revenue un soir. Un seul et unique soir. J'avais bu comme un trou et j'étais plus soul que tous les hommes réunis. J'avais commencé à me battre avec un mage bien plus grand et plus fort que moi. Elle est arrivée à ce moment. Je la revois payer rapidement et nous faire sortir. On est rentré chez moi et il m'a fait prendre la douche la plus froide de toute mon existence. Elle me parlait pourtant doucement, elle prenait soin de moi alors que j'étais saoul. Elle s'est assurée que, malgré le bruit que je faisais, Ginny dormait encore et elle m'a couché. Elle est repartie et je n'ai plus eut de nouvelle d'elle avant début septembre. J'ai comprit ce soir, ou plutôt le lendemain, combien elle m'était précieuse. Elle était capable de faire des centaines de kilomètres, venant dont ne sait où pour dessouler un abruti profond.

Ron a ouvert les yeux tout doucement, ne se sentant pas chez lui. Quelque chose lui comprimait la poitrine. Il ne connaissait pas ses murs ni ce lit. Il fronça les sourcils et observa l'endroit où il était. Les murs étaient peints dans des couleurs gaies sans pourtant être le vieil orange de sa chambre. Il tenta de se souvenir s'il avait été enlevé par des mages ténébreux mais effaça presque immédiatement ces images de sa tête. Du ténébreux, ces dernières années lui en avait assez donné. Il baissa alors la tête pour apercevoir un amas de longues boucles brunes dégageant une odeur de fruits. Il sourit et se souvint alors de la veille.

Lorsqu'il réussit à se dégager de l'emprise faite par son amie, il se leva à son tour et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement les yeux, Hermione se leva en catastrophe. Persuadée d'être en retard, elle ouvrit à la volée la porte de sa chambre et celle de la salle de bain. Pansy, comme à son habitude, prenait son temps pour se brosser les dents alors que la rouge et or se précipita dans la douche. Lorsqu'elle en ouvrit la porte, elle trouva à l'intérieur le Serpentard tout habillé et embaumant l'alcool. Le blond semblait désespéré, la tête ainsi collé au carrelage froid et humide.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là, bon sang !

Elle sortit telle une tornade dans le couloir et disparut dans sa chambre. Pansy et Drago échangèrent un regard étonné et haussèrent les épaules dans un même mouvement avant que tous deux ne se retournent, Pansy pour cracher son dentifrice, Drago pour terminer de décuver.

Hermione revint dans la salle d'eau quelques secondes plus tard.

- Hermione, pourquoi te presse-tu autant ?

- Je suis en retard, tiens donc.

- Hermione, dit Pansy lui agrippant les deux épaules. Hermione, respire, chérie. Nous sommes dimanche.

L'intéressée ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et sortit de la pièce rugissant comme un lion provoqué en duel. Drago laissa échapper un rire lorsqu'il sortit de la douche.

- C'est quoi ce que tu m'as fait hier ?

- Oh, fit-il. Tu sais comment je suis quand je bois trop.

- Ouais, je le sais, ouais. Heureusement qu'Harry m'a aidé !

- Potter ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, Potter ! Il a réussit à te faire dessouler.

- Oh ! Chapeau bas ! Et comment a-t-il fait ?

- Il a dit qu'il savait ce que c'était.

- Je savais qu'il était ivrogne !

Drago a levé son poing en signe de victoire et a déplié sa main pour que Pansy la lui tape. Elle s'est approchée et, ne bougeant pourtant pas, le blond a vite compris qu'elle n'allait lui tapait dans la main. En effet, une fois en face de lui Pansy déplia ses doigts de façon identique et abattit sa petite main sur le front du Serpentard.

- Ginny, je peux te parler une seconde ?

- Euh… oui.

Les deux Weasley se sont éloignés du groupe d'amis de la jeune femme. Ron la regarda, une expression de gêne profonde sur le visage.

- Ron, tout va bien ?

- Oui. Oui… Ginny, écoute…

Il ne savait pas très bien comment lui dire. Il s'était entrainé devant le miroir ce matin, lorsque l'idée lui était venue. Seulement, à l'instant présent, il se sentait idiot et trouvait son idée terriblement nulle.

- Ginny, je ne remplacerais pas Fred. Je ne peux pas et je ne le veux pas. Seulement… il t'a fait une promesse qu'il ne peut plus tenir.

Ron vit une ombre identique à celle qu'il avait dans les yeux lorsqu'il pensait à son frère aîné passer dans le regard de sa sœur. Il s'en voulut pour cela mais prit son courage à deux main pour aller jusqu'au bout de son idée.

- Et… Je pensais… que… Si tu n'avais rien contre… Je pourrais l'être, moi, le témoin de ton mariage. Enfin, c'est seulement si tu veux bien, Ginny, surtout, hein parce que je voudrais que tu es l'impression que j'essaye de prendre la place de notre frère donc si tu veux pas je ne le prendrais pas mal rassure toi tu sais c'est seulement si ça peut te consoler et…

- Tais-toi, espèce d'idiot.

Ginny le prit dans ses bras, les joues baignées de pleurs.

- Je te remercie. J'apprécie. Merci. Vraiment, et je suis sûr que Fred aussi adore cette idée. Autant que moi si ce n'est plus !

- Alors, c'est d'accord ?

- Oui ! Mais à l'avenir, évite de débiter tout ce que tu peux en une seule phrase. C'est étrange.

- Etrange ?

- Ouais, je te jure, étrange.

Riant comme deux enfants, ils se sont dirigés vers la Grande Salle pour y retrouver Hermione.

- Tout va bien, 'Mione ?

- On est **dimanche !**

- Hé bien, oui, lui répondit Ginny, un sourire inscrit sur son visage.

Hermione remarqua que ce sourire n'étant plus aussi faux qu'avant. Il lui restait une part de tristesse encore mais quelque que chose était revenu.

- Ça arrive assez souvent ! Je dirais… toutes les semaines !

Hermione sourit face à l'entrain soudain de son amie. Sa colère s'est envolée et elle vit cette journée annonciatrice de bonne humeur.

- Elle a l'air mieux qu'avant, dis-moi. Que lui as-tu fait ? chuchota-t-elle à Ron lorsque Ginny fut occupée par une conversation.

- Une promesse que mon frère ne pouvait plus tenir, répondit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Hermione a levé les yeux vers le rouquin, pas sûre d'avoir saisi le sous-entendu.

- De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux ?

- De tarte à la citrouille !

- Du mauvais temps !

- Je vois, fit Harry allant s'installer en face d'eux.

- De tarte à la citrouille ? Hermione, le matin, on ne mange _jamais_ de tarte à la citrouille enfin ! lança Ron

- Et toi alors ? Du mauvais temps !

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, le temps n'est pas au beau fixe, dit-il en mordant dans un morceau de pain.

- On est décembre ! Il est _normal_ que le temps ne soit pas _au beau fixe !_ Décembre !

Ron a levé les yeux au ciel et Harry s'est assis en face d'eux. Hermione remarqua que les joues de Ginny s'étaient empourprées à l'approche d'Harry et se fut à son tour de levé les yeux au ciel.

La tête du roux ainsi installait sur ses genoux, la tête posait sur le torse d'Harry, Hermione se dit que l'après-midi n'aurait pu être plus agréable. Elle n'avait pas repensé depuis la vieille à ce qu'avait dit Ron et donc avait la tête légère.

- Faut que j'aille faire quelque chose. Je reviens.

Harry s'est levé, déposant le plus délicatement qu'il put la tête d'Hermione par terre. La jeune femme grogna, mécontente.

- Suis-le, suis-le, il va encore faire une connerie !

- Justement, j'aimerais en réparer une !

Harry sortit des appartements d'Hermione et Pansy et s'éloigna à grands pas.

- Et laisse ma sœur tranquille !

Les étudiants de l'école entière semblaient s'être rassemblés dans la tour des Gryffondor. Tant et si bien qu'Harry regrettait de ne pas être resté avec Ron et Hermione. Il s'assit dans un coin et attendit, comme il l'avait prévu.

Il n'attendit cependant pas des heures mais seulement quelques minutes avant que la personne qu'il attendait n'apparaissent enfin sous ses yeux. Il la fixa longuement avant qu'elle ne sente ses yeux dans son dos. Mal à l'aise, elle s'est mise à remuer dans tous les sens avant de se retourner complètement. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle savait parfaitement ce que ce signal voulait dire. Il voulait lui parler et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Elle se leva alors calmement et se dirigea vers le meilleur ami de son frère posément. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa rousse. Ginny eut un pincement au cœur, ses yeux lui avaient tant manqué qu'elle laisserait même sa fierté et sa dignité pour pleurer à cet instant précis.

- J'aimerais te parler.

- Oui, fit-elle lentement, tentant vainement de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la tour et s'en allèrent là où leurs pas les mèneraient.

- Ginny, tu te souviens cette journée en août ?

- La plus grosse gueule de bois que tu auras à subir de toute ta vie, rit la rousse.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je te surveillais, Harry. Tu étais tellement mal pendant ce temps là que j'avais peur que tu fasses une bêtise…. Tu remarqueras que j'avais raison. Ce soir, tu as bu trente sept Bierraubeurre et cinq bouteilles entières de Whisky Pur-Feu dont une, cul sec.

- Oh.

- Oui. Donc ?

- J'étais tellement défait à cette époque que… que je n'en sais rien en fait. J'étais complètement vide. J'ai passé des mois à me plonger dans une solitude malsaine. Mais irrémédiablement, tu étais là pour me sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Quand j'ai appris pour la lettre de Dean… J'ai immédiatement vu rouge.

Ginny, bien que tendue à l'appel du prénom de son ex-petit-ami, ne dit rien, consciente qu'Harry parlait à cœur ouvert comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis un moment.

- Je me suis dit « Bah… Merde, vieux. Si tu fais une connerie, c'est la femme de ta vie que tu vas perdre. ». J'en suis toujours à me demander comment j'ai fait pour te garder si longtemps. Et puis… Je sais définitivement pas comment le dire. J'avais peur. Peur de te perdre parce que Dean joue dans une équipe professionnelle et que… C'est ton rêve aussi. Alors que moi, bah moi… depuis que j'ai accomplis ma mission, je ne suis plus rien.

Ginny a fermé les yeux. Elle avait deux choix, soit il lui faisait lentement comprendre que lui était passé à autre chose et qu'elle devait en faire de même soit il lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

- Harry, je ne suis pas sûre de là où tu veux en venir. Mais si je t'aime, ce n'était pas parce que tu as une cicatrice sur le front. Tout le monde te voit unique grâce à elle. Hermione et Ron te voient unique grâce à toutes tes cicatrices. Moi, je te vois unique grâce à la cicatrice que tu as au bras. Celle que tu t'es faite le jour où tu m'as sauvé la vie. Parce qu'elle représente ton dévouement, ta générosité, ta gentillesse, ton talent. Je t'aime parce que tu es toi, Harry. Et pas parce que tu as été un objet qu'a utilisé Voldemort.

Harry la regarda longuement avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

><p>Alors ? :)<p>

Bonne journée à tous !

Lily


	16. Chapter 15

Bonjour, bonjour !

Je reprends les bonnes habitudes, en ce jour de fête du travail !

Allez, allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.<p>

- Tu es sans doute le mec le plus con de toute la planète.

- Tu ne m'as jamais un si beau compliment, Potter.

- Parce que tu es méchant, vil, orgueilleux, hautain, suffisant, haineux. Tu n'es qu'une fouine capable du pire par nature. Abject, odieux, antipathique, arrogant et dédaigneux !

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a compris, là ?

- Non, non ! Tu es un imbécile imbu de toi-même. Un connard de première classe qui a peur… de sentiments idiots. Toi qui peux tout contrôler, ça tu pourrais aussi.

- Potter…, gronda-t-il menaçant.

- Ce que je veux dire, Malefoy, c'est que tu prétends être le roi de tout. Tu pense que l'Univers est à tes pieds.

- Parce que l'Univers tout entier est à mes pieds.

- Non. Qu'est-ce que l'Univers sans amour ?

- C'est le pouvoir absolu, Potter.

Le blond s'est lentement tourné vers lui, le regard haineux.

- Un monde sans amour, c'est une victoire pour le peuple. Des héritiers dignes de confiances. L'Univers sans ta connerie d'amour, Ô grand Potter, c'est la gloire parce que tu n'as rien derrière toi pour te rendre aussi mou que de la guimauve. Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé à varié encore ?

- Tu es un crétin, parce que je suis persuadé que tu serais beaucoup plus heureux avec quelqu'un dans ta vie… Mais c'est grâce à toi que je me suis reconcillié avec Ginny. Je te dois quelques remerciements.

- Non merci.

- C'est vrai…

- Je t'ai dit non ! Qu'est-ce qui te permets de me juger malheureux, hein ?

- Ce verre, fit-il en pointant du doigt le liquide ambré dans l'élégant verre qu'avait Drago dans la main.

Harry le lui prit des mains et leva le verre jusqu'à son nez. Il en sentit l'odeur corsé.

- Whisky ? Bonne idée, dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de lui rendre le verre.

- Si tu avais vécu ma vie, toi aussi, tu aurais de quoi être malheureux.

- Tu as vécu pire qu'avec un fragment de Voldemort en toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Oublies. Continue.

- Je n'ai pas eut Voldemort en moi vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre mais lorsqu'il décidait de fouiller ton cerveau… Rien que le souvenir me révulse encore. Ou lorsque tu commence réellement à maitriser la magie noire et que tu sens malgré toi qu'elle te bouffe de l'intérieur.

- Je… ne sais que très vaguement l'effet que la Magie Noire produit. Je m'y suis très peu essayé.

- Tu as bien de la chance. Tu sais ce que c'est que de tomber amoureux ?

- Oui.

- D'accord. Donc imagine les premiers émois. Quand tu sens une odeur que tu commence aimer tout particulièrement. Quand tu passe à côté de cette fille et que tu souris en voyant qu'elle va bien. Cette euphorie quand tu es près d'elle ou quand tu as l'occasion de la toucher.

- Oui… dit Harry qui commencé à être dubitatif, quelle mauvaise plaisanterie avait-il pu inventer ?

- Tu connais ce sentiment quand enfin tu touche ton rêve du bout du doigt. Que ce dont tu rêve depuis si longtemps t'ait accordé ? Hé ben, imagine le même sentiment mais au lieu de te bouffer les trippes plaisamment, ça te bouffe ignoblement. Ça te tire les entrailles au fond de tes poches et tu sens une sensation malsaine monter en toi. Et tu as beau tout faire, tu sais que c'est le genre de truc qui t'emportera vers la démence.

- Male… Drago, si tu es le parfait insensible de Serpentard que je connais, comment peux-tu connaitre tout ça.

- Il y a des choses, Potter, des _gens _qui te font changer.

Le serpent a regardé le lion et a finit son verre d'un trait.

Voilà ce qui semblait des heures, lui semblait-il, que la rousse cherchait sa meilleure amie. Elle trouva finalement au détour d'un couloir, accompagnée de Parkinson.

- Hermione ! grimaça-t-elle en voyant la Serpentarde, il faut que je te parle.

- Je t'écoute.

- Viens !

- Ginny attrapa la main de son amie et l'entraina plus loin.

- Il faut que le bal soit parfaitement parfait !

- Fais-nous donc confiance, Gin' !

- Mais je te fais confiance. C'est l'autre Serpentarde qui pose problème !

- Ginny !

- Quoi ? Dois-je te rappelais combien tu les déteste ?

- Détestais ! Les apparences sont biens trompeuses, Ginnerva !

- Non définitivement. Ils sont Serpentard. Alors, fit-elle lentement, c'est toi et moi qui allons l'organiser.

- Toi et moi ? Ginny, Pans' et moi avons déjà commencé.

- Mais il faut qu'il soit parfait, et ce n'est pas en invitant des serpents qu'on va y arriver.

- Ginny, laisse tomber.

- Mais je suis de nouveau avec Harry ! Il faut qu'il soit génialissime !

- Tu… devrais aller parler avec Harry, Gin'. Il faut que je te laisse. Le bal m'attend !

Hermione retourna auprès de la Serpentarde.

- Euh… Ca va être sans moi pour l'instant, Hermione. Je te rejoins… plus tard.

- D'accord…

Abandonnée de sa collègue, Hermione retrouva Théodore au fond de la bibliothèque.

- Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec Astoria ? lui demanda-t-elle en embrassant sa joue.

- On s'est disputé… encore.

Hermione sourit, heureuse d'échapper à tous problèmes de ce genre.

- Elle veut que je lui dise qu'elle couleur porter le soir du bal.

- Que lui as-tu dis ?

- Vert. Parce que c'est yeux sont vert ! Et elle a crié parce que vert c'est _tellement_ basique. Mais c'est quoi son problème ?

Hermione sortit un parchemin vierge pour commencer son devoir de Métamorphose.

- Rappelle-moi quelle est la couleur emblème de Serpentard ?

- Le vert.

- Voilà son problème. Astoria Greengrass est une personne qui s'occupe de son apparence tout le temps, en laissant sur le banc de touche ses études, lui rétorqua Hermione excédée et indignée. Elle ne peut pas se pointer là-bas avec une faute de goût pareil, dit-elle en imitant la voix de la Serpentarde. Qu'elle est les yeux verts ou non. De plus le vert porte malheur.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Ou du moins au théâtre. Propose-lui du bleu, c'est la couleur du rêve. Et je pense que Pansy et moi allons choisir cette couleur pour le thème.

- Si vous choisissez cette couleur, elle ne se pointera jamais là-bas dans cette couleur, elle ferait caméléon.

- Jaune. C'est la couleur de… non, oublies.

- Ça avait l'air d'être une bonne idée pourtant.

- Non. Peu de personne porte bien le jaune. Et le jaune, c'est la couleur de l'infidélité. Ça voudrait dire aux yeux de tout le monde que tu es trompé ou que tu la trompe…

- Oh…

- Tu ne la trompe pas, rassure-moi ?

- Non. Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais une espèce de sauvageonne des codes vestimentaires !

- Tu pense essentiellement à ''pas de rose avec du violet ou du rouge'' ? Oui, je sais ça peut être surprenant, surtout que je ne respecte aucune de ses règles. Je ne fais que répéter ce que Pansy raconte tous les matins. Voilà tout.

- Elle doit avoir raison alors. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire du tout.

- Ne parle pas robe, fleur, bijoux avec elle.

- Robe, fleur, bijoux. C'est noté.

Hermione l'a regardé, exaspérée. Elle s'est finalement prit la tête entre les bras poussant un gros soupir.

- Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser en faisant ça ?

- Si tu le dis, je t'étrangle !

- A Pansy, quand Blaise l'agace, elle fait ça elle aussi.

La rouge et or a grogné.

- D'accord, d'accord, conclut Théo en riant un peu. Et toi, alors, avec qui vas-tu aller au bal ?

- Sérieusement ? En tant que Préfète-en-Chef, je dois y aller avec Pansy. Autant dire que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu. Mais on va trouver un truc. On en a parlé hier et ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger rapidement.

- Bien, bien…

Le vert et argent la regarde intensément. Elle le sentait mais continuait d'aligner ses mots sur son parchemin.

- Je n'aime décidément pas ce sourire en coin, explosa-t-elle. Espèce de Serpentard, qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

- Tu le sauras bientôt !

Il lui fit un léger clin d'œil et sortit de la bibliothèque en de grands gestes théâtrales.

Hermione rentra à ses appartements, mauvais pressentiments au trippes. Mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle entra dans la salle de bain quelques instants plus tard.

Malefoy et Pansy s'y trouvé déjà.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Rien, rien.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, on parlait juste de la robe que Pansy mettrait le soir de Noël.

* * *

><p>Alors, alors, les verdictes ? Quelles maladies, très cher(e)s docteurs ?<p>

Bisous ! :*

Lily.


	17. Chapter 16

Salut ! C'est encore moi !

Je suis un peu en retard, mais je suis là, comme toujours !

On se retrouve à la fin..

Bonne lecture à vous, mes chers lecteurs !

* * *

><p>Il avait trouvé ses marques au final. Ces appartements n'étaient pas si impressionnants que ce que lui avait dit Pansy. Il avait même un jour trouvé le moyen d'y faire entrer une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Elle était sortie après quelques minutes seulement.<p>

Il s'y sentait bien la plupart du temps. Lorsque la seconde Préfète-en-Chef était présente, un étrange sentiment s'emparait de lui. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise comme si elle tenait à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Mais malgré tout, il restait là. La Salle Commune des Serpentard lui était devenue trop familière pour le moment.

A l'instant, il s'y trouvait accompagné de Pansy, Théo et Blaise. Ces amis parlaient de leurs récentes "amitiés" avec les Gryffondor alors que lui restait à l'écart, les écoutant parler parfois, près du foyer. Il sourit en pensant que ces derniers temps, ils multipliaient ces petites réunions et qu'il les adorait tout autant que lorsque Potter le rejoignait dans la Salle sur Demande, volontairement ou non.

Cependant, son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa que la Gryffondor centre de la conversation n'allait sans doute pas tarder à arriver. Il se surprit pourtant à ne pas pester à ce propos. Elle faisait des efforts, essayait de le supporter lorsqu'il était présent. Elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le virer de la salle de bain lorsqu'il y était accompagné de Pansy. Il pouvait lui aussi faire un effort.

Il a regardé Pansy. Assise sur le long divan rouge défoncé en face, Blaise était derrière elle, la tenant fermement contre lui, protecteur envers son amie. Un rire les secoua tous les trois et le tableau a rapidement pivoté sur lui-même. Une tête brune est arrivée, en apercevant les quatre amis, elle eut l'air surprise mais se reprit rapidement et se laissa choir à côté de Théo, poussant un gros soupir, en face des deux autres. Nott passa un bras autour de ses épaules, rieur mais préoccupé, et elle s'appuya contre lui.

Ils ont parlés un long moment de tout et de rien, sans doute, sans que Drago ne fasse attention à quoi que se soit.

- Drak' ? tout va bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs…

- Tout va bien, sourit-il en entendant sa meilleure amie s'inquiéter.

Elle lui jeta un regard insistant, qu'il ignora, plongeant son regard dans les flammes qui consumaient les buches. Pansy haussa finalement les épaules et se réintéressa à la conversation qui avait débuté. Elle savait que s'il en avait ressentit le besoin, Drago lui aurait parlé.

Le blond se retourna encore une fois vers ses amis et la rouge et or. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés, nichée dans le cou de Théo qui se trouvait dans le même état second. S'ils ne bougeaient quelques fois les lèvres pour parler, Drago les aurait crus endormi profondément. Alors que les deux autres débattaient sur un quelconque sujet.

Ils étaient tous les cinq vraiment épuisés et restés pourtant là, assis à ne plus parler. Drago pensa que, plus tard lorsqu'il repenserait à cette soirée, elle ferait partie des minces bons souvenirs qu'il avait. Il ferma ses yeux et écouta les respirations de ces compagnons.

Granger finit par se lever, réveillant à moitié Théodore qui s'aggripa à presque à elle.

- C'est pas contre vous les enfants, croyez-moi, mais je suis tellement fatiguée. Je vous laisse, là. Bonne nuit, vous quatre.

Ils entendirent la porte de la salle de bain claquée. Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre et les quatre Serpentard se sont regardés. Soudainement parfaitement réveillés, ils se ruèrent vers la salle d'eau où Hermione vit entrer Pansy, Théo, Blaise et finalement Malefoy. Il resta interdit sur le seuil, hésitant à pousser les limites un peu plus loin ou non. Il vrilla lentement son regard à celui de la brune sans que les autres Serpentard ne s'aperçoivent de quoi que cela soit. Elle eut l'ombre d'un sourire discret et s'est détournée, donnant ainsi au blond la possibilité de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il est allé s'asseoir au bord de la baignoire et Pansy s'est assise par terre, s'appuyant à sa jambe alors qu'Hermione commençait à se brosser les dents. Théo s'assit sur les toilettes sans réellement comprendre le comique de la scène et Blaise ne trouvait plus le moyen de s'arrêtait de rire en regardant son ami.

Hermione sourit. Si un jour, elle avait su qu'ils ne se comportaient pas en vipère entre eux, peut-être son jugement aurait été moins dur. Elle ne regrettait cependant pas de l'avoir découvert de la sorte. Même la compagnie du blond lui avait semblé agréable ce soir-là. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas parlé. Mais il semblait avoir changé. Ou simplement muris, grandis. Si elle, s'évertuait à l'ignorer pour éviter toutes sources de conflits, lui ne l'insultait plus ou ne la cherchait plus pour des choses futiles sans pour autant l'ignorer. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait mais lui était reconnaissante de ne plus lui prendre la tête avec ses idioties.

Pansy serait heureuse de l'apprendre lorsqu'elles seraient enfin seules.

Hermione lança un regard dans le miroir, Blaise avait finit de rire et s'était adossé au mur, Théo avait la tête appuyait contre le mur, Pansy était assise près de Malefoy qui jouait avec ses cheveux en l'observant à travers la vitre. Leur regards se sont croisés et tous deux baissèrent vivement la tête, gênés. La brune sortit rapidement de la pièce sous les yeux attentifs de ses camarades qui la suivirent finalement.

Tous les cinq s'installèrent à nouveau dans le salon, oubliant largement leur planification. Quelques minutes après avoir repris leur place initiale, ils s'endormirent enchevêtrés les uns sur les autres.

- Ou étais-tu ?

- Nulle part.

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- De qui tu parle ?

- La fille avec qui tu as passé la nuit. Serpentarde au moins !

- Mais de quoi tu parle, enfin !

- Je t'ai attendu deux heures hier ! J'ai attendu en vain que tu viennes. Tu n'es pas revenu de toute la nuit. C'est donc qu'il y a une fille derrière tout cela.

- Enfin, ça ne prouve rien d'autre que ta paranoïa.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Ecoute, Astoria chérie, tu me donne mal à la tête, dès le matin. Je ne répondrai pas à ta stupide question parce que… elle est stupide. Je t'en pris, laisse-moi tranquille.

- C'est une Gryffondor, c'est ça ? sanglota bruyamment la jeune femme. C'était une _Gryffondor._

Cette fois, la vert et argent fondit en larmes à côté de son petit ami qui se tapa la tête contre le bois de la table. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut Hermione qui l'observait, se retenant tant bien que mal de rire. Il lui intima silencieusement de tuer la jeune femme à ses côtés, la supplia presque, alors que l'intéressée pleurait de plus belle. Théodore soupira bruyamment et sortit de la Grande Salle, laissant derrière lui Astoria, qui poussa un cri de douleur quant à la trahison inexistante à laquelle elle croyait sur comme fer.

* * *

><p>Quel est votre verdicte, dites-moi ?<p>

Ce fut un réel plaisir !

xD

A la prochaine !

Lily


	18. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bah comme d'habitude hein, je ne m'attarde pas ici mais on se retrouve à la fin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Théodore Nott avait un nom de famille. Un nom de famille qui comptait. Moins que Malefoy, mais les Nott étaient respectables et respectés. De par leur Sang Pur, de par leur argent de par leurs actions. De plus, Théodore Nott était beau et intelligent. Il avait beaucoup pour lui. Pas<em> tout<em>, comme Drago, mais il avait beaucoup. Si elle n'avait pas réussit à avoir la famille Malefoy dans ses rangs, Astoria ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Théodore lui échapper.

Elle prit donc rapidement la décision d'aller le voir pour se faire _pardonner_. Elle n'aurait cas lui inventer un mensonge de plus pour couvrir son plan. Un plan pour couvrir un plan qui a foiré. Elle avait tout d'une Greengrass.

Fière d'elle, elle est sortit la tête haute de la Grande Salle sans un regard pour le reste des Serpentard. Théodore était le genre de garçon à s'accrocher trop vite à quiconque lui semblait un minimum gentil. Elle, elle était une sorte de comédienne professionnelle, en définitivement mieux. Après un numéro larmoyant de charme, après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle avait simplement peur de… _le perdre_, il ne pourrait plus lui en vouloir. Par Salazar, ce qu'elle pouvait être intelligente !

Elle le chercha une éternité, lui semblait-il. Elle avait quitté la Grande Salle il y a au moins vingt minutes de cela. Elle commençait à perdre patience, bientôt c'est elle qui lui en voudrait et ce serait lui qui ramperait à ses pieds. Sa raison prit le dessus face à la tentation, jamais il lui ne courrait après alors qu'il n'avait pas réellement fait quelque chose de mal. Ou du moins, il ne le voyait pas.

Elle le retrouva finalement près de la porte de son premier cours en compagnie de la Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor. Elle a prit son air le plus aristocratique qu'elle le put et s'est avancée vers eux. Elle a regardé la brune avec un dégout évident.

-Dégage de là, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu gênes.

Elle a sourit, s'est retenu de rire et s'est relevé en s'appuyant sur **_son_** Théodore. Quand l'enfant de Moldu est passé à côté, Astoria a hésité à reculé d'un bon mètre ou se redresser un peu plus si possible. Elle a finalement allongé vivement sa colonne vertébrale, une grimace déformant son doux visage.

-Il ne faut plus que tu traine avec la vermine, Théodore, ça ne t'apportera jamais rien de bon.

-Sais-tu ce que c'est que les sciences humaines ?

-Non, et sache que je ne m'en plains pas.

La brune était décidée à faire comprendre à son petit ami qu'il ne trouverait pas mieux qu'elle mais que s'il continuait à faire ami-amie de la sorte avec ce genre de créature, elle se verrait dans l'obligation de ne plus lui adressait la parole. Jamais.

Elle a regardé le vert et argent, nonchalamment assis sur la pierre froide du sol. Si Granger s'était assise avec lui, il ne devait pas compté sur le fait qu'elle ferait de même. Elle valait tout de même mieux que cela. Même si elle avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il appréciait le geste.

-Je suis là pour te parler de moi.

-Jusque là, rien ne change.

-Sans doute, oui. Ecoute… pour la réaction que j'ai ce matin… Je suis désolée.

-Astoria…

- Non ! Non. Ecoute-moi,_ pour une fois_, **s'il te plait**. Tu ne vois donc pas combien elle aimerait être à ma place ? Ça se voit comme la pauvreté des Weasley, ces traitres à leur sang, se voit. Reprends-toi, Théodore. Et comprends-moi, avec toutes les filles qui te courent après…

-Astoria…

-Non ! Ecoute-moi enfin ! Avec toutes ses filles qui te courent après en mal d'amour, il est normal que je me sente en danger ! Théodore, je suis ta petite amie et je n'en ai plus l'impression. J'ai simplement peur de te perdre.

-Astoria, tu aurais du me laisser parler, avant de parler. Toutes ses filles que tu vois courir après, il n'y a que toi qui les vois. Hermione ne me drague pas, elle est simplement mon amie, Astoria. Une vraie amis. Chose que tu n'as jamais été et que tu n'as jamais tenté d'être. Tu te fous de moi, avoue le au moins, ce que tu aime c'est la perceptive d'obtenir mon nom de famille, n'est-ce pas ? Je cherchais un moyen de le dire ou de le faire et c'est toi, Astoria Greengrass, vil Serpentarde, qui vient m'offrir l'occasion rêvée sur un plateau d'argent. Notre semblant d'histoire a été une grosse erreur. Mais… mais j'ai été ravi de la faire, cette erreur-ci, parce qu'elle m'a appris à me méfier des personnes connues comme profiteuses. Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un qui restera dupe toute votre vie ou quelqu'un qui a gardé les mêmes idéaux que toi, va !

Elle l'a regardé sans réellement comprendre. Venait-il de mettre un terme à leur relation ? De tous les petits amis qu'elle avait, Salazar savait qu'ils étaient nombreux, c'était toujours elle qui avait rompu, à une execption près. Et non le contraire. Il osait la déshonorer ainsi !

La Serpentarde lui lança un regard noir, pour la première fois de sa vie un garçon avait largement résisté à son charme. Une rage monstrueuse lui rongea les entrailles quelques secondes et elle se mit à échafauder un autre plan pour se venger. Une chose était sûre, elle avait déjà sa victime.

Lorsque la brune a quitté le couloir, un air pensif peint au visage, Théo la regarda disparaître toujours en colère et vit Blaise et Weasley apparaître de l'autre côté.

-Je crois que j'ai jamais vu de rupture aussi spectaculaire, a beuglé Blaise.

-Bravo, mon pote ! s'est écrit le roux.

-Vous écoutiez, constata le troisième.

-Oui, firent les deux amis ensembles.

-Et c'était vraiment splendide, Théo, reprit le métis tapant dans la main du brun.

-Quand on a besoin de méthode drastique…

Blaise a soudainement arrêté tout mouvements et a regardé son ami avec un air de désolation hilarant, à en croire le roux mort de rire.

-N'utilise pas ce genre d'expression avec nous, ça ne sert à strictement rien.

Théodore grommela, bien sûr que son ami n'était pas du genre à utiliser ce genre d'expression. Il soupira distraitement et finit par sourire.

Pansy ne tarda pas à arriver en compagnie de Drago, Hermione et Harry. Les deux jeunes femmes parlaient vivement en faisant de grands gestes, Théodore en conclue qu'elles parlaient du bal. Cependant, il du se réduit à dire qu'il ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait en voyant les deux autres se parlaient comme si tout était naturel. Peut-être cette impression qu'ils avaient certains souvenirs, de ce dont on se souvient parce que réellement agréables, en commun. Hors, du plus loin que sa mémoire le laissait aller, le Serpentard toujours assis sur le sol les avait toujours vu se disputer et s'insulter.

Il préféra ne pas y mettre trop d'attention, il préférait que cela soit ainsi. Au fond de lui, lorsque tous les élèves entrèrent dans la classe, il se dit qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait. De vrais amis. Bon, en venir à cette conclusion avait été un long chemin. Mais maintenant il en avait, et ils étaient des meilleurs. Hermione s'apparentait progressivement à une petite sœur, qui pouvait s'avérer plus mature, une grande sœur aussi, capable de se rajeunir pour lui, à sa meilleure amie surtout. Il avait Drago, Blaise et Pansy. C'était le petit groupe de Serpentard le plus respecté depuis Salazar lui-même. Et il appréciait beaucoup Harry et Ron.

Oui, malgré la jeune femme qui allait devenir folle dans les heures à venir, il était satisfait de sa situation. Il pensa qu'Hermione aurait été outré de l'entendre dire cela avec tant de retenu et il sourit tendrement avant que Drago et Blaise ne s'en mêle.

-Arrête de la regarder comme ça, je te rappelle qu'Astoria, ta petite amie, est une Sang Pure, _elle_, lâcha gentiment Drago.

-Faux, fit le métis de l'autre côté de Théo. Il l'a largué juste avant que vous n'arriviez.

-Tu… Tu l'as largué ?

-Oui.

-Mais ça ne va pas ? s'écria Drago. Théo, tu es suicidaire ?

Un léger silence se fit lorsque le professeur de potion les a rappelés à l'ordre.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Personne ne la jamais larguée ! Elle… Sa vengeance va être terrible, vieux. Tu vas souffrir.

-Tu crois ?

-On va pas le laisser comme, Drake. Et de toute façon, c'est pas à lui qu'elle s'en prendra. Elle est du genre partisane de la souffrance _de loin_.

-Conclusion ? tenta Théodore.

-Elle va s'en prendre à un de tes proches.

-Blaise, ta gueule, c'est nous ces proches dont tu parle !

-Il n'y pas que nous. Plus maintenant. Elle va s'en prendre à la personne qu'elle tient comme responsable.

Tout naturellement, leur trois regards coulèrent lentement vers Pansy et Hermione, qui parlées toujours à voix basse de l'organisation du bal de Noël.

* * *

><p>Franchement, combien de personne déteste Astoria maintenant ? xD<p>

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et merci d'avoir (_encore)_ été là ! ;)

Lily


	19. Chapter 18

Bonjour !

Bon, me voilààà. Toujours avec le 18 ! ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger était une ces personnes dont la confiance en soi, qu'elle détenait pourtant, n'étant franchement pas évidente à voir au premier coup d'œil. Elle était plutôt de ceux qui, sage dans leur coin, préférés admirer les savants qu'avait le monde.<p>

Elle avait tendance à mettre son savoir en valeur plutôt que sa personnalité, à baisser la tête devant des personnes qui l'intimidait ou a plongait une profonde colère. Hermione était une de ces personnes dont le légendaire courage Gryffondor avait trouvé bon refuge.

Sa vie à présent consistait essentiellement à être simple et aux études. Elle se levait matin après matin et, qu'importe son humeur, accédait toujours aux demandes qui lui était faite. De se presser dans la salle de bain, de rendre ses devoirs, toujours excellents, à l'heure, de réexpliquer pour un ami ou un élève paresseux ou en difficulté, manger lentement et bien mâcher pour aider à la digestion, travailler encore et lire surtout, se coucher, leçons pour le lendemain en tête.

Oui, Hermione Granger, sorcière connue dans son collège pour être la meilleure en tout, avait une vie facile maintenant que le plus rude était passé.

L'année précédente avait été un autre monde, une approche trop réelle de l'enfer lui-même, elle s'y était brulé les ailes.

La menace de Voldemort se faisait pesante sur Harry, tout du moins un peu plus qu'avant. Septembre, alors qu'ils manquaient délibérément leur rentrée, Hermione s'était rendue compte que la petite bulle qui formait son petit monde, bien que parfaitement ronde et gondolée autour d'elle, commencé à être transpercée. Elle se conforta dans cette idée lorsque quelques mois plus tard, elle perdit un de ses plus vieux amis dans des conditions tragiques. Elle avait alors sentie une sorte d'aiguille filiforme, frêle commencer à percée cette petite bulle. Lors de la Grande Bataille, ou plutôt l'_après _lorsque tous s'étaient mobilisés pour recenser les victimes, elle avait la petite aiguille faire plus forte pression, elle avait dépassé l'épaisse bulle et s'amuser maintenant à chatouiller son bras.

Réapprenant tant bien que mal à revivre après cette épreuve, loin de l'Angleterre, pendant l'été, la grande brune sentait toujours l'aiguille contre sa peau lorsqu'elle pensait à ses anciens camarades. Parfois la pointe tentait de s'introduire sous sa peau lorsqu'elle se demandait si Ron ou Harry était mort des suites d'une blessure grave. Elle réfutait bien vite cette idée mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'avoir dans un coin de la tête à chaque instant.

Elle l'avait définitivement sentit s'infiltrer sous sa peau un beau matin du mois d'août. Alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir le journal sorcier local un des gros titre l'avait mise en hyperventilation. « Mort d'un héro suite à de graves blessures. » L'article commençait par une phrase solennelle, _L'Angleterre, aujourd'hui est endeuillée. _Le nom qui avait suivit ne l'avait rassurée, bien au contraire. Lui qui depuis toujours avait été de présent n'avait en aucun mérité pareille mort. La souffrance qu'elle ressentie ce jour-là avait été telle qu'elle avait longuement hésité à se rendre ou non à l'enterrement de son ami. Neuville Londubat ne méritait pas qu'on l'ignore ainsi. Elle s'y était donc rendue, se gardant d'avoir voir ses amis.

Elle s'était aussi promis de faire un maximum pour ne plus aller à aucun enterrement. L'ambiance qui y régnait la plongée immédiatement dans une longue léthargie s'apparentant à une dépression.

Mais aujourd'hui, toujours peinée par la perte de tous ses amis, sa vie était plus simple. Plus légère.

Seulement, elle se devait de commencer à penser à son avenir. Elle connaissait les ambitions de Ginny, qui voulait jouer au Quidditch dans une équipe mondialement reconnue, de Harry qui voulait devenir aurore, pour ne s'autoriser aucune pause et continuer à se battre contre l'ennemi, et Ron qui semblait un peu perdu entre ses deux vocations, lui qui rêvait de Quidditch et espérait être serviable, il ne savait que choisir entre passion et devoir. Mais un jour, il trouverait la bonne solution et ne le regretterait pas, Hermione en était persuadée. Mais elle, après tout le raffut et tous les dégâts qu'avait causés la guerre, elle ne savait toujours pas. Elle ne rêvait plus de chose futile bien évidement mais n'avait aucun projet particulier.

Devenir heureuse, sans doute. Avoir un travail intéressant, se marier avec un homme qui l'aimait, avoir des enfants et les élever correctement.

Mais elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de quel métier elle souhaitait exercer. Ni de quelle étude susciter réellement son intérêt. Son avenir n'avait assurément rien de palpitant.

Peut-être devait-elle se fixer des objectifs plus imminents. Comme veiller à se que Harry et Ron soit heureux. Tout apprendre sur Pansy et Théodore, connaitre mieux Blaise. Peut-être aussi pardonner les erreurs du blond Serpentard et imposer une solide trêve entre eux. Elle y penserait plus attentivement. Après tout, elle avait toujours fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle, et s'était là ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Hermione allait sérieusement y penser.

En fait, tout ce qu'elle espérait de son avenir était devenir une adulte accomplie.

En attendant que le temps fasse son travail, elle fixa à nouveau le plafond au dessus de son lit. Elle penserait sans doute aussi à refaire la décoration dans sa chambre avant la fin de l'année. Elle commençait déjà à être lassée des couleurs pastel qui ornaient ses murs.

Elle s'est rapidement relevée de son matelas. Trop rapide peut-être à en croire les chancèlements qui l'accueillirent lorsque ces pieds frôlèrent le sol froid. Légère sur la pointe des pieds, elle gagna la porte de la pièce où trônait son lit. Elle l'ouvrit lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Vérifiant si le couloir était bien désert, elle sortit, toujours perchée sur ses pieds, pour gagner la Salle Commune. Malheureusement, en chemin, elle rencontra Malefoy dont le visage était visiblement fatigué. Gênée, elle tira sur la chemise d'homme qu'elle avait empreinté à un de ses amis rencontré cet été. Momentanément tétanisée, elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et tenta de passer entre lui et le mur mais, bien qu'elle sache qu'il était saoul, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être passablement agacée en le voyant qui la reluquée ouvertement de bas en haut.

- Tu es saoul, constata-t-elle, amèrement.

- Possible, répondit-il bêtement.

Elle passa devant lui, rapidement. Il la regarda s'avancer d'un pas, chancelant et hésitant, vers la pièce ronde au fond du couloir. Elle lui rappela sa mère, l'espace d'un instant, lorsqu'elle avait trop bu. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais il se délectait du spectacle dès qu'il le pouvait. Il trouvait cela tellement drôle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cracha-t-elle, rudement.

Il l'avait naturellement suivi, comme il le faisait avec sa mère. C'était lui qui était saoul, pas elle. Elle n'avait aucunement besoin d'aide, enfin ! Que faisait-il là ?

Il ne prit pas la peine d'y réfléchir vraiment. L'esprit trop embrouillé, il s'assit simplement sur la banquette en face du portrait pivotant. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Ainsi grisé par l'alcool, il la trouvait jolie.

Ses boucles étaient toujours humides de la douche prise deux heures plus tôt, ses trait s'ajustait parfaitement à la forme ovale de son visage. Une boucle collait à son large front lisse, ses sourcils formaient deux longs traits clairs au dessus de ses yeux chocolat aux discrets éclats dorés, son nez, long et fin, surplombait ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses. A la lumière des flammes, ses cheveux formaient une sorte de halo léger. Ça lui donnait un air angélique, princier.

_Belle. _Il la trouvait _belle. _

Il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Il ne le ferait sûrement pas. Il était trop saoul pour répondre quelque chose de cohérent.

- Comment as-tu pu te saouler ?

- Salle sur Demande.

C'était tellement stupide de répondre par _un _mot. Mais sincèrement, il ne se sentait pas capable de plus ou de mieux.

- Ca doit être désopilant de boire seul. Euphorisant.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit si idiote ?

- Harry.

- Quoi Harry ?

- J'étais avec Harry.

- Tu veux dire qu'Harry est saoul, à ce moment précis ?

Il grogna en signe d'affirmation.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Oui, oui, bon... D'accord. Désolée... :)<p>

A la prochaine !

Lily Malefoy.


	20. Chapter 19

Bonjour !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapiiiiitre !

Bon, comme d'habitude, je vous retrouve après pour que vous me laissiez vos avis ! :)

Bonne lecture, mes petits choux ! :D

* * *

><p>Les doigts pressés sur les tempes, Drago Malefoy essayait tant bien que mal de faire passer les maux de tête qui assaillaient la moindre parcelle de son cerveau. La Grande Salle était peu bruyante si tôt mais le peu de bourdonnement incessant était impitoyable. Les souvenirs de la veille lui manque et il a beau tout faire pour les recouvrir, ils semblent près à échapper à tout. Ce n'est que lorsque le brun de Gryffondor entre que quelques images lui revinrent. Il se voit, bouteille à la main, la lever haut pour trinquer, sans doute à quelque chose profondément idiot. Il revoit Harry en face de lui rire jusqu'à ne pas parvenir à faire une phrase.<p>

Dépité, il fait glisser ses coudes et lève les yeux vers la table des rouges et or. Hermione le regarde étrangement. Saoul comme il l'était hier, il a peur d'avoir fait une bêtise. Elle fit glisser son regard sur son meilleur ami et lui fit une remarque joviale, trop bruyante, sur le fait qu'il n'a pas l'air en forme. Le blond la regarda plus attentivement, ses yeux cachés une petite lueur, qu'elle peinait à cacher, comme si elle gardait pour elle quelque chose que tout le monde aurait apprécié de savoir. Pourtant, derrière cette petite flamme se tenait plus fermement une ombre d'inquiètude. Savait-elle qu'Harry et lui s'était saoulé hier ? Il en était peu de chance et pourtant, malgré ses plaisanteries, elle semblait espérer lui faire une morale désagréable.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle fut au courant ? Qui l'aurait mise au courant ? Ce matin, Pansy avait prit le temps de s'occuper de son meilleur ami malgré le bal de Noël qu'elle avait à organiser avec Granger. Il creusa encore un peu sa mémoire mais rien ne lui revint.

Il se leva troublé. Une fois debout, il eut quelques vertiges et d'un pas lourd, il sortit du réfectoire devenu bien trop bruyant pour lui. Il se dirigea, toujours grisé par l'alcool qu'ils avaient absorbé la veille, vers la cour. Là, personne ne viendrait le dérangeait, au vue des températures. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas. Fatigué par avance, il s'est tourné pour voir qui arrivait. Il vit, avec soulagement et mécontentement, une longue silhouette brune se dessiner dans le brouillard. Harry l'avais suivit afin de cuvé en paix, loin du bruit ambiant. L'attrapeur s'affala dans la neige, ne se préoccupant nullement de la froideur du sol.

- Je crois qu'on a fait les cons, hier, lança-t-il.

- Tu crois ? railla le blond.

- Tu te rappelle de quelque chose.

- C'est flou. Vraiment flou.

- Oh putain ! laissa échapper le rouge et or.

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux et s'allongea vivement. Il ferma les yeux et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla pendant longtemps.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

- Harry ? insista la jeune femme.

- Oui ?

- Les cours vont commencés, Harry et…

- Il faudra pas qu'on soit en retard.

La brune s'est approchée de lui et l'a aidé à se remettre debout. Sans un regard pour le blond, elle est repartie. Drago s'interrogea une seconde fois sur les conditions de son comportement. De dos, il détailla la jeune femme et c'est une phrase en particulier qui a fait remonter les souvenirs de la fin de la soirée. Il ferma soudainement les yeux, honteux. Il s'était presque endormi sur les genoux de la brune et n'avait en rien été gêné de la proximité qu'il avait imposée. Déconfit, il comprit les silences d'Hermione et sa gêne aussi.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers les fuyards. Pansy était avec eux, les deux jeunes femmes parlaient vivement. Apparemment, elles parachevaient les derniers détails. Il héla distraitement son amie et elle l'invita à les rejoindre. En quelques longues enjambées, il arriva jusqu'à eux et Hermione reprit leur conversation là où elle l'avait arrêté.

- Il est hors de question que ça se passe comme ça, Pansy. Théodore a eut une idée… loufoque. Tu ne vas tout de même pas adhérer.

- Bah… pourquoi pas ?

- Mais enfin c'est… tellement idiot !

- Mais non ! Regarde, lui fit-elle. Drake ?

- Mmmmh ?

- Je suis Préfète-en-Chef.

- Bravo, Pans'. C'est bien de s'en rendre compte !

- La ferme. Ecoute-moi, c'est tout. Hermione est Préfète-en-Chef.

- Pansy… Je suis pas débile.

- Je sais. Mais par conséquent, elle et moi, nous devrions nous rendre au bal ensemble. Hors… c'est non. Théo a bien trouvé une solution au problème mais Hermione n'est pas d'accord.

- Quelle est cette idée lumineuse.

- Chacune y va avec le meilleur ami de l'autre.

Drago et Harry ont eut la même réaction, tous deux se sont violement tournés vers la Serpentarde.

- J'irais avec Ronald et Hermione avec… toi…

- Je… ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.

Hermione, embarrassée, se détourna de lui, le remerciant silencieusement. Cependant, cette réaction tapa rapidement sur les nerfs du blond. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore. Du moins, pas de la sorte. Elle, elle aurait du être en colère. Elle aurait du le juger et le détester en l'insultant tant qu'elle pouvait. Hors, elle ne le faisait pas et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle le regarde avec dédain et qu'il se sente fier. Il voulait se sentir juger. Il espérait juste être _regardé _d'Hermione, en fait.

- Je suis là, lâcha Hermione.

La Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur le canapé en attendant que Pansy la rejoigne. Cette dernière était en compagnie de Drago, tous deux semblaient se disputaient violement. Elle ne prit pas garde à ce qu'ils se disaient, ne comprit pas donc qu'on parlait d'elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux, une minute. Les températures la fatiguaient, les cours et ses professeurs la fatigués et lorsqu'elles auraient vu le professeur McGonagall, elle aurait une tonne de devoir à faire. Elle soupira et ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Habituée à l'obscurité, elle dut cligner des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Entendant toujours les deux amis qui continuaient à se disputer, elle se décida à trouver une occupation. Elle passa son regard sur la pièce une fois, deux fois et trois fois. Découragée, elle posa son regard sur la petite table à quelques pas de là où elle était. Une feuille de parchemin avait été coincée entre le livre de potion et de botanique. Elle pencha rapidement la tête vers la gauche, intriguée, elle se précipita sur la table. Elle s'empara vivement du parchemin et se réinstalla au fond de l'assise. Elle rassembla ses jambes sous elle en découvrant le dessin inscrit sur le manuscrit.

La robe dessinée arboré un corsage serré au couleur de la maison des serpents. Un serpent semblait avoir était brodé de perle sous le bras gauche du modèle. La jupe, rattaché au bustier, avait la même teinte et était essentiellement composée de plumes. L'ensemble était simplement magnifique. Hermione se surprit à s'imaginer glisser dans la somptueuse robe de bal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

Pansy, arrivée comme une sauvage, ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'assit lourdement à côté d'elle.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle seulement la rouge et or.

- Non, excuse-moi. Je voulais pas t'agresser… Drago m'a prit la tête.

- Elle est magnifique, en tout cas, fit-elle posément.

- C'est juste un dessin. C'est le genre de dessin que j'aimerais porté le soir du bal.

- C'est toi qui l'a dessiné ?

- Oui. Rapidement.

- Tu… as un talent monstre, Pansy !

- On en reparlera plus tard, on va être en retard, rougit l'intéressée.

* * *

><p>Donc ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?<p>

Allez ! Dites-moi !

Merci d'être venu !

Lily M.


	21. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde !

Premièrement : Je suis en retard, encore, et je suis toujours aussi désolée... Mais ce chapitre est plus long et... Enfin j'epère qu'il vous plaira ! Deuxièmement : j'ai remarqué deux choses :

***L'une** : J'ai jamais dit que les personnages que je torture ne m'appartenais en rien mais qu'ils avaient (bien heureusement) grandi dans la tête de la sublime J.K. Rowling !

***Deux**, et honte à moi : je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour vos review. J'ai honte de moi. Néanmoins, je le fais, là. Je suis extrêmement heureuse de voir que vous êtes nombreux à revenir et souvent à me donner vos avis. Mon but est toujours le même, c-à-d m'améliorer, et je sais que grâce à vous je peux le faire (_Yes, we can !)_. Alors je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour le temps que vous prenez pour moi !

Chapitre 20, enfin ! Et le _vrai _début de notre romance tant promise !

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir. En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p>Les deux Préfètes-en-Chef ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Elles se tournèrent momentanément l'un vers l'autre et regardèrent à nouveau leur professeur. Hermione pensa à Astoria qui lui avait promis une belle correction. Non, c'était trop gros. Pansy l'entendit soupirer, la brune sourit et prit l'initiative de partir.<p>

Loin d'être une plaisanterie moyenne, la conversation précédente n'avait pas mis en joie la lionne. Accueillir des élèves américains au beau milieu du mois de décembre… L'idée n'enchantait pas Pansy non plus. Adapter les dortoirs, les emplois du temps, réorganiser la décoration et l'organisation général du bal de Noël… Une chance que cette dernière tâche ne soit pas totalement finit.

Hermione semblait distraite et son amie devina que ce n'était pas la faute de l'arrivée de nouveaux sorciers dans l'établissement. Soucieuse, elle tenta de deviner quelles étaient ses pensées. Définitivement pas magicienne, elle ne put les lire. Elle observa alors longuement l'expression de la rouge et or. Les traits tirés d'une personne fatiguée, ses yeux étaient rouges, ses joue pâle et creuse, ses lèvres entrouverte.

- A quoi tu pense ? demanda brusquement la jeune femme. Hermione ?

Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu. Ou elle l'ignorait très bien.

- Hermione ?

- Pardon ! s'est-elle exclamée. Tu disais ?

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

- Oh ! Euh… A l'arrivée de ses sorciers, fit Hermione avec ce sourire tordu qu'elle faisait quand elle voulait cacher quelque chose.

- Et ?

- Et rien.

- Hermione… Je le vois bien !

- Oui, oui. Bon. Ne me coupe pas, s'il te plait.

- Si tu veux.

- Merci.

Hermione lui dit qu'elle craignait quelque peu les représailles de la blonde qui était sortit avec leur ami, qu'elle ne savait toujours pas avec qui aller au bal de Noël, combien elle n'avait pas envie que ses vacances ne commencent. Elle ne savait pas non plus quoi faire de Ginny et Harry, qui étaient dingues l'un de l'autre et complètement incapable de rester ensemble malgré tout. Elle lui confia que parfois Ron lui manquait profondément. Hermione ne fut pas étonnée de la voir se révolter à ce moment précis.

- Enfin, Hermione ! Te rend-tu compte de combien tu es mieux sans lui ? Tu avais réellement besoin de faire une croix sur tout ce qui c'est passé ces dernières années et ça a été ta manière de le faire. Tu es bien mieux sans lui, crois-moi. Tu peux e_nfin _t'ouvrir à l'avenir, le vrai et ne plus être emprisonnée par tes rêves d'adolescente.

Hermione la regarda, stupéfaite. Rares étaient les chances de la voir aussi passionnée dans ses propos. Elle rit en entrant dans leur appartements, elles se dirigèrent naturellement vers la chambre de Pansy pour continuer leur conversation. Hermione lâcha tous ses muscles pour s'abattre de tout son poids sur le matelas. Pansy, quant à elle, resta debout.

Elle regarda Hermione en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Son ongle claqua dans la pièce silencieuse lorsqu'elle joua avec et son amie la regarda, étonnée. Ses yeux semblaient s'interrogeait sur le comportement jugé étrange de la jeune Serpentarde.

- Pour ce qui est du partenaire de bal… Drago a accepté.

Voilà qui expliquait leur ressente dispute. Hermione demanda quelles étaient les raisons d'un tel changement d'humeur.

- C'est simplement par esprit de compétition. Il a vu que tu étais soulagée de pas y aller avec lui, il a tout de suite retourné sa veste. Tu pense bien… j'étais contre et je me suis vivement opposé à lui. Mais il n'est pas habitué à recevoir les échecs.

- J'ai cru le comprendre.

- Il m'a demandé de te convaincre mais avec un peu de logique, il devrait renoncer à cette idée.

- Pansy, tu y vas avec Ron. Je vais y aller avec Malefoy.

- Tu es sûre ?

Hermione sourit pour toute réponse et repensa à la situation en entendant l'autre Préfète s'activer dans la pièce.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Astoria, on l'a à l'œil. Tu auras toute la bibliothèque pour toi ces vacances, de quoi te plains-tu ? ironisa Pansy. Laisse Harry et Ginny se rendre compte qu'ils se détruisent seuls. Ils accorderont leurs violons lorsqu'ils comprendront combien être ensemble leur fait mal mais ne pas l'être les abat. Ils doivent faire leur erreur pour aller de l'avant.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle pensa longuement à ce que lui avait dit sa collègue. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une solution. Rester passive dans ce conflit, qu'elle avait mis en place, lui semblait absurde. Il lui fallait trouver la combinaison parfaite pour racheter son erreur. Ils n'étaient pas bien ensembles, et l'étaient encore moins lorqu'ils n'étaient pas ensembles. Soit ils trouvaient comment faire soit elle allait devoir les séparer une bonne fois pour toute.

- Ca règle au moins une partie du problème, fit-elle silencieuse.

- Une partie ? fit Pansy, soucieuse.

Hermione soupira largement et se décida à soulager se qui tourmentait réellement son inconscient.

- Hier, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors je me suis levée. J'espérais que Malefoy t'avait déjà rejoins mais je l'ai croisé dans le couloir. J'étais pas vraiment habillée de façon adéquate. Et il m'a suivit. Il s'est assis avec moi et a attendu. Il s'est presque endormi sur moi. Et… je ne sais pas comment me comporter face à lui. C'est… gênant. Quand je le vois, je me souviens de son visage détendu par l'alcool, fatigué et confiant. Il a presque l'air gentil quand il boit. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. C'est indécent de l'ignorer comme j'ai pu le faire, impensable que je commence à lui parler comme s'il était un ami…

- Ne fais rien.

- Quoi ?

Hermione, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Pansy parle, sursauta. En vérité, elle se parlait à elle-même. Elle avait pensé qu'énumérer le problème à voix haute le démêlerait. Bien au contraire, la situation actuelle lui semblait tellement inexplicable qu'elle était inextricable.

- Ne fais rien et attends de voir ce que lui fait.

- Oui !... Pour qu'il me méprise un peu plus. Bien sûr, Pansy, quelle bonne idée ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

- On se calme, lionceau, c'est pas le moment de sortir ses griffes. Je le connais bien, et il est pas méprisant. Il faut juste…

- L'avoir à la bonne ?

- Le connaitre, répondit froidement Pansy. Ne fais rien, s'il se rappelle d'hier soit il va t'en parler, soit il va tenter par tous les moyens de l'oublier. Là, et seulement là, tu pourras décider de l'ignorer à tout jamais.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas besoin de son avis pour vivre ma vie, Pansy. S'il n'est pas content de se qu'il a fait, il avait cas faire mieux. Mais je ne vais pas attendre que ces journées soient belles pour profiter de ma vie.

- Je n'avais pas vu cela sous cet angle.

- Je sais bien. Passons. Que vas-tu mettre le soir du bal ? questionna sèchement Hermione, désormais les nerfs à vif.

- Je ne sais toujours pas.

- Tu mens.

- Non.

- Tu mens. Ta main tremble et tu joue avec tes cheveux. Tu mens, Pansy Parkinson.

- Oui bon… J'espérais porter la robe que j'ai dessinée.

L'esprit un peu plus léger, Hermione repensa au magnifique dessin qu'avait fait son amie. Elle sortit vivement de la chambre et s'arrêta à l'entrée de leur salle commune, assis au milieu du canapé rouge en face d'elle se trouvait Drago Malefoy, complètement perdu dans ces pensées. Il ne la vit pas, elle en remercia Merlin. Elle attrapa le dessin et retourna sans un bruit dans la chambre de la Serpentarde.

Pansy était, cette fois, assise sur le lit. Hermione resta interdite une fois de plus sur le seuil. Elle sentait que son amie aurait du mal à parler de cela. Tant pis, elles devaient changer de sujet.

Elle regarda attentivement le dessin du somptueux vêtement. Le corset serré était vert et arborait fièrement le blason représentant le serpent de la maison Serpentard. La jupe, évasée, avait la même couleur que le bustier et se composait d'une cascade de magnifiques plumes émeraude descedant jusqu'au cheville.

- Elle est superbe, Pansy.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle doucement.

- Comment vas-tu la faire ?

- Je ne la ferais pas.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Tu me vois travailler de mes mains, Hermione ?

- Oui, justement oui. Je chercherais mais je crois que je peux t'aider pour cela. J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus. Et imagine la fierté que ce serait pour toi de porter quelque chose que tu as imaginé, dessiné et créée ! Toutes les autres filles de l'écoles jalouses de toi !...

- Je peux te montrer quelque chose ? poursuivit pensivement la vert et argent, presque timidement.

La Gryffondor put à peine répondre que Pansy avait déjà la tête dans son armoire à la recherche d'un autre dessin. Lorsqu'elle en sortit un parchemin lisse, elle le brandit fièrement au dessus de sa tête en signe de victoire personnelle.

Elle tendit la feuille à Hermione qui s'en empara délicatement. Lançant un dernier regard à la première robe, elle y superposa l'autre. D'un autre style, elle en était pas moins belle. Ses bretelles étaient fines et blanche, longeaient de minuscules perles qui faisaient scintillées la peau. Le bustier était blanc, en forme de cœur au niveau de la poitrine et suivait de près la ligne du buste. La jupe de la robe blanche s'évasait de la taille jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Emerveillée, Hermione finit par glisser le regard sur les finissions qui formaient de petites runes brodées d'un fil violine à la taille. Celle-ci, contrairement à l'autre, serait toute de soie faite.

-J'accepte ton aide. A une condition. J'ai dessiné cette robe pour toi. J'aimerais que tu l'as porte en même temps que je porte la mienne.

Hermione ne dit rien et regarda encore plus attentivement la robe.

Le blond était toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand Hermione fila le plus vite qu'elle put à côté de lui. Il leva néanmoins la tête et l'interpella :

- Hermione !

Hermione serra fort ses paupières et se retourna. Elle ferma ses bras sur sa poitrine et attendit que le serpent ne parle. N'entendant aucun son de sa part, elle ouvrit ses yeux et découvrit qu'il l'observait soigneusement. Elle reprit donc la parole la première :

- Hermione ?

- C'est ton prénom.

- Depuis quand m'appelle-tu par mon prénom ?

- C'est les vacances.

C'est les vacances ? Se moquait-il d'elle ou était-ce la seule raison qu'il avait trouvé ? Orgueilleuse, Hermione se dressa comme une princesse et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Il soutint son regard et finit par se passer une main lasse sur le visage. Son expression se fit plus relâchée et il leva à nouveau les yeux. Hermione lut dans ses yeux une profonde gêne mais surtout un manque intense de confiance. La nature revint au galop dans le cœur de la brune et se rependit en elle sournoisement. Elle s'assit en face de lui et attendit que, les yeux fuyant, il eut enfin le courage de lui dire ce pourquoi il l'avait arrêté dans sa course.

- Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour ma conduite hier. C'était parfaitement…

Sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il la vit rougir. Sa journée n'avait pas été bonne mais la fin se faisait sentir. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Blaise est à l'entrainement avec Ron. Je passe pas mal de temps avec Harry et…

Brandissant sa main sous son nez, elle le stoppa net dans sa phrase, une fois de plus.

- Ne me joue pas cette carte. Ils l'ont tous essayés.

Loupé. Il ferma les yeux et balança sa tête contre le dossier. Il soupira bruyamment et attendit que l'atmosphère se détende. Ce qui n'arriva pas.

- Mauvaise journée ?

Il la regarda étonné.

- C'est les vacances, justifia-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

- Pas de tout repos, effectivement.

Il ferma à nouveau et appuya sa tête loin derrière, semblait-il. Hermione le regarda un instant. La conversation était engagée, elle n'allait tout de même pas partir sans un bruit. Elle resta assise encore quelques secondes et vint finalement s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- En quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Depuis la rupture de Théo et Astoria, on la surveille de près. Elle est prête à tout pour te le faire payer puisqu'elle est sûre que vous êtes aujourd'hui ensemble.

- Ce qui est assez absurde.

- Si on n'a pas confirmation, je t'assure qu'on pourrait jurer devant Merlin que vous formez un couple.

- Hé bien, nous n'en sommes pas un.

- Et c'est moi que tu espère soulager ?

En effet, inexplicablement, il se trouva bien heureux de savoir que son ami ne s'était pas empêtré dans une nouvelle relation.

- Cet exercice est épuisant.

- Epuisant ? Vous ne faîtes que l'observer, non ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Enfin !

Drago glissa un regard outré vers elle et elle sourit. D'un vrai sourire, peut-être la lassitude l'emportait-elle. Mais le Serpentard était content de l'avoir fait réellement sourire au moins une fois dans sa vie.

- Non, reprit-il, restant maitre de lui, non. Nous ne faisons pas que ça. Nous sommes obligé de sa suivre et de contrer ses attaques, contre quiconque. Elle est douée, tu sais.

- Laissez la faire.

- Pardon ?

- Laissez la faire.

- Est-tu suicidaire, Hermione ?

- Non, simplement… Si elle doit m'avoir, alors elle m'aura. Soit sur que je ne me laisserais pas abattre sans me battre. Je ne suis pas Gryffondor pour rien !

- Tu m'as l'air bien fougueuse. Vas-y doucement avec ce genre d'idées !

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Tu pense réellement qu'elle va gentiment attendre que tu sois préparée ? Un Serpentard, c'est fourbe, Hermione, je ne t'apprends rien. Elle t'attaquera par surprise comme elle le fait avec tous les autres.

- Non…

Hermione ne parla plus, Drago non plus. Elle le regarda une minute, mal à l'aise et se leva nerveusement afin de sortir vivement de leur appartement.

Drago soupira une nouvelle fois et se maudit d'avoir été si brusque.

Une fois dehors, Hermione soupira largement. Elle attendit que le portrait se referme et avança dans le couloir. Elle allait rendre visite à Harry et Ron dans la tour des Gryffondor. Légère, elle prit un soin particulier à reléguer la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu loin dans sa tête.

En sentiment contradictoire, elle était heureuse. Une tonne de papillon s'envolait dans son estomac quand elle pensait au fait qu'elle avait eu une conversation, une vraie conversation, construite et évolutive, avec Drago Malefoy. Drago Malefoy, son sempiternel ennemi, l'être froid et abominable qui la détestait.

Soudain, alors qu'elle allait remettre ses cheveux en place, à l'angle du couloir suivant, tout son corps se figea. Elle devint pierre lentement et douloureusement. Des petites fourmis aux pattes faites de seringues semblaient se donnaient un plaisir fou à parcourir longuement, très longuement, ses jambes. Les papillons stoppèrent leur battements d'ailes et s'évanouir tous en même temps laissant place à l'affreuse douleur des minuscules insectes qui occupaient maintenant presque la totalité de ses jambes. Elle comprit très rapidement qu'elle avait à faire à un sort très puissant, pas un _bon _sort. Aucune stupéfaction ne donnait autant de douleur et mettait tant de temps.

Le paroxysme de la douleur fut lorsqu'elle fut pétrifiée au niveau de la poitrine, les seringues devenues poignards se faisaient plus oppressants plus douloureux. La descente aux enfers semblait plus longue encore. Hermione ferma les yeux et se maudit de ne pas avoir écouté Drago. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement pétrifiée, elle eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait. Le sort n'était pas du ressort de la magie blanche.

Un petit feu prit place entre ses pieds et se mit à consumer sa chair aussi lentement que les fourmis étaient montées, la laissant intacte. Hermione avait à peine eut le temps de pousser un gémissement qu'une silhouette apparue dans son champs de vision, voluptueuse. Astoria. Elle ricana en la voyant souffrir, les flammes dévorantes s'allongeaient jusqu'à mi-mollet.

Les larmes vinrent seules à ces yeux et la Gryffondor, n'écoutant pas le discours rageant du serpent, se concentra le plus toute sa force pour ne pas verser ses larmes. Son corps engourdit lui faisait mal, les flammes imaginaires n'épargnaient aucune partie de son corps, Astoria parlait toujours, vive dans ses gestes, seule. Les gouttes d'eau se firent plus difficiles à ravaler. Pourtant, l'idée de donner cette satisfaction à cette jeune femme la répugnait. Alors elle lutta un peu plus fort, si cela était possible.

Elle avait l'impression de mourir, consumée de l'intérieur à petit feu, sa tête lui tournait et bientôt tous ses repères géographiques la quittèrent. Elle ferma vivement les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit une voix suave lui chuchoter : Je t'ai dit de faire attention, pas de te jeter dans la gueule du loup, lionceau.

* * *

><p>Une réaction ?<p>

Allez ! Dites-mois, des projets pour l'avenir ?

Je vous revois au prochain chapitre, en espérant que ça vous ai plu et que ça vous plaira !

Merci xxx

Lily Malefoy


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

Pour rattraper un minimum le retard que j'ai prit la semaine dernière !

En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Cette nuit fut particulièrement difficile pour Hermione. La douleur fut une terrible épreuve à surpasser. On avait passé la nuit à la réveiller, entre deux cauchemars, pour lui donner un liquide bleuâtre au goût insupportable.<p>

Au petit matin, la tête lui tournait vivement, elle vacilla largement lorsqu'elle essaya de s'asseoir et gémit à peine en se recouchant. Hermione ferma à nouveau les yeux et tenta de se rappeler tous les souvenirs de la vieille. Lui revint vite en mémoire les causes de sa présence dans la grande infirmerie de Poudlard. Le souvenir réveilla en elle une douleur disparut. Lentement, très lentement, elle examina son corps. Sa tête souffrait d'une forte migraine, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, son dos ne tolérait aucun mouvement. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de plus y réfléchir, l'infirmière vint jusqu'à elle en bougonnant.

Jeune et désagréable, après le décès de madame Pomfresh, c'était une jeune femme blonde qui dirigeait les lieux. Elle était froide et méthodique. Meneuse de jeu, elle ne laissait pas le blessé parlait et lui imposait toute sorte de chose plus indispensable les une que les autres. On avait déjà parlé de cette femme à Hermione. On la disait méchante et préoccupée. Seulement, elle était jolie et elle connaissait plus d'un garçon qui s'était volontairement blessé pour se retrouvait seul avec elle.

La jeune femme dut se levait tant bien que mal lorsque l'infirmière lui en donna l'ordre. Déséquilibrée sur ses faibles jambes, elle eut tout le mal du monde à rester debout lorsqu'elle l'inspecta sous tous les angles. _Espèce de brute, _pensa Hermione. Quand le médecin eut finit, elle inscrivit quelques mots sur les feuilles qu'elle avait prit avec elle et s'en retourna dans son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Hermione était presque à nouveau assise. Elle passa vivement devant elle, déposa un gobelet blanc impersonnel sur la table de chevet, se pressa de s'éloigner.

« Bois ça, lui fit-elle. Bois. »

Hermione but d'une traite, sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas du jus de citrouille. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que le verre était vide, l'infirmière quitta son chevet pour rejoindre son bureau.

Hermione soupira, elle était toujours étonnée de voir combien les gens pouvaient être pressés. Elle regretta l'ancienne infirmière en s'allongeant délicatement. Là encore, des vertiges l'ont prise et elle ferma les yeux.

En fond sonore, Hermione a entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Des pas approchèrent et une chaise a longtemps raclé sur le sol. N'ayant toujours ouvert les yeux, la rouge et or devina aisément que la personne venue la voir la pensait endormis. Elle s'assit près d'elle et une odeur de sève de pin lui vint aux narines. Elle connaissait cette odeur mais était incapable de l'associer à un visage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle tourna péniblement la tête, elle découvrit Drago, assis sur une inconfortable chaise en plastique gris. Il avait l'air fatigué, comme à la suite d'une dispute.

- Il parait que tu peux déjà sortir.

- Il parait, oui.

- Très bien. Allons-y ! fit-il en l'élançant vers elle.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Doucement ! J'ai mal partout.

- Tu m'étonne ! railla le blond. Avec ce qu'elle t'a lancé.

- Astoria… souffla Hermione, fatiguée.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de faire attention ?

Drago se sentait responsable. Depuis la vieille, il passait son temps à venir une dizaine de minutes là, à veiller à ce qu'elle aille bien. Il l'avait laissé sortir sans rien faire. Il aurait du la retenir ou l'accompagner. Et étrangement, il ferait tout pour payer sa dette.

Il ne comprenait même pas d'où lui venaient ses sentiments humains. Aucun résonnement « normal » aurait pu lui apportait une telle culpabilité.

Il sourit, fier de lui. Il se sentait coupable. Pour Hermione. Il était fier de lui.

En le voyant dans ses pensées, Hermione attrapa le gobelet qui lui avait servit quelques minutes auparavant et lui lança de toutes ses faibles forces.

- Arrête avec ce sourire d'imbécile heureux, je répète : qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

- Je viens te ramener à tes appartements. L'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé hier laisse à désirer. Tu as donc besoin d'aide pour rentrer chez toi.

- Tu aurais pu dire à Harry et Ron à quelle heure il pouvait venir.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu aurais même pu le dire à Théo ou Blaise, ils seraient venus aussi et ça aurait été moins suspect.

- Oui, je l'ai dit à Harry et Ron. Ils t'attendent d'ailleurs là-bas. Ils vont s'en doute commencer à s'inquiéter.

- C'est moche, de jouer cette carte.

- Théo et Blaise savent simplement que tu seras de retour dans la soirée. Ils ont dit qu'ils passeraient te voir. Je crois que Théodore est inquiet. Passons. Je sais que j'aurais pu envoyer n'importe qui mais… c'est un peu de ma faute ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors je suis là, en chair et en os, pour te raccompagner à tes appartements.

- Je…

A court de mots, Hermione regarda la flamme de la victoire gagner ses yeux. Elle a vaguement lancé sa main en direction du torse du jeune homme. Elle atteignit leur but dans un bruit mat quand Drago s'est mit à rire seul.

- Aides-moi à me relever plutôt.

- Oui.

Le blond lui tint longuement le bras. Elle posa une jambe après l'autre au sol, juste pour tester la patience du Serpentard. Celui-ci semblait apte à passer ces épreuves, et à faire ses preuves. Plus rapidement, elle ôta la couverture de ses cuisses et se mit debout. Elle chancela une minute, retenue par Drago pour éviter une chute proéminente. Lorsque la gravité revint à elle, Hermione lâcha Drago et récupéra le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait sur la table de chevet. Et elle sortit sans un mot pour l'infirmière désagréable.

- Tu ne l'as même pas regardé.

- Pardon ?

- L'infirmière, tu ne l'as même pas regardé.

- Pas mon style, répondit simplement le serpent.

La Gryffondor le regarda attentivement en biais. Il se tenait près d'elle, dans l'attente du moindre signe de faiblesse. Signe qu'elle ne donnerait pas. Mais ce qui lui parut vraiment étrange, c'était qu'il ne semblait pas dépaysé pour un galion. Alors qu'elle, elle se sentait mal à l'aise de savoir cette familiarité soudaine devenue banale, lui était serein, comme s'il avait l'habitude de se chamailler g_entiment _avec elle. Cela la rendait d'autant plus gênée, en somme elle était gênée pour deux.

Un sourire en coin se forma aux lèvres du Serpentard et Hermione se maudit d'avoir été si peu discrète.

- Elle est pourtant jolie, non ?

- Qui ?

Si les couloirs avaient été pénibles à parcourir, ce n'était rien en comparaison des escaliers. Elle se déplaça doucement, Drago derrière elle. Hermione s'étonna une fois de plus de la patience qu'il pouvait mettre dans ces gestes.

- L'infirmière, Drago ! Ne veux-tu pas suivre la conversation ?

- Nous n'avions pas de conversation.

Hermione se tut. Avait-il réellement raison ? Son ton avait presque été blessé, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils rient comme des clowns tous les deux.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? L'infirmière ?

Hermione acquiesça entre deux marches, les yeux rivés sur la pierre sous eux comme si elle allait subitement s'effondrer sous leur poids.

- Elle est jolie, c'est vrai. Mais elle n'est pas mon style. Elle est blonde et sulfureuse. Désagréable, froide. Elle est comme moi et je n'apprécie pas. Je préfère de loin avoir affaire à une fille intelligente et chaleureuse. Bien plus supportable que d'avoir quelqu'un de calculateur en face de soi. En plus, je préfère les brunes.

Hermione fut étonnée de le voir si sincère sur quelque chose de si personnel.

- Ne me regarde pas comme cela, reprit-il, tout ce que je viens de te dire est de notoriété publique. Tout le monde le sait.

Une sourde douleur prit d'assaut la jambe de la jeune femme, qui momentanément s'arrêter et attendre, les larmes aux yeux, les deux mains malvenues du blond à la taille.

- Je croyais qu'elle m'avait soigné, susurra-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Tu as reçu un sort amplifié extrêmement violent.

- Tu connais ? lâcha-t-elle dans un soupire de douleur.

- Oui, dit-il, gêné.

Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux et l'observa attentivement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- Tu as déjà trop parlé, Drago.

Elle coula un regard vers lui et le visage fermé, il passa devant elle. Au milieu des escaliers, elle gravit deux marches à bout de souffles en le voyant s'éloigner.

- C'est ça ! cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle ne le vit plus. Abandonne-moi, handicapé comme je suis, au beau milieu des escaliers !

Il ne lui restait que trois marches à gravir. Fulminante contre Drago, elle se dit qu'elle aurait du se méfier un peu plus de lui. En tenant fermement la rampe, elle fit une pose. Elle lui avait fait confiance et maintenant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à continuer sans appui, il l'abandonnait impunément. Elle soupira, désespérée, et entreprit de s'asseoir et d'attendre, le temps qu'il faudra, de pieds fermes, que quelqu'un passe par là et l'aide à rentrer.

Assise sur la pierre froide, elle se maudit encore. Comment avait-elle pu faire confiance à un Malefoy ? Nouveau soupir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une ombre s'approcher doucement d'elle. Hermione pensa d'abord au sombre retour d'Astoria Greengrass mais fut soulagée de voir que la silhouette appartenait à un homme.

- Je t'attendais.

Les cheveux blonds du jeune homme se sont révélés en premier. Il lui tendit sa main, Hermione s'y agrippa pour se relever. Ils progressèrent dans les couloirs dans un silence de mort.

Drago était toujours troublé d'en avoir tant dit à cette fille. Il l'avait toujours détesté, pourquoi se mettre à se confier à elle maintenant ? Il la regarda en biais. Elle était toute rouge, comme si elle savait qu'il pensait à elle. Ses boucles brunes étaient légèrement collées à son front, son teint était pale malgré les rougeurs de ses joues, son nez fin était retroussé, ses lèvres meurtries un peu plus chaque seconde par ses dents. Sa poitrine se soulevait convulsivement sous sa respiration haletante, ses jambes, longues et fines, avançaient tremblotantes. Un sourire naquit sur le visage du Serpentard sans qu'il ne parvienne à le contrôler. Elle était jolie, attirante. Belle, peut-être.

- Je ne t'avais pas abandonné.

- Je sais.

Le silence était aussi bien ! Pourquoi lui fallait-il réengager la conversation ? Pourquoi se sentait-il mieux quand il lui parlé ? Lui qui était tant habitué au silence.

- Je t'attendais juste plus loin.

- Je l'ai vu.

- Mais tu n'as pas continué alors tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

- Drago ! Je sais. Je t'ai vu revenir sur tes pas et tu es là. Tu m'attendais, j'ai été stupide de te haïr, j'ai compris.

Le silence qui prit place ensuite fut froid et distant. Encore une fois, tous deux plongeaient dans leurs pensées, c'est Drago qui en brisa l'intensité :

- Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, répondit-elle froidement.

- C'est si blessant que cela ?

- Non. Mais tu ne peux pas parler jusqu'à un certain point et te dire qu'aucune question ne te sera poser. Et fuir, oui oui, fuir, lorsqu'on t'en pose une.

- Je ne fuis pas, déclara-t-il solennellement. Seulement, reprit-il après un courte pose, ce sort, je le connais parce qu'on... l'a _testé _sur moi. Alors, oui, je sais la douleur que c'est. Tu devrais être sur pied dans quatre jours à compté de ce soir.

- On l'a testé sur toi ?

- Oui… euh… Quand le Lord Voldemort a crée se sort il lui fallait l'essayait. Mon père m'a proposé volontaire. J'ai mis deux jours à m'en remettre à compté du moment où on m'a soigné.

- Deux jours ? demanda-t-elle tranquillement. Tu m'as dit que je m'en remettrais en quatre. C'est parce que je suis une fille, c'est ça ?

- Non. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, Astoria l'a amplifié. Voire même en a doublé le pouvoir… Il est donc normal que tu prennes plus de temps à t'en remettre.

- C'est juste.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ton père a-t-il fait cela ? Te proposer volontaire. C'est… ignoble. Inhumain.

- Mon père a toujours cherché une raison d'être fier de moi. Si je survivais, il dirait que j'étais un soldat fort et digne de confiance. Au contraire, si je mourrais, il aurait dit qu'il avait juste cherché à enfin se débarrasser de moi. Mon père a toujours été ainsi.

- C'est monstrueux, fit-elle consternée.

- Certes, assura-t-il en la retenant par le coude. Mais tu remarqueras que je suis toujours en vie. Et que donc, il a pu être fier de sa progéniture une seconde, tout au plus.

- Tu ne l'aime pas, hein ?

- Non. Mais je ne voyais pas les choses autrement. De toute façon, fit-il en l'aidant passer le portrait, il est en prison à l'heure où on parle. Il n'est pas prêt de me nuire tout de suite.

Il passa derrière elle et longea le couloir, veillant sur elle. Il savait qu'au bout du couloir se tenait Ron, Harry et Pansy qui se rongeait les sangs en l'attendant, tels des vautours. Il fut submergé par un sentiment de… Il n'avait pas le mot exact en tête. Il avait simplement envie de lui faire tourner les talons et de lui dire combien il était agréable de parler seul à seule, sans rancune aucune, avec elle. Il n'en fit rien pourtant et regretta les couloirs froids dès qu'elle entra dans la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Pansy.

Drago la vit sourire tendrement alors que les occupants ne l'avaient toujours pas vu. Ce fut Harry qui la vit le premier. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué, elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, tellement fragile.

- Hermione, souffla-t-il.

Ron et Pansy se sont tournés vers eux comme un seul homme et Hermione avança dans la pièce alors que Drago se tassa contre le mur. Il se plaint de n'avoir gardé Hermione avec lui plus longtemps. Pansy se leva lentement, la connaissant elle pensait à la meilleure façon de faire payer son erreur à Astoria. Ron, tel le bourrin moyen, se lança sur elle, impatient. Il la prit dans ses bras sans ménagement et la souleva du sol. Sans plus bouger, il la serra fort contre lui, les yeux fermés, lui répétant combien il avait eut peur pour elle.

- Oh, Ron ! gémit la rouge et or. Fais doucement, je t'en pris…

- Pardon, fit-il de sa grosse voix.

Pansy rejoignit la fenêtre et envoya son patronus prévenir Théodore et Blaise qu'Hermione avait traversé, avec l'aide de Drago, tout Poudlard et était arrivée seine et sauve. Harry, après avoir pris des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie et l'avoir serré doucement mais fermement à son tour dans ses bras, se tourna vers Drago :

- Je te remercie de l'avoir ramener. Tu imagine si tu l'avais abandonné dans les escaliers...

Le blond glissa un regard vers Hermione et s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient remplis d'amusement. Il rit doucement et la jeune femme le suivit. Ils reçurent des regards d'incompréhension. La brune leur sourit et s'assit en face de Pansy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Théo et Blaise passèrent le portrait, le premier observa la scène. Ron était assis à même le sol, s'appuyant sur les genoux d'Hermione qui elle était assise sur un canapé en velours, blottie tout contre Harry. En face d'eux, avachis l'un sur l'autre, Pansy et Drago écrasaient un fauteuil à place unique vert sombre. Théo a longuement avancé vers Hermione en la détaillant. Elle était blanche, terriblement blanche, comme s'il ne restait plus que le cadavre de la jeune femme. Bien sûr, il avait été aux côtés de Drago lorsqu'on lui avait lancé ce sort et l'avait trouvé terriblement blanc. Mais Hermione, habituellement doré, était tellement pale qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec le carrelage de leur salle de bain.

Il vint embrasser le sommet de son crâne et resta derrière elle pendant que le métis s'affalait sur le sofa près de la cheminée. Il vit du coin de l'œil Hermione levait les yeux vers lui. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne réagit pas alors elle attrapa son bras appuyé contre le dossier du canapé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui chuchota-t-elle.

- On l'aura, notre revanche, promit-il après quelques secondes.

Elle lui sourit, il savait ce qu'elle pensait. Pas la peine de s'abaisser à cela. Mais que cela lui plaise ou non, il lui avait promit de la venger… Et il savait qu'il aurait du soutient.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?<p>

Dites-moi, dites-moi !

Merci d'être -toujours- là !

A la prochaine !

Lily Malefoy


	23. Chapter 22

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaise...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Ron piqua vers le sol, rattrapa le Souaffle <em>in extremis<em> avant qu'il ne passe le cercle le plus bas et remonta comme une flèche. Il arrêta encore un ou deux Souaffles avant que Blaise ne perde patience.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, vieux ?

- Pardon ?

A l'autre bout du terrain, les limites du métis ont été atteintes. Il accéléra au maximum, le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles, pour venir se poster en face du rouquin. Depuis le début de leur entrainement, Ronald était perdu dans ses pensées. Ça ne contrariait en rien ses reflexes, il jouait toujours aussi vivement, seulement Blaise avait l'impression de se mesurer à un panneau en carton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, enfin ? Ca fait une heure qu'on est sur le terrain et tu m'as à peine décroché deux mots !

- Non, non, je suis là. Bien là. Allez retourne là-bas.

Le métis obtempéra et se retrouva à l'opposé de son ami. Il envoya un Souaffle à une allure vertigineuse qui failli lui coûter son bras mais Ron ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Non, de l'autre côté, le jeune homme avait des sortes de flash depuis le matin même. Il se souvenait tantôt de la soirée où Harry, Hermione et lui étaient devenus inséparables, tantôt des interminables semaines qu'ils avaient passés entre deux campagnes anglaises pestilentielles. Ou encore au quelques instants qu'il lui avait été donné de passer avec Hermione. Seul à seule. Au quelques semaines où ils étaient réellement sortis ensemble.

Il se sentait bien à cette époque et maintenant, il ne cessait de se ressasser ses souvenirs pour comprendre. Comprendre quand et comment ils en étaient arrivés là, tous les trois. Comprendre depuis quand Hermione n'avait plus besoin d'eux. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle était plus proche des quatre Serpentard, bien qu'il ait toujours certains problème avec la fouine, il les appréciait, oui, plutôt que d'eux. Il aimerait comprendre depuis quand Hermione était si à l'aise avec ce Théo, depuis quand elle semblait si forte et… inébranlable. Il voulait savoir s'il avait eut un quelconque rôle dans ce changement. S'il avait fait quelque chose, bien ou mal. S'il pouvait se vanter d'avoir aidé la grande Hermione Granger.

Il soupira. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses à ces questions.

Il rattrapa un Souaffle puis deux. En laissant largement passer un et décida de couper court à leur entrainement. Entrainant la colère du métis.

- Je savais bien que je te retrouverais là !

- Ou veux-tu que je sois, sincèrement ?

- Franchement, suggéra Harry, je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est comme avant-hier. Tu as tenu à raccompagner Hermione. Personne n'a compris pourquoi, toi qui la déteste tant…

- Je ne la déteste pas.

- Et on n'a pas posé de questions. Mais… c'est quand même étrange. Je ne te juge pas, hein, surtout pas.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu bafouille ainsi ?

- Elle est ma meilleure amie, Drago. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça m'a fait de la voir ainsi. Elle est ma sœur et je ne supporterais pas, et encore moins ton visage, de la voir souffrir comme elle a pu le… faire.

- Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Toi par contre, il faudrait que tu fasse attention, du moins _un peu plus attention,_ à ton entourage.

- Malefoy, ne dis pas cela ainsi.

- Comment ? fit Drago innocemment.

- Tu le sais très bien. Tu deviens ironique quand tu parle comme ça. C'est insupportable. D'autant plus que je ne lui ferais rien, _moi_, à Hermione.

- Mais moi non plus ! se défendit le blond. Et on ne parle plus d'Hermione, mon vieux.

- De qui alors ?

- Ginny Weasley.

- Ginny ?

-Ginny.

- Mais… Ginny ?

- Oui, Ginny, répéta encore une fois le serpent, agacé. Tu sais, la petite rousse dingue de toi depuis qu'on lui a raconté ton idiote d'histoire. La rousse, sœur de ton meilleur ami, avec les yeux verts.

- Mais depuis quand on parle d'elle ? Attends, attends ! D'où tu sais comment sont ses yeux ?

- C'est pas un secret d'état ça.

Harry se sentit stupide sur le coup. C'est vrai, tout le monde connaissait la couleur des yeux de Ginnevra. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler de son ex-petite-amie en moins de dix minutes. De plus, voilà des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés.

-Ecoute, Ginny est comme les autres. Soit tu retourne avec elle, soit elle va partir. Maintenant à toi de choisir. Est-ce que c'est elle que tu veux ? Ou pouvoir t'amuser où bon te semble et avec qui te semble bon ?

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil explicite. Le brun s'assit enfin, en face du blond. Après maintes et maintes… réunions ? en ces lieux, Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cet être pourtant connu pour être un sans-cœur lui donnait des conseils sur l'amour. Avait-il connu quelque chose d'aussi fort avec l'une de ses conquêtes ?

- Drago…

- Tu ne vas pas répondre…

- Effectivement. Comment… Pourquoi… D'où sors-tu tous ces conseils?

- C'est…, hésita-t-il. C'est à force d'écouter les babillements de Pansy. Tu sais, elle se croit spécialiste de l'amour et t'en mets à toutes les doses. Parfois je l'écoute et je répète.

Il mentait. Ça ne se sentait pas mais il mentait. Lui le savait et ça le réconfortait. Il ne s'était pas complètement perdu. Peut-être qu'un jour, il oserait en parler. A Hermione… ou à Pansy, ce qui parait plus logique. Mais lui qui n'appréciait pas vraiment parler de lui et tout ce qui le concerné, il aimait discuter avec Hermione. Parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait parler. Pas de tout, pas sans gêne. Mais il sentait qu'il pouvait parler, qu'il ne serait pas jugé ou qu'elle ne se moquerait pas. Elle le laissait parler et elle prenait la parole, lui disait ce qu'elle en pensait et lui confier que faire si besoin était. Oui, il aimait parler à Hermione. Parce qu'il se sentait écouté et confiant.

Il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Il leva les yeux vers le brun et s'empressa de continuer quand il vit une petite flamme, signe qu'il commençait à se doutait de quelque chose :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Retourner avec elle et être sûr qu'il y aura encore des milliers de crises ou te décider à vivre vraiment ta vie?

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas besoin de stabilité ?

- Alors va la trouver ailleurs ! Poudlard regorge de…

Il s'éclaircie la gorges. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois et reprit sous de le regard courroucé de son… compère :

- De filles qui sont à tes pieds, fit-il difficilement. Profites-en ! Ou… trouve stabilité et ennui, c'est toi qui vois.

Harry fit la moue. Il plissa les yeux en réfléchissant. Et hésita à poser sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi !

- Je ne m'encombrerais pas d'une petite-amie. Bien trop lourd à porter pour moi.

- Espèce de trouillard ! Tu as peur des responsabilités.

- Mais pas du tout ! Seulement de l'ennui qu'occasionne une fille qui te suit partout !

Harry pensa à Théodore et à Hermione. La relation qu'ils entretenaient été assez étroite et Harry n'en comprenait pas bien les limites. Il avait projeté d'en parler avec Hermione, aussi et surtout pour prévenir Ron du coup qu'il allait prendre, mais si le blond pouvait lui en dire plus…

- Et Théo ? Il a l'intention de s'encombrer d'Hermione?

- Laisse la vivre, ton Hermione. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, non ? Alors respecte ça !

- Il ne t'a rien dit donc.

- Il ne se passe rien.

- Tu me le dirais ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il ne se passe strictement rien.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sais.

- Drago…

- Elle me l'a dit.

- Elle ? Parce qu'elle te parle des sentiments qu'elle a ou qu'elle n'a pas ?

Harry eut un léger pincement au cœur… qui tint bon un long moment. L'information lui fit si mal au cœur qu'il comprit qu'il était jaloux que Drago ait pu partager un tel moment avec elle alors qu'ils parvenaient à peine à se voir ses derniers temps.

- Oui. Non ! Elle me l'a dit parce que je lui ai posé la question.

- Elle ne t'aurait jamais répondu !

- Oui, bon ! C'est venu naturellement dans la conversation ! Tu veux pas que je te fasse mes plus plates excuses, non plus !

Tous deux se turent subitement, embarrassés. Ils se sondèrent du regard l'un l'autre et apaisèrent leur colère doucement. Ils parlèrent de questions moins importantes, de sujets plus évasifs. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla à nouveau d'Hermione ou de Ginny. Ils sont restés un long moment assis ici, à se parler avec un froid ambiant désagréable. Ce fut Drago, excédé, qui partit le premier.

Dans les couloirs froid et sombre, il souffla fort et observa la buée blanche sortir de sa bouche et s'évaporer. Plus il s'approchait des cachots, plus il faisait froid, moins il le sentait. Quand il confia le mot de passe au portrait et qu'il entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il fut surpris de voir que les élèves de sa maison s'étaient fait un plaisir maladif à réduire la pièce en micro-reproduction de la Salle sur Demande. C'était à peine s'il avait été reconnu. Il gronda deux ou trois ordres et quelques troisièmes et quatrièmes, qui se rappelaient de son surnom, se dépêchèrent de trouver des mains afin de ranger. Satisfait, il est monté à l'étage pour entrer, sans frapper, dans la chambre de Blaise et Théo.

- Hé ! Mon pote ! Tu te rappelle enfin où était ta chambre avant que tu ne squatte celle de Pansy ? s'écria Théo quand il le vit, afin de réveiller Blaise.

- Hé bien ! Faut croire que oui. C'est quoi le foutoir qu'il y a en bas ? On vous laisse quelques jours seulement les commandes d'une Maison et vous bousillez tout ?

- On ne passe plus vraiment de temps ici. Et c'est pas comme si on avait ton autorité.

- Ca ! ronchonna Blaise.

Drago se tourna vers lui et l'observa une seconde. Assis au bord de son lit, il semblait mal, presque pâle il grattait un objet tranchant sur le bois de la commode. S'apercevant de l'observatoire de son ami, Théo prit congé et les laissa tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- De quoi parle-tu ?

Le blond s'approcha de son meilleur et continua de l'observer. Ils savaient tous les deux que le sujet de conversation était clair et si Blaise continuait sur ce chemin, il voulait éviter une conversation. Ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Drago soupira, bientôt imité de Blaise et tous deux se laissèrent tombés sur le matelas.

- Tu devras lui dire, un jour, tu sais ?

- Je sais. Mais j'ai le temps. Des années et des années et des années devant moi.

- Rien ne sert d'attendre.

- Je sais.

- Plus tôt se sera fait…

- Epargnes-moi tes grandes leçons sur les relations amoureuses, Drake. Je te connais depuis qu'on est gosse et jamais, jamais, tu n'en as eut une vraie. Une longue, je veux dire. De plus de deux mois et demi. Alors ne me fais pas la moral en me disant que tenter le tout pour le tout, c'est mieux que vivre avec des regrets.

- Alors je ne dirais rien. Mais tu sais ce que j'en pense, n'est-ce pas ?

- On va y aller en douceur.

- Comme tu veux.

Après une minute, le blond se redressa et aussi vite qu'il était venu, il repartit. Il dévala les escaliers et s'impatienta en voyant que même les baguettes n'étaient pas assez rapides pour ranger la Salle Commune. Il sortit néanmoins et attendit le claquement du portrait. Il avança lentement dans les couloirs pour parvenir, quelques dix minutes plus tard, aux appartements des Préfètes-en-Chef de cette année. Pendant le chemin, il se sentit étrangement vagabond. D'avoir laissé Harry dans la Salle sur Demande, d'avoir laissé Blaise tout seul dans la chambre avec une barre incomplète graver dans le bois du meuble à côté de son lit, à se trainer d'un côté du château à un autre, il se sentait un peu perdu. Il se sentait seul et sans repère ni attache. Tout ce à quoi il se referait s'était la régularité de sa respiration. Autant dire que c'était peu et pas éternel.

Il dépassa le portrait qui gardé l'entrée des appartements et entendit tout de suite le rire cristallin de la brune de Gryffondor. Ce son lui a réchauffait le cœur comme il le lui a glacé. Ça voulait dire deux choses : l'une, elle allait bien, ou mieux. La deuxième : elle n'était pas seule. Il avait donc loupé son effet.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Salle qu'elles partagaient, il vit Hermione confortablement installée dans le canapé installé en face de l'entrée. Elle lui sourit à pleine dent lorsqu'elle le vit entrer et se concentra à nouveau sur ce que lui disait la personne en face. C'était Ginny. Il eut un sourire en coin, auquel Hermione répondit par un léger froncement de sourcil. Il ferma une seconde les yeux en secouant la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était « rien ». Il demanda où était Pansy, il avait à lui parler c'était urgent.

Hermione lui dit qu'elle était dans la chambre et regarda Ginny.

- C'était quoi, tout ça ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tout ça ! Vos clins d'œil, vos signes de tête, ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Il te plait ?

- Mais… Enfin Ginny !

- Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de poser la question, non ?

Elle ronchonna, ne répondit pas et s'empressa de s'imaginer quittant les lieux, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Plus que trois jours et elle irait définitivement mieux. Elle pourrait enfin accueillir les américains qui étaient arrivés la veille. Elle ne les avait pas encore vu, avait laissé la tache de les accueillir à Drago et Pansy et s'en voulait pour cela.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Ginny lui dire qu'elle s'en allait. Elle devait voir son frère au plus vite. Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire mais elle avait entendu la conversation que Zabini et lui avaient eut dans les vestiaires. Elle voulait simplement s'assurer que le sujet de discorde n'était qu'un simple excès de nostalgie. Elle sortit donc sans qu'Hermione ne s'en rende réellement compte.

Elle s'endormit, comme souvent dans la journée. Et lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, elle a vu Théo qui passer la tête par le couloir. Elle lui sourit, se redressa tant bien que mal alors que le jeune homme lâchait tous les livres qu'il avait apporté lui apportait son aide.

- Tu as trouvé ?

- Oui, dit-il. Je pense que c'est celui-ci, lança-t-il en brandissant un épais livre fièrement.

- Génial, lui répondit Hermione. Merci !

Il le lui donna et la jeune femme se mit immédiatement à parcourir les pages de l'ouvrage.

- Tu cherche quoi exactement ?

- Un sort qui peut crée un mirage !

- Tu… envisage de sécher les cours !

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione, incertaine d'avoir bien compris. Non ! Jamais, je ne ferais cela ! Et tu le sais bien ! Non c'est pour Pansy.

- Pour Pansy ?

- Oui.

Hermione se tut et Théo comprit qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Il se plongea dans un autre livre et fit mine de ne pas entendre, encore, les éclats de voix qui se pressaient contre la porte de la chambre de Pansy.

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je pense en avoir une idée.

- S'ils continuent, ils vont réveiller Ron…

- Ron ?

- Oui… Ron. Il dort dans ma chambre.

- Il dort dans ta chambre… ?

- Oui.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis le début de l'après-midi.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous vous… prêtez vos lits ?

- Depuis qu'on a partagé des choses difficiles, oui. C'est quoi, cet interrogatoire ? Tu te prends pour mon père ou quoi ? Même mon père ne me posait pas autant de questions !

- Je vérifiais seulement que tu avais bien tourné la page…

Hermione le sonda du regard et su qu'il était sincère. Seulement, Théodore ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Pourquoi tu utilise le passé ? Pour parler de ton père.

- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux. Remplis de pitié et tout ce que tu veux. Il n'est pas mort, dit-elle froidement alors que le jeune Serpentard allait protesté, j'ai simplement du les… protéger et… je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. Aujourd'hui, je leur ai lancé un sort qui me semble irrémédiable qui fait qu'ils ne savent pas qui est leur fille. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore le droit d'utiliser leurs noms…

Hermione essuya rageusement une larme de sa joue et sourit à Théo à travers sa vision embrouillait. Ses parents lui manquaient. Et tous ceux qui étaient morts lui manquaient. Cela lui donnait seulement envie de repartir loin et de ne plus rien savoir sur son pays. Théodore n'ajouta rien et Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante.

Ron a ouvert la porte dans un grand fracas, brisant la quiétude du silence et faisant sursauter Hermione, il se précipita vers elle et regarda à droite puis à gauche, comme l'espion d'un mauvais film. Hermione sourit et Ron fut soulagé.

- J'ai cru, en entendant hurler, qu'on t'importunait. J'ai volé à ton secours !

Sa remarque avait été dérisoire mais elle mit mal à l'aise Théo. Le roux voulait récupérer Hermione, quel qu'en soit le prix, et il ne le cachait même pas. Il soupira, prit congé sous les yeux des deux amis et culpabilisa déjà de les laisser seuls, tous les deux.

Après le départ du Serpentard, Ron vint tasser les oreillers dans le dos d'Hermione alors qu'elle s'écrasait sur lui. Il s'assit finalement derrière elle et lui prit délicatement les épaules. Il avait une peur bleue à l'idée de la casser, cette petite poupée si fragile. Il sourit néanmoins, et appréciait le contacte de leur corps. Ils parlèrent peu, se concentrèrent sur des choses totalement différentes et Ron vint à s'endormir à moitié.

Seulement, la jeune femme s'écria lorsqu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, réveillant ainsi Ron. Elle lui dit d'aller se recoucher dans sa chambre, elle le rejoindrait bientôt. Il obtempéra et elle relut, encore et encore, les informations données par le livre qu'elle avait sur les genoux à propos du sort qu'elle avait cherché toute la soirée. Elle allait refermer le livre, mémorisant la page, lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, se refermer et des pas casant le silence ambiant.

Elle crut d'abord que Ron revenait pour l'aider mais fut satisfaite de voir une chevelure blonde, presque blanche, apparaitre au bout du couloir.

* * *

><p>Voilàvoilà ! Le prochain chapitre est donc une conversation HermioneDrago...

En attendant, dites-moi ce que celui-ci vous inspire ;)

Bon... Bonne journée à tous !

Lily M.


	24. AVIS

**Bonjour ou bonsoir !**

**J'aimerais malheureusement éviter tous faux espoirs dès maintenant. Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, très en retard, non. J'en suis désolée…**

**Mais ! Il n'est pas impossible que je la reprenne…**

**Donc, il me faudrait vos avis, cher lecteurs ! Est-ce qu'il serait mieux que je reprenne là où je l'ai laissé ? Ou que je reprenne, corrige, réécrive… bref que je la reprenne complètement ?**

**Si, bien évidement, il reste quelqu'un qui se souvient de cette fanfiction à l'abandon depuis trop longtemps, faites-moi signe ! Ne la laissez pas tomber… :P**

**En attendant vos avis, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ceci et, si review derrière il y a, je vous remercie pour ça aussi !**

**Lilly Malefoy**


End file.
